


After the Fog Rolls Out

by zeerogue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: but scary kinda, kyungmyeon, kyungmyun, sudo - Freeform, underwater magical creatures au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: After an incident with his best friend, politician's son, Do Kyungsoo, is sent to live on the coast with his uncle. Heart broken and cast off from society, Kyungsoo feels as if he's lost everything until he meets Lord Suho from the castle up on the cliff. However, no matter how kindhearted and good Lord Suho seems, there's something deep and dark in his eyes and in the sea that surrounds this silent coast.





	1. Dear Little Brother,

**After the Fog Rolls Out**

 

_**1.** _

 

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I am writing to you concerning the impending arrival of my youngest son,_

_Kyungsoo, to your residence. As you are aware, there was, just more than a month past,_

_an incident_ _that began a bit of a dispute surrounding him and another boy that is, dear brother,_

_truly a misunderstanding as I raised both my boys to have good strong hands and wide shoulders._

_Kyungsoo has just yet to grow into his shoulders and that allows for some mischief here and there,_

_but he is already nineteen and I should hope to see him become a proper man under_

_your careful guidance as father gave you the house on the coast as a place to heal your own well being._

_As for the length of the stay, he shall be a bother for no more than a year I'm sure._

_Love,_

_Your Elder Sister_

 

Kyungsoo twirled the eggshell colored envelope in his hand as he watched the blue that had been the city's sky fold over to a gray cloudiness of the northern coast in which he was being sent to stay. He knew what was in the letter his mother had handed him before he had left early this morning even without breaking the two winged mask seal that was the family crest. Everything had happened so quick. They had barely received the confirmation of his uncle's agreement for him to stay before he had been packed and carted off onto this train set up in a personal cabin with one of the conductor's helpers walking past every twenty minutes. But, Kyungsoo did not want to blame his family for their quick pre-wash method in this situation. After all, Kyungsoo was a stain to what had been an unblemished family name.

 

The incident was two months ago.

 

Kyungsoo had lived much like his brother's shadow up until his teen years. He was coddled by his mother. The feel of breasts had been all too familiar to him and he could never understand what his brother, with five years more life experience, found so intriguing about the creamy mounds of the young girls always fluttering about their father's parties. And it was those parties that he ever saw other people. Usually he was pent up in his room with lessons or being called on to sit by his mother and read to her. She had been a sickly thing for much of his childhood and so when he could not stay at her side during his free time, he found his brother, their father's pride and joy, usually smoking in the attic of their sizable townhouse or horsing around with other boys in one of the parlors talking crudely about Hyosung's breasts, the baker's girl from across the street. They ignored him for the most part, and when they did notice him it was just to have one more vote on whatever they were discussing in which Kyungsoo always agreed with his brother or else he would get kicked around later and teased about his small stature.

 

When he was thirteen, he was asked to go shopping as the maids were needed to take care of their mother who had had another miscarriage. It was then that Kyungsoo understood why his mother was always so sick and he had been a nervous disaster in the market not knowing what to pick even with a servant accompanying him. That was when he ran into the tall form of Park Chanyeol, accompanied by Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun. They were all a year older, but barely so and joyously took it upon themselves to help Kyungsoo out more than he needed. Kyungsoo came home over budget and had to face his father's wrath for the first time and he vowed he hated those three boys even as he actively snuck out to find them. They were horrible trouble-making boys who didn't smoke or drink or hoot and holler at the girls, but still all Kyungsoo heard of Park Chanyeol's group was troublemakers. All younger sons, all with only money to their names, all just like him. And even if they teased him for being the youngest, for being the smallest, for having eyes like glass orbs, and for being quick to hit, somehow that hate grew, grew so much it became love. And for one, that love had grown to be an unprecedented illusion of lust.

 

The train finally rolled up to the station in the village bellow where Kyungsoo's uncle lived. There was a rush to get out, but Kyungsoo lagged still staring out the window and twirling the letter in his hand. Everything was grayed out. The station didn't even have gold decorating the trims like the station in the city. Nothing shined. It felt dreary, stuffy, yet empty. Kyungsoo felt the same as he stood and excited the train. He couldn't hear anything but the emptiness of his thoughts and tried not to stand out as he gathered his luggage, too much luggage for a boy, he thought, but his mother had packed for him. Kyungsoo could barely lift his head after the incident, but he was regretting sitting in self loathing for so long. He should have worn dull grays and browns, not the rich black coats his mother had both packed and dressed him in before sending him off. He stood out too much. Kyungsoo could already tell the society he had grown up in was small here. That was made even more apparent when he saw the black ornate carriage waiting outside the station gate with either a boy much too young to be allowed to operate horses or a girl pretending to be a boy stood holding up a sign with his name on it.

 

“Are you Do Kyungsoo?” they asked as Kyungsoo approached. Their voice was low, adrogynous.

 

“Yes,” he croaked. In the past two months he had barely spoken more than a yes or a no.

 

“I'm Amber, I work for your uncle,” they said and by the sound of their name, an orange colored jewel he had both read about and seen in the marketplace, Kyungsoo assumed he was in the presence of a female.

 

He only nodded in affirmation.

 

Amber lowered the sign and went to the door, opening it for Kyungsoo. “Go on in and make yourself comfortable. It's an hour before you reach the actual coastline. Only the richies live there.”

 

Kyungsoo began to enter the carriage when he remembered his pile of luggage and turned, heart shaped lips beginning to form the offer of help when Amber held up a hand.

 

“I said I worked for your uncle, didn't I? I don't dress like this for comfort, I've got to act the part, too, you know. I've been acting it for many years.” She went over to the luggage and easily began to place them about the carriage.

 

Kyungsoo would have liked to help either way, not just to be a gentleman, but to move his relaxed muscles from the half day long train ride. He settled himself inside the carriage though, and stared out at the gray sky as it began to turn a hint of pink behind the clouds. It would be supper time when he arrived at his uncle's manor. Perhaps he would get to see the sun set on the watery horizon before they arrived.

 

**☁**

 

Arrival at his uncle's mansion came five minutes after Kyungsoo had fallen asleep or so it felt. He had been lazily staring out of the small carriage window at the low coastal shrubbery and the crystal gray sea beyond with its rough foaming waves. He had barely recognized the heaviness of his lids as a warning of sleep before he had been overcome and before he knew it, Amber had stopped the carriage and opened the door for him.

 

“My, you certainly have big eyes when you wake up,” she said peaking in and Kyungsoo looked about himself owlishly.

 

Kyungsoo only frowned and moved past her, ignoring the offer of a hand, he was a man after all, and stepped down onto the worn cobble of his uncle's entrance way. About him were walls of even more worn stone, a whole side crumbled on the ocean side where a wave from a storm years before must have destroyed it now leaving the estate privy to the next monster tide. The actual mansion of the coastal estate was small in comparison to other mansions Kyungsoo had seen in gray scaled photographs and the one he use to go to as a child, his grandfather's estate. This was a smaller version of that, but Kyungsoo found it much too big.

 

“This way then,” Amber said dragging only a couple of Kyungsoo's luggage with her. “Your cousin is waiting to meet you in the entry sitting room. She's been there since I left.”

 

“Cousin?” Kyungsoo had heard of his uncle's marriage many years before as well as the unfortunate accident of his wife at sea early on in their marriage. She had been a widow to a previous lord and her son ruled somewhere not far off. He had forgotten there was a daughter. He had forgotten he had a step-cousin.

 

No sooner had Kyungsoo entered the house that a girl with alabaster skin and ebony hair tied up traditionally danced into his arms in skirts shaded in coral and blush. Kyungsoo awkwardly embraced her back, hands careful not to press more than on the thin silk material of her dress. She looked up at him with glittering dark eyes and her button nose twitched as she smiled.

 

“My, you're just adorable,” she said and lifted her hands to cup his face and squeeze.

 

Kyungsoo tried to protest but only managed a croak.

 

She stepped back finally.“I'm your step-cousin, Jinri, but please call me Sulli. Jinri was my mother's name as well.”

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his face now feeling red and abused. He hadn't been pinched since he first joined Park Chanyeol's gang. He did not much appreciate such a greeting especially by a girl Kyungsoo remembered was a whole year younger. But, she was a beautiful girl. Kyungsoo was sure she would have been gossiped about between his brother and his friends.

 

“I'm sorry for the intrusion,” Kyungsoo finally said and bowed. “Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Sulli giggled and walked about him hooking arms with Amber as she looked him over. “You're not an intrusion at all, well at least not to me. I'm intruding, too. Brother keeps me here because I get too much attention at the mansion. Don't you think it bad to send a girl reaching her coming out to her step-father? Oh, Amber, be a dear and put that luggage in his room then send Jongin to do the rest. You're to be my companion for tonight's play. I shan’t go to bed too early from all the excitement.”

 

Kyungsoo watched as Amber bowed and headed up a pair of staircases to the second floor. Sulli moved to his side and took Kyungsoo's arm leading him away down a hall. “What excitement is there? A party?”

 

Sulli sighed. “If only. There's only so many rich families that come to this part of the coast and they only ever go to the castle on the cliff. They're the only people worth seeing here. I was sent an invitation, but step-father vehemently denied my attendance and I haven't gotten one since. I've never seen him so serious before.”

 

“The castle on the cliff? Are there not many social parties?” Kyungsoo could not imagine such a thing. Even if he had not enjoyed all the noise from the parlor or ballroom or the next house over every weekend, Kyungsoo could not think of _not_ being forced into the presence of others to gossip and hear rumors. He had enjoyed the wine and dancing at the very least. Then there was sneaking off with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae.

 

“It's not very lively here. Too many storms and the sky is always gray. Nothing but seafood for miles and miles. But, it is a good place to relax, calming and healing in that sense. Not much to get you in trouble as long as you don't get too close to the sea at night. That's the only way anyone ever dies here. I think that's why step-father likes it here, only one thing to fear and the rest of the air is calm.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. Calm. It sounded like a place for a recluse and Kyungsoo had stopped being that when he met Park Chanyeol. “Who else is here in the mansion?”

 

“Oh, well there's you, me, and step-father. As for workers, we have a cook but you'll never see her and then there's Amber and Jongin. We do all our own cleaning and we only use a few of the rooms. Step-father highers some of the villagers to clean the whole place once every fall, then he invites them for a New Years party. It's much fun, but I think partying with the villagers is why he never gets his own invite to the castle on the cliff.”

 

So his uncle was the recluse. Kyungsoo had often heard his personality and body stature reminded his mother of her younger brother. When a child, Kyungsoo had wished to meet his mother's younger brother, but now that he was, he wished he wasn't. Could a recluse understand Kyungsoo's dilemma? Even if his uncle had married, he couldn't understand this kind of love.

 

“Sulli?” a voice called followed by the small stature of a thin man. He looked nothing like Kyungsoo's mother, but he had a gentleness about him that caught Kyungsoo off guard. “Oh, her son's here so soon? Tell me again your name.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned, but bowed his head in respect anyways. “Do Kyungsoo. You are my uncle?”

 

The man walked up to him and lightly touched his cheek, pinching it like Sulli had, but his pinch was barely felt beneath stick thin fingers. “I am Ryeowook, yes. You look nothing like that brat of a man my sister married.”

 

Kyungsoo just frowned more. His father had been insulted. Kyungsoo had nothing to say to defend his father's pride.

 

Ryeowook pulled away. “Don't be surprised by my dislike of your father. He is the one that forced Sulli's mother into marriage with me, though I was glad to take in the poor woman and her children.” He reached out and petted Sulli's hair and Sulli only smiled sadly at Ryeowook. “It seems you two have been getting along just fine though.”

 

“Yes, she greeted me well,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Oh, nonsense, Kyungsoo has just been humoring me. I'm sure he's very annoyed,” she teased.

 

Ryeowook chuckled, the sound lower than Kyungsoo had expected by the softness of the older man's voice. “Very well. If Amber and Jongin have finished bringing his luggage up, how about we let Kyungsoo get settled. Is a late supper alright with you, Kyungsoo?”

 

“A late supper is fine,” Kyungsoo agreed.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo's room was smaller than the one back in the city. It was an actual bedroom with a fair sized bed and a desk piled high with creamy stationary and ink wells. It was an adult room. Not the nursery Kyungsoo's mother had never moved him out of. There was never another child to replace his presence there.

 

His luggage laid in a corner of the room piled high and untouched. Kyungsoo slowly began unpacking the boundless supplies of black and blue his mother had packed for him, only the richest of his wardrobe, and the few personal books he had snuck in. He could suddenly feel the weight of his wealthy childhood on his narrow shoulders like the weight of the humid cool atmosphere here on the coast. When would he ever wear any of this? Sulli had said there were no parties which meant there were probably no outings as well and Kyungsoo had no friends here. Would he just stay stuffed up in this room? Kyungsoo went to the window in his room and stared at the dark waves crashing against the white sand shore, just a hint of orange on the horizon.

 

He suddenly felt it, loneliness.

 

There was a knock at his door and Kyungsoo turned. A boy with sun-kissed skin dressed much the same as Amber had stood stiffly at the door. “Supper is ready.”

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head guessing the boy to be Jongin who Sulli and Amber had mentioned. He had a finely shaped face and lips like feather down puffy pillows. His lips quivered, but Kyungsoo did not have the energy to smile. “Thank you, I shall be down in a minute.”

 

“Right end facing the door. It's the only room without a door. Archways. It'll just be you and the master,” Jongin said then turned and left.

 

Kyungsoo finished putting away his books then removed his black coat he had worn through the train ride to replace with a dinner blazer of a light blue. He supposed he should try and make a good impression on his uncle. The dining room was cut off from the rest of the hall by archways. There were two long tables set inside then a smaller table in the corner. It was there that Ryeowook sat with their meals and two candles lighting dimly the room. Kyungsoo slowly took his seat and felt small with the intimacy of the arrangement.

 

“Uncle,” he greeted.

 

“Nephew.” Ryeowook smiled. It was a genuine smile, but also forced and Kyungsoo wondered how such an expression could be made.

 

“The boy said we were to dine alone together,”Kyungsoo said. He needed to talk to this man, but his throat still felt scratchy and he would rather his uncle just ask him yes or no questions.

 

“Yes, I thought it best. Sulli, dear sweet child she is, can talk our ear off. Amber much prefers her chattering. After all, she is a woman, too. I'm sure _you_ noticed. Men like us notice such things sooner. It took Jongin about two months. Of course, he doesn't notice anyone.”

 

Men like us? Kyungsoo swallowed hard and reached into his pant pocket for the letter his mother had handed him. “This is from my mother,” he said and offered it across the table.

 

Ryeowook took the letter with a frown. He opened it slowly with thin fingers then frowned as he skimmed it. “Damage control. They did something similar with me, too.”

 

Kyungsoo had been staring down at their meal as his uncle read. A delectable red fish with pickled side dishes. Kyungsoo was use to more breads and hardier meats, but he would have to find a taste for the lean foods presented to him here. He supposed this was why his uncle was so small.

 

“Mother said you became sickly,” Kyungsoo said and moved his eyes to the sparkling beige liquid in his glass. Champagne? Or Sparkling Cider?

 

Ryeowook chuckled. “My sister likes to believe that by marrying Sulli's mother I was healed. Her husband must believe that as well or else I do not understand why he would have sent you here, but I am of no mind to change your heart, Kyungsoo, I want you to understand that.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up surprised.

 

“Well, I can definitely say you have your father's eyes at least. They are very white rich, too, but don't be so surprised that there would be more men than just you who fancy other men. I know of your incident, Kyungsoo. But, here, you won't have to worry about that happening again. Besides, you're the second son unlike I. Just hide here for now. I'll try and make it comfortable for you.”

 

Kyungsoo stared down at his meal again. His hands were beneath the table skirt clutching to the material at his knees. Ryeowook wasn't yelling at him or trying to convince him he had just been playing a trick. His uncle was accepting him. That was something Kyungsoo did not ask or want. He didn't want to be accepted. What he wanted he couldn't have and so he wanted not.

 

“May I be excused?”

 

“Eat first, you must be famished from the trip. I can't have you living here and not being fed. And it has been forever since I've shared a decent meal with another man even if that man must be my nephew. We won't discuss your incident anymore if it is making you uncomfortable.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He could humor the man he supposed. He started picking at the fish.

 

“I should explain to you a few rules. We do not go out after the sun has set and we do not go out on new moons. The waves are much too rough then and there are a few highway men of sorts when it's dark. I can have Jongin show you the expanse of my land tomorrow if you like or Amber. You can walk about there as much as you like. There are a few things that could occupy your time outside, but if you find yourself bored, Sulli will be all too glad to accompany you to town. And if that doesn't work, there are more libraries in this estate than sitting rooms and a piano if you like.”

 

Kyungsoo only nodded. The fish was better than he thought but he would have to get use to the pickled side dishes.

 

Ryeowook smiled again. “Alright, you must be tired. We will have a quiet supper.”

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said softly and took a sip of his drink. Cider.

 

“You're welcome, dear nephew.”


	2. Dear Kyunggie,

_**2.** _

 

_Dear Kyunggie,_

_Why are you fretting so much about your trip to the coast?_

_I hear it is quite nice there: Quiet, fresh air, no other house for miles around._

_It seems just like the sort of please you would enjoy._

_Besides, since the incident you have not even bothered to contact Jongdae and I._

_Chanyeol is understandable, but he is not your only friend._ _Are we not friends?_

_After so many years of roughening you up, you can't come to us when you're in a state of weakness?_

_Well I should hope that you at least write once you reach the ocean._

_I would love to know about all the strange creatures you find washed up on the shore, Kyungsoo._

_And Jongdae wishes for a shell necklace if you find the mood to send your friends presents._

_Sincerely,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

 

Kyungsoo found the coast to be invisible in the morning. Thick fog covered the hard gray waves as Sulli had warned him before he left the estate that morning. He had no plans to go very far so he had denied her request to accompany him, he could tell by the cherry pink of her day gown that she had no real intention of leaving the house and it would take another twenty minutes for her to change into play clothes. He had fallen asleep early the night before just after dinner, his head barely touching the pillow. Kyungsoo had woken before the sun and thought to watch the sunrise, but that was impossible with such thick fog. He use to watch the sun rise often over the city from his high window in the nursery. He had a habit of waking too early and then he would go back to bed and be yelled at for sleeping in late, but he didn't mind. The pastel gold and pinks blending into the soft blue of the sky was always a calming sight to start the morning off with. Now all he had was fog.

 

His grip tightened around the cross section of a kite he had found stashed away in his new room. He had never flown a kite before, but the thought of flying one in the sunrise was appealing, and it seemed it was almost always a bit windy on the beach. He couldn't fly it though as the fog would dampen the delicate paperlike material the kite was constructed from, so there went the second plan for the morning flushed down the drain. And he was afraid to get too close to the beach while he couldn't see to pick up shells. All he could really see was a great orange blurry orb slowly melting away the thick fog and so Kyungsoo took to sitting and reading.

 

He found it odd there was a desk in the middle of Ryeowook's estate, in the area just outside his walls, a large flat area close to the beach. It was a wooden desk with a few old books and tools that must have been left out on a previous occasion then forgotten about. He sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair provided and picked up one of the books, leafing through its slightly dampened pages.

 

Kyungsoo loved books. There weren't many adult books in their manor back in the city so he had spent his childhood reading every fairytale the maids brought him and every self-help book he found placed in nooks and crannies, mainly the cookbooks from the kitchen. When he finally ventured out to the library, he found he quite enjoyed books on sports besides the usual bestselling novels. He especially enjoyed a new sport called tennis brought over from a western country and he had forced his group of friends to play with him in the park the moment he had gotten the equipment for his birthday early just that winter. He hadn't brought the equipment with him. Or more like, he hadn't thought to ask for it. He wished he had. If Chanyeol's arms and legs weren't so long, Kyungsoo would have been the best at the game. But, there was no one here for him to play with. Kyungsoo doubted Sulli would change her pretty dresses for a pair of breeches and Amber didn't seem to leave the other girl's side for very long.

 

Jongin.

 

The other worker of the house was like a shadow. His uncle nor Sulli said much about the other boy. Kyungsoo wondered if there was even much to say. It wasn't as if Kyungsoo was interested in knowing why the young boy was working at his uncle's place just as he did not care to ask Amber why she wore boy clothes. Kyungsoo did not care to know anything about anyone here, he just wished for someone to occupy his time with so he didn't end up thinking about _that_.

 

Kyungsoo was brought away from his reading when his stomach let out an irritated growl. He had only taken Sulli's offered bread that morning before heading out. Looking up, the fog had mostly cleared and it appeared to be close to brunch already by the brightness of the now yellow orb lighting up the blue sky. It felt warm shining down on Kyungsoo's face and he smiled at it. He had not sunbathed in so long. The most he had seen of it lately was from behind the glass of the window of the nursery. He let his gaze lower and was surprised to see a cliff in the distances. At the tip of the cliff stood what appeared to be relics of an old castle – gray crumbled stone walls and arched holes where windows use to be. The waves barely slapped against the bottom of the cliff, but Kyungsoo could imagine what a tempest storm's wave could do to such a castle. Just because it stood so tall didn't protect it from the sea, that was just plain knowledge or so Kyungsoo hoped. He might have simply read the facts in a book.

 

Lower down on the cliff sat another small castle. It appeared white to Kyungsoo. A petite structure fairly new, yet Kyungsoo was sure it was full of treasure and housed many many beautiful people. It must have been the castle of the lords of this area. There weren't any stationary lords in the city. They usually just came sporadically during each season for parties and food. Kyungsoo wondered if they had parties in that castle. But, he remembered Sulli mentioning that his uncle was not invited to such events and had even denied Sulli the pleasure of dancing with lords and ladies like herself. For such a gentle and frail looking man, Kyungsoo wondered why his uncle seemed to be on such bad terms with everyone around him. He had admitted to disliking Kyungsoo's father, but now the neighbors as well?

 

Another growl from his stomach reminded Kyungsoo of his hunger and he stood from the desk, collecting to books so they wouldn't go through more mornings of dampness and cause mold on the precious paper. Before Kyungsoo left, though, he glanced at the castle one last time. Perhaps, since Kyungsoo was not Ryeowook's daughter, he would be allowed to see inside the beautiful building.

 

**☁**

 

Ryeowook's estate was unusually quiet when Kyungsoo walked in. Even for a small mansion, Kyungsoo thought there should be more hustle and bustle. Five people did not make for much clatter. It also made it hard to find anyone. He came across his step-cousin on the third floor sitting out on a veranda in front of a rather pathetic garden with mainly white scentless camellias blooming eating a light lunch. Amber sat on the veranda's railing nibbling her own lunch and smiling at whatever gossip the younger girl had to say. Kyungsoo knocked lightly on the door frame before entering.

 

“Oh, cousin, come in. I was told you went out to play. Please, please sit down and join me. The cook always makes much too much for just one girl to eat. We can share lunch if you haven't had it,” Sulli said and offered the chair opposite her at the petite veranda table.

 

Kyungsoo took up the offer. He found a place on the tiny treat filled table to place the damp books he found, wiped his hands, then began picking at the little delights. It was more like tea than lunch, but Kyungsoo found he quite liked the sweets and tea sandwiches, and if he felt unfulfilled later, he could ask Ryeowook about snack opportunities. At his own mansion, the cook happily made him snacks as long as Kyungsoo helped. As there had only been an array of cookbooks in the mansion, Kyungsoo tended to help a lot. He even made a meal for his family once then never told them he had when they didn't seem to find anything special about it.

 

“Oh, what are these?” Sulli asked and reached across the table to pick one up, putting it back almost immediately. “They're a bit gritty.” She wiped her fingers before going back to eating.

 

“I'm not sure. I found them on a desk out in the field close to the shore. I had gone out to try and fly a kite I found, but it was too foggy then I got caught up in one of them,” Kyungsoo answered.

 

“Oh, you found the master's research desk,” Amber said and picked up a book, wiping it. “Your uncle likes to write music in his spare time.”

 

“Music? Did I disturb the desk then? Should I not have brought them in?” Kyungsoo asked. He didn't wish to do anything to cause his uncle upset when he had just barely arrived.

 

Amber put the book back down and shook her head. “Nothing of the sort. He probably simply forgot he left them out there. He truly does treasure his books, but I wouldn't bother his desk too much. Jongin once drew on it, I hear, and got a child's whipping from the cook because the master got so upset. He put that desk in the most perfect spot for inspiration.”

 

“Inspiration?” Kyungsoo remembered the two castles on the cliff. “It is a beautiful view once the fog rolls out.”

 

“Oh, did you see the castles?” Sulli asked excitedly.

 

Kyungsoo turned to her taking his step-cousin in for the first time that morning. She looked especially like a porcelain doll today, skin creamy from little exposure to sun, dark hair laying about her revealed shoulders in curls, and the same pink day dress from that morning with all it's ruffles and lace. He smiled at her finding his cousin quite pretty and hoped his brother would not meet her. For all the admiring Kyungsoo had done of his brother when young, he had come to realize the older Do son now close to thirty wanted nothing more than to drink and fondle women when he wasn't pretending to be a good politician like they're father.

 

“I did indeed. Why are there two?”

 

“Well that's because—Oh! Amber tells stories better than I do, let's have her speak,” Sulli said and turned to the older girl.

 

Amber chuckled and removed her cap running a hand through short bobbed recently washed hair browned by the sun. “If the little mistress insists. Well, I came here with Sulli when her mother married the master. I was about twelve then and the villagers were all too eager to fill my mind with all these crazy myths they had. The tale is that every hundred years, a great wave crashes against this coast and brings with it a monster that terrorizes the village for how every many years they allow them to stay before driving the monster out again. The first time it happened, it was the largest wave. It hit the cliff that the royal family that lived here at the time and they were wiped out. They had built their castle high on that cliff thinking nothing could reach them up there, but they were wrong. Another time they hit this very estate here hence the crack in the wall. It has been about two hundred years since a big wave has come and some villagers think the monsters have died out since they were last ran off the coast and that was why new lords were able to build a castle up on that cliff, but other villagers say that the last monsters were never ran out successfully.”

 

“Yes, and it's said that you should never go too close to the sea on a new moon,” Sulli added.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked. He had never believed in silly stories like these. Monsters under his bed, kidnappers in his closet, Jack Frost tapping on his window in the middle of winter if the fire was not kept warm. Things like that were ridiculous to Kyungsoo.

 

“Because that's the only time you can't see the monsters. There isn't enough light to reflect off them on a new moon,” Sulli said then looked toward Amber for affirmation.

 

Amber laughed. “Well, that's the most told story anyways. There's a few stories involving this ocean and that relic castle.”

 

“Well, that is how it is for all relic things,” Kyungsoo said and reached out for the teapot on the table.

 

“Oh, let me pour it,” Sulli said and picked up the delicately painted ceramic.

 

Amber slid from the railing and walked around their table, patting Sulli's waist as she did. “How about you two play together for today? Today's a big shipping day and I'll have to help Jongin out with pulling our stock in so I can't babysit the little mistress.”

 

“I am old enough not to be babysat, thank you,” Sulli said and offered Kyungsoo sugar when she was done pouring his tea.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He had wished to spend the day alone, but perhaps the company of a young girl would be refreshing. He had never tried talking to one before and Sulli seemed to talk enough herself to keep them entertained. He smiled as best he could. “I think I would be delighted to escort my cousin around today.”

 

**☁**

 

Supper approached quicker than Kyungsoo anticipated and he was left breathless when he arrived in the dining room to another intimate dinner with his uncle. It had been months since Kyungsoo had spent so much time in the presence of such a lively person. Though, Sulli's liveliness was quite a bit more tiring as Kyungsoo had to fake interest many times. He had never known there to be such a large gap between what men and women were taught to be interested in as they grew up. Sulli had showered him with her large collection of dresses and shoes and jewelry. He marveled at each piece. They were definitely fine. But, Kyungsoo had no interest in the details. He barely had interest on most fittings for his own clothes. When Sulli talked about the coast, though, Kyungsoo found himself very interested. She talked about living in her father's great castle where her brother reigned now then playing here as a child and how though it was so dreary she seemed to find sunlight in many places. And she had gone to the relic castle. That was the most interesting. Kyungsoo had asked to know more, but Sulli could scarcely remember the wandering visit taken when Ryeowook first became her step-father.

 

“You're a bit late, nephew,” Ryeowook said as Kyungsoo took his seat. “But I suppose I shall forgive it. It does seem you have been very caught up.”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at himself. Indeed he seemed a bit rumpled and exhaustion was probably prevalent. Sulli had insisted on learning a new dance that Kyungsoo had just so happened been taught for the ball on which that incident occurred. He tried to flatten out his hair and clothes. So much for good impressions. “Sulli insisted that we have a dance lesson.”

 

Ryeowook laughed. “So, you have been playing pet to my daughter all day?”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at his plate. Fish with glaze and more pickled vegetables though he saw a bowl of stir-fry and rice set to the side as well and immediately picked at it. “I simply agreed to go around with her today.”

 

“Exhausting isn't she? But it is a good trait. It means she'll never find herself bored.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled a bit and started at his fish thinking over the day. “Oh, I went out this morning.”

 

“Not too far I hope,” Ryeowook said and began to pour them both glasses of that sparkling cider.

 

“I happened by a desk. I believe Amber said you use it to write music.”

 

“Ah, so you saw that. Beautiful view isn't it? It is a good place to read and get inspiration for a song. Sometimes you don't need an instrument to hear the music so I will leave my piano and go there. I heard you were quite proficient in music yourself.”

 

“I was a choir boy for many years,” Kyungsoo admitted, though it wasn't quite true. He often practiced with the choir instructor when he was young, one of the only times he was out of the house, but he only sang with the group on holidays. Baekhyun and Jongdae had said they had been in the choir as well, but Kyungsoo could never remember discussing with them before on those holidays though he didn't discuss much with anyone usually attached to his frail mother's skirts.

 

“Then you certainly must sing with me one day,” Ryeowook said and lifted his glass.

 

Kyungsoo copied the motion and clinked his glass with his uncle's. “Indeed, I would be most honored to, uncle.”

 

Silence fell after that. It was a comfortable silence and Kyungsoo would have enjoyed it any other time, but curiosity was bubbling up inside him. “I brought those books in, they were getting damp.”

 

“From the desk? Ah, yes, I forget to bring them in sometimes.”

 

“One was about old architecture. Are you interested in that old castle on the cliff, uncle?”

 

Ryeowook hummed. “Everyone here is interested in it, but it is much too dangerous to go up there. The waves have weathered away the rock. I'm afraid even the new castle will be affected soon.”

 

Kyungsoo stared at his fish. “I would love to go there.”

 

“Everyone would.” The response was definite. Kyungsoo wondered if it was a forbearance, but did not like to ask further.

 

Ryeowook broke the silence again after a few minutes. “I am glad to see you getting along well with Sulli. I was afraid you two would not agree. No matter how pretty she is, she can be a bit much to handle for men.”

 

“I don't mind. She is a bit like my old friends back at home.”

 

Ryeowook nodded then chuckled. “She use to play like a boy. She never wore boy clothes, but she would do everything her brother did and follow Amber and Jongin about like crazy getting her pretty dresses so dirty. Her mother fretted so much over it. She fretted over a lot of things though.”

 

“She doesn't seem the type to get her dresses dirty now,” Kyungsoo pointed out. Sulli had seemed very proud of her gowns when she had shown them to Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh, I don't doubt she would if she was given the chance, but she's approaching that age where girls want to appear feminine.”

 

“If I'm correct, she is only about a year younger than I. Her season will be upon her.”

 

Ryeowook nodded. “Indeed. I had hoped to have her engaged before or else her brother has threatened to hook her to one of his friends, but I don't think Sulli would like being a baroness or duke's wife.”

 

“I think those are honorary positions,” Kyungsoo said. She would get to live in a castle.

 

“She likes it here. And with a husband, she could go to a party in that castle on the cliff without worry.”

 

“Then you would have to marry her to someone from the castle,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

“Or you.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up surprised. “Uncle I...uncle.”

 

“I'm aware you aren't interested in women, but you can't be unaware of the fact your mother did send you away to a house with a young unattached girl in it. Sulli is not your blood and from your mother's previous letters I can tell she wishes for a duke's daughter to marry one of her sons.”

 

Kyungsoo stood up suddenly. “Uncle, I can't. We shouldn't even be talking about this.”

 

“Kyungsoo, sit down,” Ryeowook said, hands folded beneath his chin.

 

“No, uncle...I...” Kyungsoo's fists clenched at his sides. “I thought you said you understood my situation.”

 

“I do. But, if you were to be engaged to Sulli, you could go back to your city and that incident will be written off as a joke or a slip of sanity and Sulli isn't the type to complain if her husband didn't visit her often. She has other things to occupy herself with. I can't let her be engaged to your brother.”

 

Kyungsoo's chest tightened. It felt like that day again. “I'm...I am not in the mind to discuss this and I will not eat with you, uncle, if you're going to undermine my feelings.”

 

Kyungsoo turned away from the table and started down the hall.

 

“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo!” Ryeowook called.

 

He didn't hear. His heart hurt too much.


	3. Dear Kyungsoo,

_**3.** _

 

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_I apologize for not writing sooner. Without your presence I have_

_found myself the caretaker of the group. I will not write to wish you an enjoyable_

_stay on the coast as I'm sure it must be miserable for you all alone there_

_or to meddle in the incident that occurred between you and Chanyeol._

_I write simply to ask about your health and to update you on the current events in our social group._

_It seems your brother was caught wooing the girl from the bakery,_

_wooing in a most adulterated fashion and of course he denies it._

_I would hope to say that this news has overshadowed your own gossip but it has not._

_You are still the highlight of talk, an achievement none of us thought you would ever achieve,_

_but it's nothing to be proud of. Baekhyun's still miffed for whatever reason as you can tell from his own writings._

_C_ _hanyeol is pretending everything is alright and perhaps that is the best way to have this blow over._

_As for I, I am just wishing that happiness finds us all and for you and Chanyeol, sooner than later._

_Love,_

_Kim Jongdae_

 

The night air was cold even for a late spring in the north. It was the sea breeze that made it so, damp in the light night fog and little light filtered through from the waxing crescent of a moon up above. Kyungsoo had missed the new moon by a day and grateful for that he was. The tiny bit of silver light gave him ease through the dark fog though he was not aware of where he was headed, he had just wanted to leave the estate. He was heartbroken once more.

 

Kyungsoo had thought his uncle understood him from what was discussed at yesterday's dinner, but perhaps he had understood wrong. Ryeowook must not have the same affections Kyungsoo did or he would not try and force his stepdaughter into Kyungsoo's arms. Certainly, Kyungsoo could agree he did not want to see Sulli marry his brother, but he could not marry her either. For all her beauty and cheeriness, Kyungsoo had no sexual desire for her. And she was quite tall. Kyungsoo was done with tall people affecting his heart.

 

Kyungsoo found himself at the pier closest to his uncle's estate. It wasn't a fishing pier, just a small dock with a couple well made small boats that Sulli must use for quiet strolls on the waves when the water was calm. He could see the water through the light fog, black and glittering with the slivered light of the moon. It seemed calm enough. And what would it really matter if it wasn't?

 

Other than the incident itself, getting called out on it was the most terrifying thing Kyungsoo had ever been through. He had walked back into the ballroom dejected and rumpled and already trying to keep himself in check when another politician came up to his father and started talking then Chanyeol's father came and they began to argue and Kyungsoo was rushed away by his mother and later beaten by his father when he could not find the words to defend himself or deny a thing. He had been so angry and locked himself away waiting to hear from Chanyeol, but of course he never did. He didn't hear from any of them until it was decided he would be sent away, but then _he_ didn't want to see _them_.

 

So, what would it matter?

 

Kyungsoo carefully boarded the boat. It had been ages since he'd been on one, but he could remember rowing the one on the lake in the south park for his brother and a young girl he was wooing for the first time. He had been kicked off the boat later, pants wetted in the shallow part of the lake not able to reach the shore in time. He sat down to steady the rocking his entrance made and reached around him for the oars. There was only one, but Kyungsoo thought that would do. A late night row in the shallows of the ocean would help clear his mind and he could figure out what to do.

 

Perhaps he should just run away.

 

He had no coin though.

 

Kyungsoo rowed slowly out into the never ending blackness. He tried not to loose sight of the pier and the light from the estate. The fog was fairly light and sporadically placed still so early in the night. He rowed until he was a fair distances out that if he did fall out of the boat, he would be able to swim back. He pulled the oar back in and looked up at the black velvet of the night sky sprinkled with twinkling stars that peaked through dark clouds. Was it to rain? Kyungsoo had not bothered to ask about the weather since arriving. It had rained in the city before Kyungsoo had left, but usually it was bright and sunny as sunny could be in a city. He had guessed here it would always be foggy and gray. Like the calm before a storm rolled in.

 

The boat rocked suddenly and Kyungsoo grabbed hold of the sides. He looked around himself when the rocking stopped and caught a glimpse of silver scales of a fish reflected in the moonlight and supposed a strong wave had rippled its way this close to the shore startling both he and the fish. He wondered if he had yet eaten this fish's family. Other than the chickens, Kyungsoo had never met the family of something he had eaten. Even the fruits and vegetables were brought in already plucked from the market that morning. The fish stayed swimming about the boat and Kyungsoo reached down wondering if it would bite him if he touched it. He only felt something slimy when he touched the water and quickly retracted his hand. There might be eels as well. Kyungsoo loved eating them, but had read they were dangerous. Or jellyfish.

 

“Oi, is someone there?”

 

Kyungsoo was started hearing the voice. It sounded like Jongin though Kyungsoo had barely heard the younger boy. He grabbed his oar and rowed a bit farther from the pier so Jongin would not see him, masked by a thicker cloud of fog. He could see Jongin's lamp through the blanket then it was gone and Kyungsoo guessed he had not noticed the boat gone, or if he had, he had gone to some sort of authority about it, perhaps Ryeowook. Kyungsoo sighed thankful for a bit more silence so he could think. He wanted to just stay here in this boat and let it float him where it would. Most likely he would just get pushed up on shore and stranded there like shells after high tide ended. Maybe the boat would tip over if he fell asleep and he would drown before he could awaken. His hands clenched at the thought.

 

Before Kyungsoo could make a decision, the boat rocked again. He stood and saw more silver this time. A bigger fish? The boat didn't stop rocking as the fish continued swimming around him. He tried to settle it with his weight and leaned over with the oar in hand, sticking the wooden paddled beneath the surface as if to shoo the creature away. Something grabbed it. Kyungsoo almost screamed, but the sound was ripped from him as he was tugged and he tripped over the edge of the row boat falling into the cold black water, back first. He stared up at the sky, fog having cleared for the moment, up at the silver crescent moon, as he slowly sunk lower and lower almost as if the water was tugging at his wet blazer making him go faster. He reached up.

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to die, but he didn't know how to keep on living.

 

He wanted to cry.

 

Two dots of bright swirling dots like the reflection of stars on the ocean's active surface appeared before him. Eyes. Kyungsoo's vision had become blurry and he couldn't make out the face they belonged to, but those eyes. He had never seen that color before and even as he was wrapped in a wet warmth and his eyes closed, body becoming numb, he thought he never would again.

 

**☁**

 

It had not been particularly a special night nor had anything special happened that day. Kyungsoo was just tired of keeping it inside himself. Kyungsoo hated all three of his best friends the same, they each ended up with a bruise courtesy of of their younger friend by the end of every day, but Chanyeol a little less. Though he was tall and ridiculous, there was something about Chanyeol that had always appealed to Kyungsoo. It was that something that had charmed Kyungsoo into their little group in the first place. Was it his ears that stuck out too much but also brought attention to his handsome face? Was it the way one eyes scrunched up more than the other when he laughed loudly making him look like something from folktales that came in the dead of night to steal your baby? Maybe it was the way his dark eyes glimmered and his nose scrunched up like a puppy's when he made a joke. And he was the most gentle with Kyungsoo maybe because he had been the youngest up until then but Kyungsoo had not thought about that when the incident occurred.

 

It was a party just like any previous party in his own home. The adults flirted about in the main ballroom and Kyungsoo and his group floated between the ballroom and another sitting room close by making fun of his brother and Chanyeol's elder sister who was much too smart to fall for his charms. For all his admiring of the older man, Kyungsoo quite enjoyed poking fun at his brother with his friends and they found it twice as entertaining because none of them had interest in chasing skirt. It was never spoken straight out, but Kyungsoo knew. He knew even if Baekhyun fawned over the nine elder daughters of the richest man in the city and Jongdae seemed to have a crush on the recently widowed foreign wine's trades woman and Chanyeol still had dreams of marrying his childhood girlfriend, the only girl he would probably ever be able to properly marry. They pretended to be like Kyungsoo's brother, but they weren't and Kyungsoo was tired of it and tired of the burning in his chest just standing beside Chanyeol in the sitting room.

 

A quiet invitation made sure Kyungsoo got Chanyeol into a library that had been closed up for the party and much of Kyungsoo's life, but Kyungsoo had a key now that he was nineteen. He only lit one lamp in the room as Chanyeol made his way to a seat babbling about the wine at the party and the woes of looking so much like his elder sister. Kyungsoo just chuckled and picked up a book. He had said he had a book to show Chanyeol.

 

“Look here, Chanyeol. I found something interesting,” he said holding the book before Chanyeol. It was one on an ancient civilization with an illustration of two men. Maybe they were wrestling, but Kyungsoo thought not from the words marked on the page.

 

“What in the world is that?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel giddy as he spoke, excitement evident in his voice. “It seems that in this ancient civilization, courting between same sexes was widely established and they could love anyone they pleased. Isn't that wonderful? I think this illustration shows such a situation.”

 

Chanyeol had took the book and frowned at it. “It looks painful.”

 

While Chanyeol was distracted, Kyungsoo took up his courage and climbed into the chair Chanyeol sat in, straddling the elder's waist. Chanyeol looked up and laughed, putting the book away and easily held Kyungsoo's hips. His eyes sparkled and his smile was teeth rich as he stared up at Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing? You're not going to put me in a headlock now are you? I can't remember doing anything to have upset you today.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. He had had a whole speech prepared, but now the only thing he could think of to do was lean in and kiss Chanyeol. His first kiss. He didn't think it was very good, but it lasted a few seconds and Kyungsoo assumed Chanyeol must have been wanting it, too. He lowered his hips onto Chanyeol's lap and slowly started moving them. His brother was far from a virgin and Kyungsoo was far from wanting to be one either. He wasn't sure of Chanyeol's experience, but he knew Baekhyun and Jongdae knew more than they let on. But, Chanyeol's hands grabbed tighter to his hips and pushed him away. Kyungsoo tumbled to the floor staring wide eyed up at Chanyeol as he stood, one hand wiping at his mouth and his own eyes narrowed and looking away.

 

“What kind of joke is this, Kyungsoo?” he asked.

 

A joke? Kyungsoo's heart shattered right there. “It's...it's not a joke.”

 

Chanyeol lowered his hand and lowered his head. “I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I can't. Not now...not you.”

 

There was a creak from the doorway. Someone must have seen. Chanyeol immediately left the room, but Kyungsoo stayed behind and cried silently.

 

_Not now...not you._

 

Those words slowly haunted Kyungsoo as he awoke to find himself in bed in his room at his uncle's estate. He blinked his eyes and saw a chiseled face staring down at him slightly gold from the sun and dark dark eyes.

 

“He's awake,” the face said then moved away and a pale beautiful face replaced it.

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo, are you alright?”

 

Sulli. Kyungsoo tried to smile. He tried to speak but only croaked then started to cough. Someone helped him into a sitting position and Sulli offered him a glass of water.

 

“Don't try too hard,” she said. “You've been out on the beach until just before the sun rose. There was a nasty current that tried dragging you and Lord Suho down into the ocean, but he still managed to get you up on the shore, but he was so tuckered out that he just flopped down right there and Jongin found you both in the morning.”

 

“Lord Suho?” Kyungsoo asked. A flash of sparkling storm colored eyes flashed before his mind, but he did not remember a person to go with them. He...he had drowned? Kyungsoo remembered being upset and rowing out too far. Then he'd tripped out of the boat like a klutz. He wasn't dead though.

 

“Oh yes. Lord Suho is the Earl of the castle up on the cliff. He's a very charming man. Sometimes he does night duty because the shore here can be unpredictable especially at night.” Sulli suddenly lightly smacked Kyungsoo's arm. “That's why you shouldn't run off in the middle of the night like that. Jongin was out looking for you and stepfather spent all night pacing the mansion wondering if you had hidden on him like a child. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can go kill yourself. What would I do without my new playmate.”

 

She was pouting and Kyungsoo suddenly felt guilty. He reached out and squeezed her hand. She was a good girl, but Kyungsoo could never love her. “I apologize.”

 

“Indeed you should. And to Jongin, stepfather, and Lord Suho, too. You've troubled them all. Jongin really hates being by the ocean at night.”

 

Kyungsoo glanced across the room where the boy named Jongin stood pulling out a set of clothes and refilling a water bowl. He smiled a bit. “I apologize for troubling you.”

 

Jongin only shrugged. “You people troubling me is my job.” He then turned and left the room. Sulli stood as well and leaned down kissing the top of Kyungsoo's head.

 

“You should rest a bit more, cousin. You can apologize to stepfather later. He said you should be fine tomorrow and then you can accompany me to the market. You might run into Lord Suho there and give him your thanks for saving you,” she said.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded. He watched Sulli leave with a swish of her full skirts then sighed and closed his eyes. He could see those stormy ocean colored orbs.

 

Lord Suho, huh.

 

**☁**

 

As Sulli had said, the next morning, Kyungsoo was awakened by Jongin early in the morning and the younger boy quietly went about picking out proper attire to be seen in public with while Kyungsoo sleepily ate the breakfast he had brought in. Kyungsoo had managed a short encounter with his uncle the night before when he woke up from his third or so nap to find the small man sitting in a corner of his room reading a book probably on duty to watch over Kyungsoo and made sure he didn't drown in his sleep or something. He felt fine though and had managed to mumble an apology. Ryeowook had smiled and stood and kissed the top of Kyungsoo's head like Sulli had, as if Kyungsoo was a child, and perhaps he still was, and perhaps that was why Ryeowook hadn't mentioned more about engaging him to Sulli. At nineteen, Kyungsoo still did not feel like an adult. Especially when the carriage, led by Amber, had finally come to a stop in town.

 

Kyungsoo had not seen the town an hour's drive from Ryeowook's estate since he first arrived on the train. It had been dreary and gray and he had spent too much time in his head to take much else in. Today, however, with a cream skirted Sulli on his arm and a day's laze in bed, Kyungsoo had the energy to take everything in. The town was small, so small. Kyungsoo felt he could walk up and down the two main streets ten times before the appropriate return time came. But, it was bustling with life. Mostly there were just dust skirted women and their mischievous children, but there were men on break from sailing or just in from a haul and those who had come off the train to wait the hour before they could board again and head further north or east or west, probably not south. Kyungsoo couldn't imagine a train coming from any farther north of the sea. Just ships.

 

“Come, cousin,” Sulli said and began to drag Kyungsoo down a street before he had even properly fixed the sitting creases in his black pants.

 

Black. Jongin had chose one of his more expensive outfits, but in black. Kyungsoo had looked in his closet to ask for a change and realized once again that his mother's taste in color was very limited or was that just the limited color for a boy. He felt like he was mourning something. Perhaps he was. His heart. If he thought about it, he could still feel the cracks and pieces broken off in his stomach. He followed Sulli none the less. So fair skinned and like a doll. Kyungsoo wished he had a sister as pretty as her, one he could take out and dress up like this. Then again, a sister like Sulli would certainly be too much work and as they came to stop at the first little shop on the first road. Kyungsoo noticed the low cut of her dress and push of creamy mounds giving the illusion that it was twice that low. And Sulli would have definitely married young if Kyungsoo's elder brother didn't get his hands on her incest or not.

 

“Oh, Sulli dear. It has been a while,” said a warm gentle voice with a hint of an accent. “And you have a gentleman with you.”

 

Sulli chuckled and tightened her grip on Kyungsoo's arm bringing his attention to the shopkeeper, a young man who looked like he might be from South East of the coast, maybe a neighboring country even. His face was gentle though and he smiled with a deep dimple at them.

 

“Yixing, this is my step-cousin, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Yixing, the shopkeeper, smiled more and reached a hand out. “Ah, I have heard from this excited lass that you were headed this way. She gets so lonely up there in the Kim's estate with only those two lads about. That's why she's always coming here and spending her stepfather's gold at my shop. It's good to have more people our age about that actually come here and don't just have their footmen order for them.”

 

Kyungsoo took Yixing's hand quickly. It was just as warm and gentle as his smile and he looked about the shop. It seemed like a clothing shop and Kyungsoo looked at Sulli with a bit of a raised brow. “Are there not many young adults here?”

 

Sulli patted his arm. “Not at all unless they're married. They all get married so young, even the boys unless they choose to work as fishers for either stepfather, Lord Suho, or the foreign royalty down the other way. The foreign royalty have quite a few young men. All very handsome, but all very serious as well.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and looked about the place finding more women dresses on display than men's suits and even some more traditional choices. “Is this where you buy all your pretty dresses Sulli?”

 

“Oh yes. Yixing can heal anyone's soul with fabric. Which is why I brought you here. And I want a new dress as well.” She turned to Yixing and smiled. “How about you use that pretty new ice blue fabric on the both of us?”

 

“Matching outfits?” Yixing asked and chuckled.

 

“Yes, I think it would be darling, don't you cousin?”

 

Kyungsoo had a response on his tongue when someone else walked into the shop and caught it. He was gorgeous. Gentle in face, a face so white it could rival snow, but handsome in its sculpt. He walked with an easy grace, dark red tinted hair pushed back to reveal a handsome white forehead. Pink lips. And as he came closer, Kyungsoo noted he was a bit short in stature, but the way his dark blue suit fitted him made him appear feet taller. Then there were those eyes, dark at first, but the color of a stormy sea when the light hit them just right. Kyungsoo knew those eyes.  
  
“Oh, Lord Suho,” the shopkeeper greeted and suddenly Sulli was clinging to his arm again almost hiding.

 

“That's Lord Suho?” Kyungsoo whispered the question to Sulli behind him. Lord Suho, the man that had saved him from drowning, the result of a depressed tantrum Kyungsoo was now deeply regretting. That kind of first impression on such a man was no good at all.

 

“Indeed. Isn't he gorgeous? Oh, this is a good time to apologize. Go on now. You're a man, you can approach him without being scared.”

 

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh at Sulli admitting she was scared of a man with such a gentle handsomeness to him, but Kyungsoo was frightened as well. He cleared his throat though, but again words left him when those eyes landed on him, widening with surprise before settling into a gentle smile.

 

“Ah, Kim Ryeowook's nephew. It is good to see you're up and about already.”

 

Kyungsoo jumped then bowed. “Lord Suho. I believe thanks is in order.”

 

“Ah yes. Also, I must apologize for not sticking around,” he said then turned his gaze to the girl behind Kyungsoo. “Miss Sulli, perhaps I may borrow your companion for a bit?”

 

Sulli giggled. “Indeed, Lord Suho. Please take him. He's a bit dreary still.”

 

Lord Suho reached out, taking Kyungsoo by the wrist. “Well, then I will try and cheer him up. Place your order, we'll be just across the way in that little cafe.”

 

Kyungsoo followed Lord Suho, his wrist burning where he touched him. His chest felt funny, his cracked heart trying to wriggle free of itself like a new born animal breaking from its shell. They stopped at an outside table of the mentioned cafe and Lord Suho finally let go of his wrist only to pull out the chair for Kyungsoo who sat with his narrow shoulders hunched forward and stared down at the table.

 

“My, what large eyes you have,” Lord Suho finally said sitting down across from him.

 

Kyungsoo looked up and blinked awfully owlishly at the man across from him.

 

Lord Suho laughed. It was a nice expression on his face. “Just like an owl. Owl's are very charming though.”

 

Kyungsoo blushed. The heat on his cheeks having become unfamiliar since the incident.

 

“You're red already? I pinned you for the shy type, but I won't tease you for too long, I do have business I need to see to. Perhaps I could tease you another day?”

 

It took Kyungsoo a second to realize Lord Suho had asked a question. “O-oh yes, please do come visit us at my uncle's estate, Lord Suho.”

 

“Call me Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Lord Suho is simply my title.”

 

Kyungsoo wasn't sure he could do that. He just nodded.

 

“Well, the important question is if you are doing alright, but I seem to have answered that one just by looking at you. So, how about you tell me why you were out on a boat at night. It is very dangerous.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I...thought a row might clear me of my tempered mood.”

 

“The row didn't, but falling into that water must have. You're lucky I was there. A sea monster might have gotten you otherwise.”

 

Sea monster? He wasn't a child to believe such things. “Thank you. I truly am sorry for troubling you. I will try to conform my manners to better suit living by the coast.”

 

Lord Suho nodded and stood. “That sounds fair. And you will let me call on you, yes? I am your savior after all.”

 

Call on him? Kyungsoo didn't think that was the right wording for visiting or making friends. “Y-yes that's fair.”

 

“Then I bid you good day, Do Kyungsoo. May we meet again soon,” Lord Suho said then turned and left and by the time Kyungsoo was back in his bed at his uncle's estate after a hard day's shopping with Sulli, the amusement in those ocean gray eyes was still burned into his mind.

 

 


	4. Dear Friends,

_**4.** _

 

_Dear Friends,_

_I have found the mood to finally write back to you. Your letters truly are dear to me,_

_I hope you won't stop writing just because of my temperament as of late._

_After the initial shock of coming to the coast and everything else,_

_I finally let off some of that steam I have let build upf_

_and it appears that life here will be much more suitable to my tastes than I had thought._

_Of course I still miss running the streets with you all,_

_but the quiet solitude and easy atmosphere here are easing my pains._

_I hope you are doing well in your own healing._

_As for Chanyeol in particular, I do hope you are not too troubled._

_Sincerly,_

_Do Kyungsoo_

 

Late morning found Kyungsoo sitting in a study reading a book he had found about some sea traveler on his journey west with Sulli nestled up on a rocking chair knitting a scarf or hat with Amber's instructions. He had been in a fair mood since going out the day before. He had been surprised by the sophistication of the shops in such a small area. Yixing had proved a wonder with clothes as when they had gone back just before leaving to get sized, Yixing already had a few jackets mocked up for Kyungsoo. There had been sweet cafes and flower shops with flowers Kyungsoo thought could never grow anywhere but in a damp wet climate like that they were in, and the people were all very nice to Sulli. But perhaps his mood was mostly brought on by the introduction of Lord Suho, Kim Junmyeon.

 

Kyungsoo had found it hard to get the man out of his mind. Considering Lord Suho had been Kyungsoo's savior, Kyungsoo had thought nothing of the constant plague of images of his face flashing in the back of his mind until they plagued his night's sleep. Then he thought, perhaps it was the oddity of his eye color that had Kyungsoo continuously thinking of him. They were such an odd and beautiful color. Most everyone in the country had a variation of the color brown usually in its darker shades. But, then again it wasn't just pictures of Lord Suho's eyes that Kyungsoo saw. He saw the earl's white gloved hand wrapped around his wrist as he tugged him across the street to the cafe. He saw the white pale skin pulled across his beautifully chiseled face. He saw pink lips pulled into a gentle smile. And all of that made Kyungsoo's body crawl when he thought about it. He shivered and bit his lip then forced himself back into the task at hand which, currently, was  reading about pirates trying to board the traveler's ship.

 

“Cousin, are you alright? You seem awfully concerned with that book. Is it horrible?” Sulli asked looking up from her knitting which Amber had mostly taken over.

 

Kyungsoo blinked at Sulli surprised at being caught making weird faces. He tried to smile, his lips feeling strained at the action. “Yes well, it is a very action packed story I admit. Pirates have just made an appearance. I am a bit worried for the main character.”

 

Sulli suddenly laughed. “Oh, is it that book? Amber's read it to me, haven't you, Amber?”

 

The girl dressed in men's clothing nodded. “It's been a few years but I don't remember ever making so many faces in the previous chapters.”

 

Kyungsoo just shrugged and went back to the book. He wasn't making faces at the story so much as at his own thoughts. He flipped to the next page starting a new chapter and that was when there was a loud knock through the estate's main mansion.

 

Amber stood and handed the knitting back to Sulli. “I'll get it.”

 

Kyungsoo watched her leave wondering who could be at the door. The mail had already arrived reminding Kyungsoo that morning that he still had not read the two letters from Jongdae and Baekhyun and so he had spent the morning writing a reply response to go out the next day which had been about the only time he hadn't been thinking about Lord Suho (Well, maybe a little) since yesterday. Perhaps a package? But Kyungsoo didn't know who would be getting a package unless it was a dress for Sulli. Kyungsoo had nothing more he needed from home. When Amber appeared in the study again, she had a strange look on her face and she bowed.

 

“There is a guest here for Do Kyungsoo. He is in the front drawing room,” she said, voice lower than usual acting as the male she dressed as.

 

Kyungsoo stood and sat his book in a place he could easily find it later before exiting the study and headed to the front parlor. He found, standing in a corner, a short statured man in a dark blue suit facing toward a window. At first Kyungsoo was confused on who he was, but he caught the reflection of stormy ocean colored eyes and immediately bowed.

 

“Lord Suho, it is an honor to have you visit,” he said.

 

Slowly, Lord Suho turned, a smile already prepared on his pink lips. “Good morning, Kyungsoo. I thought I would like to visit you before lunch if that is alright with you.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “If you would like to have lunch here, that is alright with me, too.”

 

Lord Suho chuckled and Kyungsoo felt himself turn red. He had sounded too eager. And it wasn't his home to invite others for lunch. Lord Suho gestured to the couch in the room and Kyungsoo nodded taking a seat. The earl sat down next to him.

 

“Sulli told me you're an Earl,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Ah yes, something like that I suppose,” Lord Suho said and lifted an arm behind the couch, behind Kyungsoo's shoulders. “I was thinking that we could talk about what you were so upset about to risk your life the other night.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately frowned and scooted away a bit. “Did my uncle ask you to come?”  
  


“Not at all. I would suspect he does not even know I am here. The servant girl that greeted me should be telling him soon, though, I suspect.”

 

“You knew she was a girl?”

 

Lord Suho turned his smile to Kyungsoo, oddly colored eyes turning into crescents. “People like us would know sooner than later.”

 

People like us? Ryeowook had said that before, but then he had started talking about engaging Kyungsoo to Sulli. Perhaps it didn't mean what Kyungsoo thought it did. “Do you dislike my uncle, Lord Suho?”

 

“I think your uncle a very smart man. I shouldn't like to upset him. However, I would like to be friends with you.”

 

Friends. Kyungsoo wasn't sure that was a good idea. Lord Suho was handsome and Kyungsoo was weak to handsome men. He was not tall though and Kyungsoo guessed it was not Chanyeol's height that had tickled Kyungsoo's heart. “I would not mind having a male companion. Jongin seems to be a solitude sort of person.”

 

Lord Suho frowned at the mention of the name. “Yes, Jongin does not like me, but he's a good boy.”

 

“Oh, and why doesn't he like you?” Kyungsoo asked. He could imagine why Ryeowook would be wary. The earl could probably buy out his uncle's estate and fishing boats if he wanted to.

 

“He use to work in our castle,” was Lord Suho's reply. “But, again, as your savior, won't you talk to me about it? You seem so very...lonely, Kyungsoo. I'm not too much older than you so your worries are my worries.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't really want rumors flying around here as well as back in the city, but he felt as if Lord Suho might understand. He felt maybe he really was the same especially as he felt Lord Suho's arm lower and a thumb lightly rub at the back of his neck. “I...well how much do you know?”

 

“Just that Kim Ryeowook's nephew was coming to stay with him because he got into trouble. I thought perhaps you had gotten a girl pregnant, but Sulli would not have clung to you so if that was the case. And you don't look like someone with a libido, at least not for girls.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He'd said it. Lord Suho just smirked and he removed his hand from the back of the couch and lightly petted it through Kyungsoo's hair. “I'm right then.”

 

Had he been caught? He hunched his shoulders a bit as those fingers combed through his bangs and he blushed. He could hear footsteps coming, but ignored them until a throat cleared behind him. Amber again.

 

“Lord Suho, the master would like to speak to you.”

 

Lord Suho sighed and stood. Kyungsoo stood as well, but Lord Suho pressed a hand to his shoulder pushing back down. “I am to leave after I speak with your uncle, so please don't bother seeing me out or anything. I would just like to ask you if I could call you out to play one day soon. I might not get ran off so soon that way.”

 

Called out to play? Only children did that. Called on? Kyungsoo smiled a bit. “Oh yes, certainly you may. I'm sure I would get much too bored here eventually with only books to occupy myself.”

 

Lord Suho returned the smile and followed Amber out of the drawing room.

 

If Kyungsoo had been paying attention, he would have seen Amber throw him a disapproving look before she left behind Lord Suho.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo eventually retired back to the study where he had left his book. Sulli wasn't there anymore neither was her needle work, and Kyungsoo took the time to try and emerge himself into the story so he wouldn't think about stormy ocean eyes or the feel of a soft pale thumb on the back of his neck. It was much too soon for something like this. A crush on Lord Suho? Kyungsoo shouldn't even entertain the thought. He was the lord of this coast. Certainly Kyungsoo's family had money, but that was all a politician's title got him. Even without thinking about rank, they were both men. With Chanyeol Kyungsoo could have hidden it as they were already friends, but if he started hanging around Lord Suho, wasn't it too obvious? Did he really care? Lord Suho was such a handsome man.

 

It was too soon for that though.

 

A presence joined Kyungsoo in the study as he forced himself into the next chapter of the book, once again getting distracted by thoughts of his visitor. He looked up to see his uncle approaching in a slow occupied manner, looking about everywhere but Kyungsoo. Eventually, his eyes fell onto the book in Kyungsoo's hands and he came with a soft smile to lean against the window next to where Kyungsoo sat reading.

 

“That's a good read,” Ryeowook commented. “I hope you're enjoying it.”

 

“Yes. I just finished the chapter about the pirate boarding. Now he is looking for his lost friend,” Kyungsoo said pointing out the page he was on in the book.

 

Ryeowook nodded and took a seat on the windowsill by Kyungsoo's chair. “It's his lover, but you would only have caught on to that if you've read books about this explorer as many times as I have. He would not dare come right out and say it, though. Some believe it was a woman dressed as a man, but there would have been proof of that with his death, don't you think?”

 

Kyungsoo stared down at the book. That made sense.

 

“Kyungsoo, you were quite angry with me the other day. I apologize for bringing such a matter up so soon. I should have realized you weren't just recovering from the gossip, but a broken heart as well,” Ryeowook said.

 

Kyungsoo quickly covered his face with the book. He wasn't going to begin on marrying Sulli again, was he? “Uncle, I was being childish. I am not in the mood to talk about marrying Sulli or anyone, but I do apologize for rushing out like that and putting myself in danger.”

 

“You've already apologized about that, Kyungsoo. And as I've said, don't go too near the ocean when the sun goes down, especially so close to the new moon. It is much too easy for larger sea monsters to hide when it is dark you know. But, I am here to speak of another matter.”

 

Kyungsoo marked his page then closed his book. “What is it uncle? Do you want me to accompany Sulli somewhere? Is there some work you would like for me to do?”

 

“I would honestly like for you not to see Lord Suho again.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. Lord Suho? “Uncle, I know you are wary of him, but Lord Suho is my savior, and he seems like a kind enough man.”

 

“Oh, I am aware he is kind,” Ryeowook said. “He is a very pleasant and a charming man and Sulli's brother has asked me to marry her off to him many times. But, he won't have her and I can't bare to give her to him. I can't give you to him either.”

 

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed. “What do you mean by that? You say he is a kind man, yet you act as if something is wrong? I would like to be acquainted with him.”

 

Ryeowook sighed and Jongin came into the study with a tea tray. “Put it here, Jongin. I would like to share tea with my nephew.”

 

Jongin bowed and brought the set before Ryeowook and Kyungsoo at the window. It was when he put the tea in to steep that Jongin chimed in. “The master wishes you to stay away from Lord Suho so please abide by his wants. Lord Suho is not who he appears to be.”

 

“Jongin,” Ryeowook warned.

 

The boy looked up and raised a brow, but only went back to watching the tea. “I am only speaking the truth. Miss Sulli is one thing. She's a Duchess until her brother marries. She's gotta marry, too.”

 

“Jongin,” Ryeowook repeated. “You are speaking out of turn.”

 

Kyungsoo's lips were hard pressed. What was Jongin saying? “He saved me. Sulli seems quite charmed by him, too. He even called on me here.”

 

Jongin looked toward Ryeowook, lips twitching to speak. Ryeowook only shook his head. “You are dismissed, Jongin. I can pour the tea myself.” Jongin bowed and turned to leave.

 

“I apologize for his rudeness,” Ryeowook said. “He doesn't like any of the residents of that castle. Like I said, he use to work for them.”

 

“But, Lord Suho seems so very pleasant.”

 

Ryeowook forced a strained smile. “Lord Suho is the only pleasant one, but still, he may break your heart even more.”

 

Break his heart. “You seem to believe I am being courted by the earl.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “How could that ever be? Uncle, I admit to favoring men since you seem to already know that, but Lord Suho is handsome and rich and kind. There is no way he can be more than simply worried for me.”

 

“He has rejected Sulli many times, Kyungsoo,” Ryeowook said and poured their tea. “He even saved her once when she was very young. Yet, he has never called on her. He has never dared walk onto my estate uninvited before. But, you are not my son and you are nineteen. Your mother sent you here to heal. If having an affair with the earl will heal you, Kyungsoo, then all I can do is warn you about him and warn you again not to go out on a new moon.”

 

Kyungsoo studied Ryeowook's face for a moment. It was strained but also calm as if he was having a hard time holding up his drink. Kyungsoo took his own and sipped it, eyes wandering to the window where he could see the cliff off in the distance, the mansions just specks on the horizon.

 

Lord Suho had said he would call Kyungsoo out in a few days.

 

**☁**

 

It was a Sunday when Jongin walked into the study closest to the front door of the mansion where Kyungsoo had been inhabiting every morning since. He had a grimace on his thick lips, but bowed none the less and announced in a raspy voice probably brought on by the sleepiness that always seemed to plague him (Kyungsoo had caught Jongin napping in a corner of the estate's courtyard once that week, and dozing standing up multiple times), that a gentleman had come calling for him.

 

Kyungsoo did not want to make it obvious that he had been waiting all week for this. Not even to himself. He had made up twenty excuses in his mind about why the front study was the best place to read or write letters to his friends. The sun was warmest in the east window there. It had a nice few of the courtyard. There was cool shade in the west north window and a bird in the tree outside of it that Kyungsoo liked to listen to sing. Definitely not because it was the closest to the front door which meant he could leave before Ryeowook demanded a talk with Lord Suho which would follow with the earl's immediate departure back to his castle on the cliff.

 

So, when Kyungsoo stood to take the call, he did so slow and with a blank face, only successfully achieving the unhurried look by thinking about the incident that had brought him to the coast in the first place. Chanyeol. And his lips. Kyungsoo could still feel them on his, unsure, but patient. All those thoughts were ripped from him the moment he saw Lord Suho standing in the entrance way. Kyungsoo's eyes did not have to travel far up damper charcoal cloth before getting to that curved faint smile that had a shiver racking Kyungsoo's body. He approached twice as slow.

 

“Good afternoon, Do Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho greeted.

 

“Lord Suho,” Kyungsoo returned and bowed. “Good afternoon.”

 

Lord Suho chuckled and reached out a hand. A smirk pulled at Kyungoo's lips and he took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the estate. The earl only let go of Kyungsoo's hand when they were on the flat sandy grass that separated Ryeowook's estate from Lord Suho's and they walked in silence for a while before Lord Suho turned to him.

 

“Do you mind a stroll in the fresh air? We could take a carriage to town, but we wouldn't have much privacy there.”

 

Privacy? Why would two men need privacy? Unless they were men like Kyungsoo and what part of Kyungsoo hoped Lord Suho was like. “Ah yes, this is fine. I fear Sulli might be planning another shopping trip this week.”

 

“Yes women like shopping, but I accompanied Miss Sulli once when she was a child. Not boring at all if a bit tiring,” Suho said, that smile still plastered on his alabaster face.

 

Kyungsoo nodded and started toward Ryeowook's field desk. “Yes, I hear you deny an engagement with my step-cousin.”

 

“Every time,” Lord Suho agreed.

 

Kyungsoo turned a bit to eye him. “And why is that? She's a Countess.”

 

“Well, I have a prior engagement already,” Lord Suho said.

 

Kyungsoo felt his heart drop. Of course a lord would have a fiance already. “If you could pick her over Sulli, she must be beautiful.”

 

“They're both about the same in appearance, but as for temperament, I would choose Sulli if I had any interest in copulating with a girl.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said and stumbled in his walk before stopping to steady himself.

 

Lord Suho passed him, a hand coming to pat one of his narrow shoulders before going on ahead to Ryeowook's desk. He ran a hand along the wooden surface then leaned down and picked up a diamond shaped toy from beneath it. “Did someone forget this?”

 

“Oh, the kite,” Kyungsoo said and rushed forward. “I must have forgotten it.” He took the kite from Lord Suho's hand and inspected it. He was lucky it had not rained since he arrived and that by lunch now, it had dried from morning dew and fog.

 

“You like kites, Kyungsoo?”

 

“I don't know, I've never really flown one before.” He held the toy close to his chest and jumped when Lord Suho tugged it away. He watched as the earl began unrolling the string then walk a bit away and run. There was always a slight breeze in the ocean and the kite easily caught one of them and lifted high into the air, just a simple white thing, but Kyungsoo thought it beautiful, something so light getting so far with just a small push, grounded only by a thin string.

 

“Kyungsoo, come fly it now,” Lord Suho called and Kyungsoo jogged lightly over.

 

Lord Suho reached out for him, holding the kite with one hand and Kyungsoo tried not to let too much red blush his cheeks as he moved into the space between the earl's chest and the handle of the kite.

 

“That's right, hold it gently, but steady,” Lord Suho instructed, head over one of Kyungsoo's shoulders and words whispered close to his ear. His free hand steadied on Kyungsoo's hip and the other moved from the kite handle to wrap over one of Kyungsoo's hands now holding the handle to help guide him. His hands weren't big, but they were gentle and covered Kyungsoo's just enough to feel protective even if slightly cold.

 

“That's good, just like that. You're doing good, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled a bit at the praise and flicked his wrist to get the kite to move about in the sky. It didn't fall and joy overcame Kyungsoo. He turned his head a bit to look at Lord Suho, question coming before he could see how the earl was looking at him.

 

“Was that...right?”

 

Lord Suho's face was so very gentle, like someone watching a child they adored, but there was something more. Something dark swirled in those ocean gray eyes, and when he felt pink lips against his own heart shaped ones, Kyungsoo thought he understood what it was. Shivers wracked his body as those lips pressed harder against his and he felt weak.

 

“Don't let go of the kite, Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho chuckled against his lips before tilting his head and kissing him harder.

 

Kyungsoo had to let go. He turned a bit and kissed back leaving Lord Suho to take on both the task of flying the kite and making Kyungsoo's heart soar once again.

 

What had he ever found so charming in Chanyeol?

 


	5. Dear Kyunggie,

_**5.** _

 

_Dear Kyunggie,_

_Who is this Lord Suho you gushed about in your recent letter to us?_

_Marble white skin? Eyes like a storming sea?_

_Is he some man from one of the many books in your uncle's libraries?_

_Your savior? All you did was fall off a row boat._

_My, you sound like a love stricken girl._

_We thought you went there to hide not make another affair of the trip,_

_though an earl...well if there was anyone to be in a rumor with it should be someone so rich and powerful._

_Just stay there and you can be a kept man, Kyungsoo._

_That's more than any of us could make of ourselves, second children and all._

_Even Chanyeol can not beat his sister._

_Speaking of the giant, he asks about you._

_He would write, but you know he has terrible penmanship_

_and his parents are checking all mail in and out to him._

_He misses you. He wants you to know that,_

_staring over my shoulder as I write. Such a whiny baby._

_Why did you ever want to kiss him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

 

Kyungsoo was overjoyed the next morning when the mailman arrived and with him, not only another note from his friends in the city, but an envelope of pale blue paper with the crest of a fish imprinted in the sapphire blue wax seal. He grabbed the letters and rushed back up to his room before Ryeowook could see the blue envelope and question him about its origins. If Sulli had not been such a talker, Kyungsoo would not know the sender of the blue letter either, but she had mentioned the invitations from the castle when she was first old enough to be invited were in blue. A private invite from the earl in the castle on the cliff.

 

Yesterday felt like a dream to Kyungsoo. He could barely believe the ghost of kisses that were still left on his lips from yesterday afternoon. Kisses. More than one. Kyungsoo shivered as he took a seat at the desk in his room and took out a letter opener. Lord Suho had promised to come for him again soon when he had left Kyungsoo at the gate of the main manor with another kiss that left Kyungsoo blushing through dinner trying to ignore his uncle's raised stares. He wasn't sure if he could handle more of Lord Suho's attention, though. Kyungsoo had never been kissed like that. Kyungsoo had never really been kissed. Chanyeol had just been a touch. Lord Suho's lips had been all devouring, thinner than Kyungsoo's, but learderly, pulling Kyungsoo into it even when Kyungsoo wasn't sure he wanted it.

 

Ripping open the blue wax with fingers shaking like a jittery preteen girl having her first affair with the bell boy, Kyungsoo still wasn't sure if he wanted it. Indeed, he had not come to the coast to find another romance. The situation with Chanyeol had been unwanted in the first place, but because they were friends and Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol lied about his affections toward women, Kyungsoo had thought it would be alright to start a relationship. He barely knew Lord Suho, but the man seemed to have no reservations about that when he kissed Kyungsoo. Why would he kiss him in the first place, though. So many girls had alleged they had fallen in love with Suho's brother over and over again just after meeting him, or even before, just getting glances of him in the streets. Was Lord Suho in love with Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo did not think so. As he read over the invitation, written in the earl's hand itself, fluid black letters that matched those gentle firm hands, Kyungsoo thought this was much more adult.

 

_**To one Do Kyungsoo:** _

_**You are invited to attend a spring party to be held** _

_**at the castle on the cliff this Friday** _

_**l** _ _**ate evening as my personal companion.** _

_**Lord Kim Junmyeon, Earl of Suho Castle** _

 

Junmyeon. Lord Suho had asked Kyungsoo to call him that when they met in the market. Kyungsoo had yet to oblige the request. Sulli and even Kyungsoo's uncle seemed to have enough respect for the man to keep the title of his castle with the title he held in court. An Earl's party companion. Had Kyungsoo been a bit younger or Lord Suho a bit older, this might simply be an act of mentoring, or at least that was what they could hide it as. And there were no real friends between them. Kyungsoo nibbled his thick bottom lip as he thought.

 

Lord Suho.

 

A handsome gentleman who had been nothing but polite to him the day before even if most of the kisses had been stolen. He had said many sweet words when he kissed Kyungsoo, complimented whatever Kyungsoo did which wasn't much as Kyungsoo found himself giving in and wanting more of the kisses. Such sweet kisses. He was nineteen now. His brother had began to have affairs when he was fourteen and no one would expect Kyungsoo to stay a virgin forever even if it was with another man he lay. Kyungsoo stood and nodded down at the blue letter with an affirmation. He would do it. He would go to the party and gauge their compatibility and if the time arose where Kyungsoo could be more than be just a companion of the day, he would take it. He had come to the coast not only because his parents thought the rumors would go away if they sent Kyungsoo away, but Kyungsoo had agreed to come to get away from Chanyeol. He wouldn't mope about his broken heart anymore. Lord Suho had saved him from drowning. Kyungsoo did not see why he could not save his heart, too.

 

“You got a letter from Lord Suho, didn't you?”

 

Kyungsoo jumped hearing the voice of his uncle at his doorway. He turned, eyes widened and tried to cover up the blue letter. “It's...it is an invitation, uncle.”

 

Ryeowook nodded then reached out a hand. “May I see it?”

 

Kyungsoo reached behind him and picked the note up from his desk reluctant to give it to Ryeowook in case his uncle tossed it. He didn't, at least not at first, taking it lightly and reading with a frown ending with a sigh.

 

“Uncle,” Kyungsoo quickly started. “Before you say something, please understand I am not a child nor your child and I would like to make decisions wherein other people are concerned for myself.”

 

“You're going, aren't you?” Ryeowook asked and handed back the letter.”

 

Kyungsoo held the letter close to his chest and nodded. “I would like to. I think it would do me good.”

 

“It may or it may do you worse. I am unsure of what Lord Suho wants with you, Kyungsoo. I mean, other than the obvious.” Kyungsoo tried to hold down a blush as his uncle gave him a judging once over then crossed his arms. “However, Sulli's invitations were always sent because they had to be. They're still sent, she is a Lady after all, but you are just a rich man's son. If the case is simply a matter of Lord Suho's lust, I can not tell you to deny it, but, for the well being of an man getting old before his time, take Jongin with you.”

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked. He could see a head poking from around the corner of the door across the hall. Sulli frowned at them from her hiding place there.

 

“Yes, he worked there and he can tell you how to handle the others of the castle. I do find Lord Suho pleasant, but it is the rest of the castle I do not trust, will you do me this favor?”

 

Take the rude Jongin with him? Kyungsoo sighed. “As long as he does not click his tongue at other guests I do not mind having an escort.”

 

“How come I can't go if I have an escort,” Sulli whined showing up from her hiding spot with an ugly pout, hair sticking out as if she had been playing just before finding them discussing.

 

Ryeowook reached a hand out and stroked stroked a hand down her ebony hair to tame it. “Because you do not have Lord Suho's eye. You have his family's, my pretty child.”

 

Sulli glanced over to Kyungsoo and stuck her tongue out. “I hope he steps on your toes when you dance.” Then she stomped away.

 

Ryeowook chuckled. “Don't mind her. She will be huffy for a while. I'll eventually get her a nice suitor or her brother will take her away. But, I can't risk one of those in that castle finding their eyes on her. ”

 

“Why not?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Ryeowook just sent him a sad sort of smile. “If you find you like Lord Suho, perhaps you will be able to answer that question yourself."

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo understood Sulli's need to drag him back out to Yixing's tailor shop that week when he stood at the entrance of the castle on the cliff after Amber had dropped him and a damper looking Jongin off. Waiting to be allowed in, Kyungsoo suddenly felt nervous. Certainly he had written a return letter for the invitation and gotten a sweet reply of thanks and excitement for his attendance the very next day from Lord Suho, but other than that, he had not see the earl since that Sunday with the kisses, at least not outside of his thoughts. He still felt apprehensive about being Lord Suho's companion, but he had decided to let go of Chanyeol long before coming to the coast and it hadn't been as hard as he had thought to do so, not when the alabaster skin of Lord Suho's hand was stretched out before him accompanied with that gentle smile, the door finally being answered. Kyungsoo checked himself over once before smiling shyly back and took the offered hand looking back over at Jongin. The glowering boy just nodded and followed slowly behind Kyungsoo.

 

“You look dashing,” Lord Suho said moving his hand away from Kyungsoo's to instead wrap it about his waist."I have only seen you in black, but if I may, blue does beautiful things for your eyes."

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said. The light blue material Sulli had bought for matching outfits for them fit him well, Kyungsoo thought, and it was a nice change from the blacks his mother had packed. “Sulli had it custom made. Bought a whole roll of this material for a dress and somehow Yixing managed to make a suit out of the rest of it.”

 

Lord Suho's thumb suddenly rubbed against the hem on the back of the jacket and Kyungsoo's back rippled at the touch. “Yes, Yixing does miracles where textile and herbs are concerned. The mix makes his clothes always smell nice, too.” Kyungsoo was surprised when Lord Suho leaned over and sniffed the collar of his blazer, his nose almost grazing along Kyungsoo's neck as they walked down the hall toward the ballroom. “Sage and ginseng and sea salt. It is a good smell for this color.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed hard and tried not to look at Lord Suho or Jongin tailing far behind them. “You look wonderful yourself.” The earl wasin a tailored white suit that rivaled the whiteness of his skin with a ribbon about his neck the same odd gray color of his eyes.

 

“Pricey clothes will do that for you,” Lord Suho said and pulled away as they approached the doors to the main ballroom.

 

It was stupendous. Kyungsoo was awestruck by the sheer size of the room and the height of the ceiling and he almost wished Sulli could have come if only to simply marvel at the swishing full skirts the women wore as they moved around the room. The air smelled of sea salt and sugar and lemon cakes Kyungsoo was eager to find having been too nervous all day to eat properly. It was all much grander than the parties his family held in their large townhouse.

 

“You seem quite taken by the room,” Lord Suho said leading Kyungsoo into the masses, Jongin getting lost somewhere along the way, but Kyungsoo was sure his uncle's younger worker would find some way of keeping an eye out for Kyungsoo. “Surely you have been to parties before.”

 

“Parties of course, but this is a grand ball.”

 

“I'm afraid it won't be much of a ball, my family isn't much for dancing, but come, I have to introduce you to them or else they will be sore with me for keeping my guest to myself all night.”

 

Lord Suho led him over to a group of giggle young women. Two broke free when Lord Suho approached, both with identical bored faces combing through their laughing upon seeing them. “These are cousins of mine, Kyrstal and Jessica Jung.”

 

They both held out hands and Kyungsoo kissed them politely, first the blond one, Jessica, who blinked dark eyes at him, a cold sneer hidden behind the poker expression of her pretty face. The other, looking no more than Sulli's age, and hair as red as a pepper had a harder time disguising her disgust and he understood why after she pulled her hand back.

 

“I am Krystal. Junmyeon's cousin _and_ fiance'.”

 

Lord Suho cleared his throat. “Potential fiance'. There hasn't been anything official.”

 

Kyrstal frowned more and quickly turned back to the group of girls she had been gossiping with before, Jessica joining back only seconds after.

 

“They don't care for politicians I fear,” Lord Suho said and led Kyungsoo away, hand still pressed to his back.

 

“I'm not a politician, just his son,” Kyungsoo corrected and Lord Suho chuckled before coming to a stop before a tall man accompanied by another tall man and a short round faced one each in an odd mix of suit and foreign traditional clothing.

 

“Ah, Yifan, you came this time around,” Lord Suho said greeting the men.

 

“Yes, I could not miss this party as mother insisted I come and try to buy you off the east property again,” the tall man said.

 

Lord Suho chuckled, but this time it was a business chuckle. Kyungsoo could tell the difference having heard it plenty with his father. “I'm afraid it is another fail, Yifan. You even brought your posse along.”

 

“Zitao is my brother, he will not allow me out without him,” Yifan said and the other tall man glared at Lord Suho from behind his brother. “And Minseok is my right hand man. I still get confused with this language sometimes.”

 

“Yes, of course. Oh, I must introduce you. This is Do Kyungsoo, Kim Ryeowook's nephew,” Lord Suho said and pushed Kyungsoo forward.

 

Yifan stood straighter seeing Kyungsoo. “Ah yes, something about your arrival was mentioned. I am Lord Yifan. I live on the Kris estate. You must have heard about the rich foreign family living here.”

 

Kyungsoo had. Mostly from Sulli, but Yixing seemed quite taken by them, too, probably coming from the same country. “It is good to meet you.”

 

“I would hope it benefits you, and if I may leave you with some advice, don't hang around this man or his family too much,” Yifan said then excused himself and headed to a snack table Kyungsoo saw in the back with his posse.

 

“What did he mean?” Kyungsoo asked as Lord Suho lead him another way.

 

“Let us just say for however wary your uncle is of me, Yifan actually dislikes me, but he still comes to the parties.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and stopped suddenly spying Jongin in a quiet heated argument with a man as pretty as one of the porcelain dolls Sulli kept on a shelf in her room. “Uncle said Jongin use to work here.”

 

“Yes, his whole family moved here and my family easily gave them a job, but...the ocean took his father as sometimes it does with fishermen, and his fleeing sisters did not experience a smooth journey on the train. Many tragedies happened and he blames them mostly on us, unfortunately. I think perhaps those miseries could have been prevented had my parents paid any attention to their workers, but there is nothing I can do now to heal those scars.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. Jongin was so bitter because he was alone? Well, Kyungsoo could understand that a little. “Who is that boy he is talking to?”

 

“Boy? That boy is older than I am. He and Yifan are the same age if you can believe it. Jongin and he were friends when Jongin worked here, even after. I am not sure when they began to argue. His name is Lu Han. He's a cousin of mine from the same country as Yifan.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and saw another man come and break up the argument looking similar to Lu Han, but taller. “And he?”

 

Lord Suho sighed and quickly pulled Kyungsoo away. “Sehun, Lu Han's brother of sorts.”

 

**☁**

 

It wasn't much later that Kyungsoo found himself on the dance floor. Though Lord Suho said his family wasn't much for dancing, there was still a fair line of participants. Besides, Lord Suho seemed to prefer making a fool of himself than to let anymore of his family come up and talk with Kyungsoo. After catching the eye of Lu Han's brother, Sehun, many of the other family members living in the Suho castle decided to strike him up for conversation which Kyungsoo was usually bad at, but Lord Suho was so patient with him easily urging the correct response or question from Kyungsoo's lips. Maybe it was because he was older than him, Kyungsoo wasn't sure. Kyungsoo had laughed though. If felt like forever since he had laughed. It was just a simple food joke made about the lemon bars Kyungsoo had finally gotten to taste after smelling them all night, but because it was simple and because the earl had said it, he laughed and that was when he had been brought to the dance floor. At first he had thought it strange for two men to be dancing together, but they stayed at the end where they could copy the dance moves without being on perfect beat as many of the dances Kyungsoo had never done before and Suho, for all his gentlemanly looks, basically had two left feet. It reminded Kyungsoo of Chanyeol and his long tangled inducing legs. It was when thoughts of his tall friend popped up that Kyungsoo asked to stop for a drink.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Lord Suho asked after bringing back over a drink for Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo smiled thankfully and sipped on the bubbly champagne. “Oh yes. This is the most fun I've had actually being involved in at a party.”

 

“Oh? What do you mean by that?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I...don't much care for large company usually. I can never talk for so long and I tire easily. Usually my friends and I would sneak off and play cards in one of the libraries close to the party.”

 

Lord Suho smiled gently and reached out a hand lightly stroking some of Kyungsoo's loose hair back in place from the dancing. “You prefer quiet places then? Would you like to recharge, Kyungsoo? We have been here long enough that no one should miss us if we whisk away to somewhere private for a bit.”

 

“What about Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked remembering his chaperone. He had caught glimpses of the sun-kissed boy a few times through out the party usually being tailed by Lu Han.

 

Lord Suho took the half finished champagne from Kyungsoo and held a finger to his lips, winking. Kyungsoo grinned. Stealing away from large groups had always been his favorite thing to do. Once again, Lord Suho placed an arm about his waist and they carefully made their way through the gathering of skirts and tuxes until they reached a side door and Lord Suho pulled him inside. It was dark and Kyungsoo stood off to the side waiting for Lord Suho to light a candle or pull back a curtain. He did neither. Instead, he grabbed Kyungsoo's hand in the dark and led him to what felt like a couch, sitting him down beside him. Kyungsoo felt nervous being in the dark alone with the the gentleman he was beginning to hold affection for. Last time such had happened, he had done something courageous that ended horribly. Lord Suho held Kyungsoo's hand tight, though, fingers slowly slipping between his own.

 

“Kyungsoo, are you heartbroken? I know I have made my interest in you clear, but I have not asked if you wish for me to continue showing you such affection. I can be civil if that would please you better,” Lord Suho said.

 

The earl was asking Kyungsoo if he was uncomfortable. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip then sighed. “I am heartbroken, but what is broken can be healed. I...I am curious why you find your affection directed at me. We have barely known each other but a couple weeks.”

 

“I thought you beautiful, Kyungsoo,” Suho said. Beautiful. The word made him blush. “When I saw you out on boat in the fog, when I saw you before you fell over for I was out there, too, I thought how beautiful you were and how lonely you seemed. I wanted to know who you were and why you seemed so sad and I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to make you smile and you have, many times in my presence. It is a beautiful smile. Did you know your lips make a heart, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled in the dark of the side room. His mother had always commented on that very thing. Chanyeol had never seemed to notice. “Is that all? We're both men...it is difficult.”

 

“I'm well aware of that, Kyungsoo, but I do not wish to be held down by other people's standards. You have no obligations, do you? Would you hate to be labeled a lord's pet or anything like that?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “It does not sound nice, but it is better than what they have called me since the incident...but, I think that's the most honor I could bring my family now.”

 

“I am not asking about family, Kyungsoo, I am asking about you.”

 

Lord Suho's other hand had moved to his thigh and Kyungsoo sighed a bit. Gentle. All so gentle. He wanted to feel more of Lord Suho's gentleness. He had never really imagined what making love with Chanyeol would be like, maybe a couple quick stroke offs in the library between parties, but with Lord Suho...oh Kyungsoo was so curious what that gentleness would feel like everywhere. He placed his other hand not holding the earl's on top of the hand on his thigh and squeezed it down.

 

“I think I would like to feel what Lord Suho has to offer a potential pet,” Kyungsoo said.

 

A deep chuckle surprised Kyungsoo in the dark and he could suddenly feel breath at his neck. “Oh Kyungsoo, I will make you feel elated.”

 

A wavering breath escaped Kyungsoo's lips and there were suddenly lips at his neck, a hand moving up his thigh as lips moved up his neck finally finding his. He was so easily maneuvered, pulled and tugged about the couch until he laid under Lord Suho with his back just slightly inclined on the arm, one hand held prisoner against the back of the couch by Lord Suho's hand. The earl's tongue slipped between his pillow lips and delighted shivers ran down his body to pool between his legs. Lord Suho touched it with his own and growled.

 

Growling. Kyungsoo never thought it would sound heated.

 

Lord Suho found his crotch with his hand and palmed the heat there and Kyungsoo broke from the kiss to moan. “L-Lord Suho...please.”

 

“Junmyeon,” Lord Suho corrected in a rough whisper into Kyungsoo's ear. “Call me my name when we're intimate, Kyungsoo, please.”

 

Junmyeon. “Junmyeon~~~,” Kyungsoo purred and used his free hand to lightly touch Lord Suho's porcelain cheek and bring him down for a heavy kiss. He was going to burst any time now, even if it was much too soon.

 

“Kyungsoo...you're so hot,” Lord Suho whispered against his lips. His hand had slipped into Kyungsoo's pants and pantaloons and Kyungsoo just wished they could both be rid of clothes so he could feel how hot the earl, Junmyeon, was, too.

 

It was just as Kyungsoo had gotten the courage to perform such an act, hand placed on Lord Suho's hips ready to glide down the tight white material that was his pants that there was a knock on their hiding place door.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called. “We need to head home. You promised a midnight curfew to your uncle since this is your first party.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned in frustration as Lord Suho removed his hand and left apologizing kisses along his neck.

 

“Another time,” Lord Suho promised. Junmyeon.

 

Another time should have been right then. Kyungsoo wasn't Cinderella. He didn't want this sudden spell to end at midnight.


	6. Dear Kyungsoo,

_**6.** _

 

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_Your party experience sounds magical._

_I could only dream of such an event if I had interest in young maiden dreams._

_Do forgive my jest, of course I am excited for your coastal romance._

_I have not heard much of a Lord Suho before, but he sounds charming,_

_and even if this does not work out, I have confidence that you will be stronger for it_

_because you chose this time and it is mutual as far as I can tell by the description of his kisses you have sent._

_Indeed, Baekhyun will be quite jealous to read of your account._

_But, he will soak it up,do not doubt, so please continue sending them._

_As for our Chanyeol, I expected him to worry hearing you may have caught the eye of a handsome earl,_

_but he was ecstatic for both you and your reputation._

_No one here would expect an earl to have such inclinations._

_Just a man taking interest in a little brother._

_My wishes are still true. I pray for your good fortune, Kyungsoo._

_Love,_

_Kim Jongdae_

 

Kyungsoo found it hard to sleep when he arrived just after midnight that night. Amber had come back on time to pick them up and Kyungsoo could see Jongin easing up more and more as Kyungsoo tensed the farther they got from Suho Castle. Just another ten minutes. Another ten minutes and Kyungsoo would have known how it felt to be a kept man. Forget Chanyeol's large clumsy hands. The more Kyungsoo thought about Chanyeol, the more he couldn't understand why he had fallen in love with his friend especially when someone like Lord Suho, Junmyeon, clouded his mind with gentle hands and breathless kisses. He could tell Jongin had suspicions when Kyungsoo came out of the dark side room a bit rumbled followed by the earl, but he had the decency to say nothing which might partly have been because Lu Han was coming their way and he quickly excused them both from the party and urged Kyungsoo to the waiting carriage. At home, Ryeowook sat waiting for him in the parlor closest to the front door, no Sulli in sight though his uncle assured the girl had tried to stay up and wait for Kyungsoo with him. He didn't ask any questions either, but Kyungsoo could see it in his eyes that the following morning would not be pleasant.

 

With only a couple hours of sleep, it was not a good morning. Kyungsoo had tossed and turned between thinking about Junmyeon's stormy ocean eyes and his soft touch, burning up beneath his sheets, and having nightmares about the incident almost three months passed now. When he awoke when bright sun streamed in through his cracked eyelids, he almost fell out of his bed seeing Sulli there at his window dressed in a nude day dress and a pout.

 

“S-Sulli!” Kyungsoo squeaked, a cracked noise that made him think of his short lived puberty.

 

“You came home late,” Sulli said. “Stepfather said you were to be home by twelve. You came home at twelve-thirty.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and grabbed his robe from the foot of his bed to wrap himself in as to not expose any indecency to the girl in the room in which he definitely had seeing he had spent all night thinking of Lord Suho. A couple frustrated strokes during the night had not helped his morning wood's appearance. He stood and went to a table off in the corner to sip some water and clear his throat. “Sulli, you should knock before entering a man's room. I am in no state to be addressing ladies this early.”

 

Sulli just turned in her chair and pouted more. “I live in a house full of 'men', it is nothing I haven't seen. I want to hear about the party.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Will you have someone bring breakfast to that one drawing room? I will tell you all about it then, just let me get dressed and bathe.”

 

His step-cousin made a noise, but stood none the less and exited his room. Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief and opened his robes to peer down at the reaction of most mornings before finding his water closet and relieving himself. His hand felt so much smaller than the earl's hand though, honestly, their hands were about the same in size. Their statures were about the same as well, more on the short side, but Lord Suho had wider shoulders and Kyungsoo was almost sure, shirtless, Kyungsoo would look like a little boy next to him. White marbled sculpted abs and v-lines so deep you could get lost in them. And certainly he must be pleasing down there. His would be fiance was a gorgeous girl after all.

 

Ah, but Lord Suho did not want a fiance. He wanted Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo wondered if it was too early to call the earl his Junmyeon.

 

Probably. He wasn't in a position to be claiming a lover as his. No, he would be Lord Suho's lover. That suited Kyungsoo just fine and he quickly dressed.

 

The drawing room had been quickly filled with the tidbits the cook Kyungsoo never saw had made for them. Sulli sat in the light of the sun at one window nibbling on a piece of sweet bread and jam preoccupied by whatever was outside. Kyungsoo came and started to fill a small plate with his own desired food.

 

“We have rabbits,” Sulli suddenly spoke up. “Stepfather got them for me when I first moved here. He got my brother a horse and I got a fluffy bunny. I wanted the horse though, but as soon as my brother tried to show me how to ride it, I became terribly afraid and could go no more than out of the stables before crying that I wanted off. To appease me, stepfather also got me a bird. It was beautiful and horrible and I have always disliked birds even before, but of course he didn't know, so he got me another rabbit. The moment they stopped looking like bunnies we suddenly found ourself overridden with them. They kept having babies then the babies had babies. But, look how adorable they are.”

 

Kyungsoo moved to the window and peeked out. Indeed, there were rabbits running about the garden viewable from this window. “They're precious.”

 

“So am I,” Sulli suddenly said. “That's what everyone believes. Stepfather won't let me go to parties because I might get taken advantage of by the lords there. Brother won't call me back because he doesn't want me stuck inside the castle all day because, though I share the same interests, I'm afraid of too many things outside. And Amber...she's afraid I'll be sad if she's not with me because then there would be no women around. I just....You must understand what it feels like not to fit in, cousin, but you are lucky. You have Lord Suho now.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. For the first time since coming here, Kyungsoo could see the true sadness in Sulli's face. She wasn't the happy, talkative, naive girl that he had first met. She was a woman only a year younger than himself, perhaps even more woman than Kyungsoo was man. And she was just as lonely as Kyungsoo had been...still was since that incident.

 

Kyungsoo put his plate down and lowered himself so he had his arms wrapped about Sulli's shoulders and nestled his lips close to her ear. “They had beautiful gowns. None as pretty as the blue one Yixing made you, but there was a red one a cousin of Lord Suho wore that looked as if she had simply stained her torso with blood to get it that tight and the bottom was like a rose.”

 

“Oh, it sounds beautiful,” Sulli said and leaned back into Kyungsoo's chest.

 

“It was. It was all very beautiful.”

 

**☁**

 

Lord Suho called him out again that following Sunday. Sulli sat in the parlor right by the door and glowered at Kyungsoo as he hurried to put on the jacket Amber, who had been accompanying Sulli until the knock on the door happened, held out for him so he could go and meet the awaiting earl just outside. He could only send his step-cousin an apologetic pathetic smile as he slipped his hands all over the doorknob before Amber just opened it for him with a sigh. Kyungsoo had spent all weekend as Sulli's storyteller, telling her over and over again about the splendor of the Suho Castle ballroom. She never seemed to tire of it and even offered to teach Kyungsoo the dances he had performed with Junmyeon that he hadn't known and the earl had not been quite good enough to explain properly. Kyungsoo wouldn't hold that against Junmyeon, it wasn't like Kyungsoo cared much for dancing.

 

It was chilly for a spring day outside and Kyungsoo held his coat tight around himself as he made his way to Lord Suho's carriage, a graying blue painted pumpkin shaped thing with a beautiful gold horse ready to pull it. Beside the door stood the earl himself, his footman already seated with the reigns not daring to look anywhere but at the gold horse and its beautiful shining fur. Kyungsoo was captivated by it not noticing he had reached the carriage until he felt his hand taken in Lord Suho's.

 

“Watch your step,” he said and opened the door.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him, thanking him, before stepping into the black interior of the carriage and settling down. Lord Suho sat down next to him, hip touching his hip and tapped the front of the carriage with a diamond topped cane to signal his driver to move.

 

“I was surprised to hear that you were calling,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Lord Suho leaned back against the seat and pulled up one arm behind Kyungsoo, thumb stroking a spot on his neck. The action made Kyungsoo feel shy, but not uncomfortable. He allowed it waiting for Junmyeon go respond.

 

“I had free time today so I thought I would call on you. Did I take you away from a previous affair?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I have just been telling Sulli about the party. She never gets tired of hearing about it.”

 

Lord Suho nodded. “I truly do wish she could come. I'm sure your Sulli would have a splendid time, girl's are prettiest when they're enjoying themselves, but I understand why she would not be allowed. I was surprised your uncle did not put up a fight with you and the party.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I'm not his daughter and I am a bit older, I can make choices for myself, my lord.”

 

“Junmyeon when we're alone if you don't mind.”

 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo corrected and smiled.

 

Lord Suho stared at him for a second then leaned in and stole a kiss. Kyungsoo was surprised at first, but pressed back and shivered feeling the hand behind him wrap around the back of his neck pulling him closer and he ended up almost in the earls lap, one hand preventing that only by wrapping around half of Lord Suho's shapely thighs and Kyungsoo groaned thinking about what those would look like naked.

 

Junmyeon moved away with a chuckle. “I'm glad to see you're responsive.”

 

Kyungsoo smirked a little. “I can't help it...you are gorgeous.”

 

“Am I? You're adorable,” Junmyeon said and pecked Kyungsoo's cheek.

 

“Adorable?” Kyungsoo frowned at the word. “You wouldn't have intentions like that to someone adorable like a child would you?”

 

Lord Suho ran a finger under Kyungsoo's chin and lifted it forcing Kyungsoo's dark eyes to look into his storm gray ones. “You're adorable and you're unreasonably attractive. Sort of like the horse pulling this carriage right now.” He leaned away from Kyungsoo. “I bought it thinking how silly and cute it was prancing about the coral, but its coat was beautiful and everyday it just becomes more and more stunning and that's you. You stun me Kyungsoo. It's not because you have a golden coat. I don't know why it is.”

 

He pecked Kyungsoo's lips again leaving Kyungsoo a bit confused. He was stunning? Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he was all that good looking. Certainly he had large eyes and attractive lips, but he was small stature and quiet. But, that was what men looked for, wasn't it?

 

“Where are we going to be needing a carriage?” Kyungsoo finally asked.

 

“I thought we could have brunch in town, maybe shop a bit, then I would bring you to my estate. Have you seen the old castle higher up on the cliff than mine?”

 

“From a distance.”

 

“I will take you there then if you're interested.”

 

The relic castle. Kyungsoo had found himself staring at it often. “Yes, I am interested.”

 

Lord Suho nodded and they fell into silence as they made it into town, the earl still stroking the back of Kyungsoo's neck with his thumb. They found a cafe with a private corner when they arrived close to the train stop and Lord Suho ordered them a large tea set with six different tears of tea cakes and sandwiches and Kyungsoo happily ate having missed breakfast with Sulli while he was getting ready to receive Junmyeon. He ate in a happy mood, chatting every now and then about the shops he spotted around. He noticed Lord Suho suddenly go rigid halfway through and looked out the window to see one Lord Yifan walk by with his younger brother and secretary. Lord Suho seemed to watch them carefully with frustrated veins showing on his forehead.

 

“Is something the matter, Junmyeon?”

 

Lord Suho looked up probably startled out of his thoughts by the use of his first name. “Oh, no, I was simply thinking.”

 

“About Lord Yifan? Was...was he a pass lover?” Kyungsoo felt silly asking, but the thought had just occurred to him that Lord Suho could have been in previous relationships like this. He was a bit older.

 

Lord Suho only laughed though. “Absolutely not. He dislikes me, but more than that, he dislikes my family. His family came later than mine and of course we're the ruling family. He leaves during the winter, goes back to his own country, but I guess it is too hot for him there during these late spring and summer months. It is just a rivalry.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and buttered up another scone with cream.

 

“Eat plenty, alright,” Lord Suho said. “It's a long walk up to the relic castle, horses can't get there too easy and I have no goats two grown men can ride.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed at the thought of them riding goats up the cliff then took a bite of his scone.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo climbed ahead of Lord Suho as they made their way up to the relic castle after reaching the earl's estate. It wasn't rocky, just too steep to trust horse's feet and Kyungsoo felt his thighs began to burn with the push, but he was excited. An old castle. What sort of wonders would be left there, not that there was much left of the castle, no paintings or furniture as far as Kyungsoo could see, but still, to see the structure was enough. He could be inspired. For what, Kyungsoo didn't know. Maybe to write a book though Kyungsoo didn't think he had much talent in writing if his letters were any example. Maybe song writing. His uncle said he had a good voice. Often in the confines of his nursery, Kyungsoo would sing the songs his mother would when she pressed him close to her bosom, lulling him to sleep. Such thoughts kept him from bringing attention to the fact he could feel Lord Suho's eyes on him as he went on ahead. They felt almost like fire and half the time he could feel them low on his back and that thought made Kyungsoo tense up, the tightness of his tailored pants probably not leaving much to Junmyeon's imagination.

 

“Don't get too far ahead now,” Lord Suho finally called. “If you fell, I wouldn't be able to catch you.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped and looked behind him. Junmyeon immediately sent him a soft smile that had Kyungsoo flushing like the baker's daughter. He turned back around and hurried forward. He only stopped again when he was on flat ground where the castle stood, a few yards away from where the front doors use to be. It was a tall structure of worn stone, the back side completely demolished and most of the floors gone. Half of the front side was gone as well. He turned to wait for Junmyeon to join his side, eyes wide with curiosity.

 

“Before the storm that destroyed the back side happened, there was an incident with pirates. They managed to get a side of the house and my ancestors never repaired it, or maybe the wave came before they could,” Lord Suho explained and a hand came to rest on Kyungsoo's waist. “You seem very interested in this old castle.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “It's inspiring.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled. “That's why your uncle sits out in his field staring at it almost everyday. I've grown up so close to it, I think it's lost interest for me, but I'm glad it has caught your attention.” He moved away and held out a hand. “Come, shall we explore it? There's still a staircase that's strong we can climb.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and took the offered hand pleased when Lord Suho entangled their fingers. He pulled Kyungsoo along behind him inside the castle and for a second, as they maneuvered through doorless entryways, Kyungsoo felt like a boy again sneaking through the bakery attic with Chanyeol and them. It had long been forever since they had grown too tall to do such things. Chanyeol had been the first to whine about how he hated being the watch out just because he went up like a shoot and so they had all stopped and by the next year, though nowhere close to Chanyeol's size, they were too tall to do such boyish things.

 

Lord Suho pulled him close when they had to squeeze through a gap in a pile of fallen rocks and finally they were at the stairs he had mentioned. It was dark , just bits of light from glassless windows lighting the shadowed areas, so Kyungsoo kept close until they came to a small landing with a single room left intact. Lord Suho led him inside over to a large window still containing glass that was beginning to crack, and as Kyungsoo walked toward it, he felt his breath catch. He could see the sea. This high up, he could see farther out where the mist of fog that always clung to the shore had burned off the most. The water gleamed, still a gray color, but beautiful and eternal.

 

“It's...so calming,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Do you like it? It's too dangerous to build another castle here, but I understand why someone would want to,” Junmyeon said, hand wrapping around Kyungsoo's waist again and holding him close to his side, lips pressed to his hair just behind his ear. He let out a sigh that tickled his ear and Kyungsoo squirmed a bit.

 

“Junmyeon,” he said and turned. The earl was looking at him again with those eyes, gentle, but lustful and Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered for a second before he decided and wrapped his arms about Lord Suho's neck.

 

The kiss wasn't unexpected, but Kyungsoo still found himself surprised by it. Junmyeon held him close as he devoured Kyungsoo's thick lips and nervous tongue and Kyungsoo could barely pull away for air. Instead of his lips, Lord Suho went for Kyungsoo's neck and Kyungsoo gasped, squirming in the elder's arms.

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

Lord Suho moved his hands from Kyungsoo's waist and pulled Kyungsoo's arms free of his neck suddenly pulled both of their jackets off. He moved away as Kyungsoo watched him confused. He set both jackets on the floor then gestured Kyungsoo over as he sat. Kyungsoo did so slowly, kicking off his shoes just as Junmyeon pulled him into his lap.

 

“Junmyeon,” he repeated then was pulled down into a kiss.

 

Hands. They were cold but gentle and they pushed at Kyungsoo's clothes before he really knew it. And when Lord Suho pulled away from the kisses to examine the skin beneath his opened shirt and his hot member that he'd pulled out from the confines of Kyungsoo's tight pants, Kyungsoo felt like a child. He had no muscle, and he was still so narrow shouldered, but Junmyeon just smiled and stroked his member earning a deep groan from Kyungsoo, and with his other hand, he pushed Kyungsoo's dress shirt totally off and leaned down.

 

Kyungsoo was surprised by the sensation of lips on his nipple. He knew women sometimes liked it, but he had never thought there would be any pleasurable sensation there, but it felt so good. He pressed up toward Junmyeon's mouth and he felt himself leaking hard. He...he didn't want to be the only one feeling like this. If he was going to be a kept man, he was going to make sure to earn that place.

 

Kyungsoo pushed at Lord Suho's shoulders until he had come free and pushed more until he was laid down on the jackets with Kyungsoo sat on his hips straddling him.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

“I...want to as well,” Kyungsoo said with a nervous smile and used shaky fingers to begin unbuttoning the vest and shirt Junmyeon had worn beneath his jacket. He could feel the earl watching him with amused patience, but when he took glances toward them, all he saw was a burning lust and that encouraged him to move faster.

 

Marble. Lord Suho was a sculpted piece of art. Kyungsoo's hands eagerly felt over Junmyeon's torso when he had pulled the shirt back to see all the white sculpted skin. He glanced at Junmyeon to gauge his reaction and found the earl with eyes closed enjoying Kyungsoo's touches. Kyungsoo leaned down curious if Lord Suho would enjoy the ministrations to his dark dusky nipples as much as Kyungsoo had. He hitched and moaned and suddenly hands were trying to tug Kyungsoo's pants down.

 

“Kyungsoo, can I...” Junmyeon started but stopped to moan.

 

Kyungsoo pulled away from his sucking with a shy grin of satisfaction to allow Lord Suho to speak.

 

Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo with deep dark eyes, hands cupping Kyungsoo's butt cheeks having efficiently pulled his pants away. “I planned for us to do this here, but...Kyungsoo if you would rather not have your first experience with me I understand. I can tell you have never done so before.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned then shook his head. “I would be honored to have you as a lover, Lord Suho...Kim Junmyeon. You like me, do you not? Even if I'm a bit small and my eyes are big and my lips make a heart when I smile.”

 

Junmyeon smiled and reached up, holding Kyungsoo's face. “I like all of that about you and you yourself, Kyungsoo. Do you like me?”

 

Kyungsoo looked down Junmyeon's body. He could see a very large tent in his pants. He smiled, showing his heart shaped lips and nodded. “You like you quite a bit.”

 

Lord Suho chuckled and pulled Kyungsoo down for a kiss as he did something with his pants. He felt Junmyeon's naked member suddenly pressing against his own then cold wet fingers at his hole.

 

“It will hurt a bit. Stay calm and I'll stretch you enough,” Lord Suho whispered between distracting kisses.

 

It did hurt, but by the time three fingers were thrusting in and out and he was rutting against Lord Suho's member about to cum, he didn't care. He sat up annoyed when Junmyeon removed his fingers and pressed his hands to Kyungsoo's hips.

 

“I want you to do it at your own pace,” Lord Suho said. “Lift up a bit and lower as much as you can.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and looked below him. So big. Not too big, but still...and so pretty. He reached between his hips and wrapped a hand around his soon to be lover's member to align it with his hole. This was it...Kyungsoo was going to give himself to this man he had barely known a couple weeks. He glanced back at Suho one more time, stormy ocean eyes reassuringly looking at him with lust, and then he lowered.

 

Everything that came after was like falling from that boat again. But, this time Kyungsoo could breath. They were harsh rapid breaths of excitement as he moved his hips on Junmyeon's once it didn't sting anymore. He felt like crying with the pleasurable friction. Sex like this had never seemed like it would be so good. He tried to move faster, but then he would get tired. He tried to get Junmyeon in deeper, but he could only go down so hard with his legs bent. He was overwhelmed until Junmyeon started thrusting up, helping him get his feel, and his other hand stroked Kyungsoo quick and with gentle efficiency.

 

He came after an eternity of tormenting pleasure and a sting of pain from riding Lord Suho a bit rougher than he should have on his first time. And when he felt the earl shoot up inside him, he felt covered in embarrassment. Had he been too excited? He didn't mean to seem like he belonged at a brothel. Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo felt lighter though. Stress had accumulated more and more inside him since forever ago and maybe more than for just sexual frustration, Kyungsoo had needed a release like this.

 

Lord Suho pulled Kyungsoo down to his chest, holding him there. A hug while they were both sweaty from sex. Kyungsoo had almost thought he would just pull out and say Kyungsoo should head back home. But, he just hugged Kyungsoo close, stroking his hair and his back, sliding out of him with a wet pop. Kyungsoo snuggled close after a minute. He did not quite mind the cuddling. How long since he'd been held like this?

 

“I love you,” Lord Suho suddenly whispered against his hair.

 

How long had it been since Kyungsoo had heard someone whisper those words?


	7. Dear Kyunggie,

_**7.** _

 

_Dear Kyunggie,_

_Again with this Lord Suho? My have you certainly gotten over Chanyeol quickly._

_What was the point of making such commotion when your_ true love _was waiting for you on the coast?_

_Well, perhaps you wouldn't have met him any other way._

_Really, you're just throwing it in all our faces that you can be so happily who you are._

_Not that we're not happy for you, I'm personally ecstatic you found someone else,_

_but please stop gushing about him in your letters like a school girl._

_What of your pretty cousin, Sulli? What of your uncle?_

_Y_ _ou should think about writing to your parents. Your mother has been all over Hyosung_

_since her little rumor with your brother started though everyone knows_

_neither your brother or your dad would let that marriage happen. It's fun to watch them squirm though._

_Sincerly,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

 

Kyungsoo had fallen asleep wrapped in Junmyeon's arms and did not wake until he felt the press of evening wood against his thigh. The sun had long since fallen below the horizon of gray water and Kyungsoo rubbed the sleep from his eyes staring down at the white sculpted body of his lover. It had only taken a few minutes of staring before Lord Suho awoke, smiled at him, kissed his lips, and invited Kyungsoo to his castle for supper. They dressed and Kyungsoo was relieved of all notions of time as he happily enjoyed a private meal with the earl in a study. Feet passed by the closed door, hurried voices, some Kyungsoo could recognize from the party, but no one dared interrupt them until a servant asked, with eyes the same storm gray as Junmyeon's, if they should prepare a guest bedroom.

 

“Is it midnight already?” he asked.

 

“You can stay if you like. I can always send out a note to your uncle that you were much to tired to travel back,” Lord Suho said, hand reaching across the table to caress Kyungsoo's.

 

Kyungsoo declined. Staying the night with Junmyeon would undoubtedly lead to more of what he had experienced in the relic castle and he was not quite ready to go again, nerves still bundled in his stomach and a sting in his butt when he sat certain ways. When he came back to his uncle's estate, no one had waited up for him. He quietly made his way to his room, undressed by himself and pulled on night gear, then crawled into bed and fell asleep much sooner than he had thought with thoughts of Lord Suho clogging his mind and evading his dreams.

 

When Kyungsoo woke, however, there was a flock of people in his room. One man stood beside his bed prodding at his hand and he blinked at him hard not recognizing him.

 

“Is he alright, Yesung?” a voice, his uncle, asked to the man prodding Kyungsoo.

 

The man stood up. He wore a white lab coat and had a leather medical bag that he stuck instruments back into. “He will be fine. It seems he was just tired enough to sleep through the afternoon, nothing too worry about.”

 

Kyungsoo watched the doctor with blurry eyes as he went over to his uncle and patted his shoulder. His voice was low and if Ryeowook wasn't standing on Kyungsoo's other side he might have not heard it.

 

“You don't have to make up excuses to invite me over, Ryeowook. It is obvious why your nephew is so tired.”

 

Kyungsoo looked away from the reddening on his uncle's cheeks and waited until the doctor had left before trying to speak.

 

“Why...it's afternoon?”

 

“Oh, you're awake,” Ryeowook said and got a cloth to pat on Kyungsoo's head. “Yes. It seems you caught a cold being out so long last night and perhaps from wherever Lord Suho took you.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He did feel a bit on the warm side. He let his uncle pat the wash cloth to his face. “We went to the relic house. Perhaps...it was a bit chilly up there.”

 

Ryeowook frowned then stood. “The relic castle? Up on the cliff? He took you there? How was it? Was it as torn down as it looked?”

 

Kyungsoo wanted to answer, but another voice interrupted.

 

“Master, how about you let Jongin and I take care of Kyungsoo? You had a song you needed to finish. Your nephew can tell you stories when he feels up to it,” Amber said.

 

Ryeowook stood reluctantly. “Alright. I get sick easily so excuse my leave, nephew. I will come check on you later.”

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, breathing slowly. His nose felt a bit stuffy as well. After a few minutes, he looked around the room again. Just Amber now adding more water to the basin by his bed, and Jongin walking up to his foot board were still in the room.

 

“Where's Sulli?”

 

“She had a fit last night. Sulli's frightened by many things. Sometimes it becomes too much and smelling salts just won't help. That's why we couldn't be bothered to come get you yesterday,” Amber explained.

 

“Your uncle had hoped you would come home at an appropriate time yourself.”

 

A fit? Sulli?

 

“Lord Suho and I fell asleep in the castle. It was a nice place for a nap.”

 

Amber smiled at him softly. “Like two young boys, falling asleep in strange places.”

 

“I'm sure that's not all they did in the castle,” Jongin mumbled.

 

“Jongin!” Amber warned.

 

The younger boy just rolled his eyes and moved up to Kyungsoo's head. Fingers suddenly pressed against his chin and pushed his head to the side to reveal his neck. Jongin scoffed and Kyungsoo widened his eyes wondering what Jongin was doing. Was there something there? A mark? Kyungsoo couldn't remember Junmyeon leaving a mark.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo snapped and tried to sit up. Amber pushed him back down.

 

“So?” she asked

 

“Nothing.”

 

Amber let out a relieved sigh. “I told you Lord Suho wasn't like that, Jongin. And I checked him last night.”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin had gone to fiddle with his hands now inspecting his wrists.

 

“Nothing, just infections. We want to make double sure you just have a bit of a cold. Sometimes old places like that castle can be unhealthy for you.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and pulled his hand away. “I'm fine. Lord Suho is fine. Everything is fine. When can I see Sulli? She's usually the one bothering me.”

 

Amber chuckled a little and shooed Jongin out. “She will come visit you when she's gotten over her stress. You're not leaving this bed until your fever goes down, though.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He must have been to ecstatic with making love with Lord Suho. He had worked himself too hard in that chilly castle. Making love. Kyungsoo smiled a bit. He wasn't sure if he could call the affection he had for the elder love, but he remembered the words the earl had said to him just after they'd finished.

 

' _I love you'_ .

 

Did Lord Suho really mean it? They barely knew each other? Maybe he did, or maybe he just loved Kyungsoo's body. Either way, those words brought a fluttering to Kyungsoo's chest and he smiled softly, eyes closing again. Perhaps he would just nap this day away.

 

**☁**

 

Two days passed before Kyungsoo was well enough to escape Ryeowook's mansion. It was an accident that he found Lord Suho waiting for him out at Ryeowook's desk the first time in the field between the two estates. Sometimes he wasn't there. Three times he came to the mansion to whisk Kyungsoo away properly. Two weeks passed like that and Kyungsoo could not have been happier. He tried to stay oblivious to Amber's and Jongin's disapproving stares, Jongin's constant checking of his vitals when he came home from playing with the earl, and only visited Sulli when she was in the mood to be entertained. The fit had taken a lot out of her and there was a glossy look to her eyes even when Kyungsoo talked of the party. That was why he by passed possibly meeting Junmyeon in the field again and took up Amber's suggestion to take Sulli out shopping two weeks later when the next new moon was not far off.

 

Almost the minute his step-cousin stepped out of the carriage into town, color came back to her pale cheeks. She took in a big breath, twirled in her pale pink and sky blue dress, and smiled at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled back and held out an arm for Sulli to take.

 

“Where would you like to go?” he asked.

 

Sulli leaned against his shoulder. “I'm thinking shoes. My old ones are worn down so much they're on the verge of getting holes in them.”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at her feet. Sulli's shoes seemed almost brand new. He said nothing of it and walked with Sulli down the market street stopping here and there to look at trinkets from small vendors.

 

“I apologize, Kyungsoo.”

 

“For what?” Kyungsoo asked looking over some buttons at a small stall.”

 

“For being a bad hostess. Stepfather has been very introverted for years. He might not be able to understand your heart where Lord Suho is concerned, but I should.”

 

Kyungsoo perked up hearing that. “What do you mean?”

 

Sulli sent him a knowing grin and took Kyungsoo's arm to lead him away. “Let's get something to eat before we start shopping.

 

Kyungsoo followed her to a little cafe and they sat on the patio away from most of the other costumers. He allowed Sulli to order as many little cakes as she liked, ordering for him as well, and when a fluffy sweet drink came for him, he obliged in drinking it down, enjoying a treat of something sweet now and then anyways.

 

“You're going to spoil me today, aren't you?” Sulli laughed nibbling little cakes.

 

“Is that bad? You're the only one I have to spoil,” Kyungsoo said. She really was. Kyungsoo didn't think he could spoil Lord Suho with anything more than his body and his friends would hate being given everything.

 

Sulli smiled. “That's true, you couldn't really spoil Lord Suho. He's the one spoiling you.”

 

“Why do you bring up Lord Suho, Sulli?”

 

Sulli blinked at Kyungsoo then grinned and nibbled on more cakes. “He's your lover.”

 

Lover. Kyungsoo blushed when the word was put out there like that. “How would you know something like that?”

 

“Isn't he? With the way Amber and Jongin have been looking at you and how he is always taking you away from the mansion, I would have thought you made love to him that night you got sick. Amber and Jongin made me so mad because they kept grumbling about Lord Suho and his family that I had a fit.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “You had a fit because of me.”

 

“Oh, no, no,” Sulli reassured, reaching across the table to pat Kyungsoo's hand cupped around his drink. “Not because of you. It has been teetering on coming for many months now. It just finally happened. I don't get them as often now as I did as a child. Don't worry about it. But if you feel bad, you'll tell me about it, right?”

 

“About what?” Kyungsoo asked moving his hand to take Sulli's in it. She had a soft hand almost as white as Junmyeon's, but the earl's was stronger and somehow gentler.

 

Sulli leaned in close. “You'll tell me about doing _it_ won't you?”

 

Kyungsoo reddened. “Sulli, how can you ask a man to talk to you about such things.”

 

His cousin just pressed her lips together. “If you won't tell me then who will? I have to get married soon you know, and if you're not going to be the one I marry and Lord Suho isn't, then I want to know what it was like.”

 

Kyungsoo looked around. No one seemed to really be listening in, but he did think it dangerous to talk so freely about being a kept man out in public. “Let us discuss that at home, yes?”

 

Sulli looked around as well then nodded. “I understand.”

 

They finished up the small lunch and started out of the cafe when Sulli suddenly tripped on a step, a heel of her shoe breaking off and Kyungsoo wondered if perhaps she had been right that they were worn down and he just couldn't tell being a man as she fell into another man's arms.

 

“Oh! Lord Yifan!”

 

Kyungsoo looked at the man when Sulli gasped. It was the tall figure of Lord Yifan, the foreigner from the estate farther out. Kyungsoo frowned seeing him and reached a hand out for Sulli to take so he could pull her away from him.

 

“I see it's Miss Sulli and...ah, you're the boy from the party Lord Suho was escorting around. Kim Ryeowook's nephew, correct?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and tucked Sulli's arm in his. “That is correct. It is good to see you again Lord Yifan,” Kyungsoo said though it wasn't true.

 

Lord Yifan crossed his arms. His posse wasn't with him at the moment, but Kyungsoo could see his brother and secretary making their way down the street toward the ruling man of their house.

 

“I hear you get invited to his castle often lately. You shouldn't hang around Lord Suho too much. It will give him a chance to take Miss Sulli away. I'd hate to see what happened to her mother happen to her as well.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. What happened to her mother? Hadn't she just been depressed and fallen into the ocean during a storm? He glanced over at Sulli. She was looking down at the floor, but feeling Kyungsoo studying her, she gave him a sad smile then turned to Lord Yifan. “What happened to my mother won't happen to me. I'm very careful with the sea.”

 

Lord Yifan rolled his eyes. “I'm not talking about her falling into the sea. That could barely kill a smaller animal. It's what happened when she touched the water that I'm talking about. Lord Suho and his family are killers. I don't know how, but they use the sea to do it. You know that, Miss Sulli. Your mother's body was never found. At least not all of it.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “Excuse me, sir, but what are you saying? That was years ago. Lord Suho would have been younger than you are.”

 

“When your family is dangerous, so are you,” Lord Yifan said.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Sulli spoke up and turned to him. “Let us go get shoes. I am desperately in need of a pair now.”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at the broken heel and nodded. “Yes, if you'll excuse us, Lord Yifan, we have a matter to fix.”

 

“Don't get too close to Lord Suho anymore or when he gets found out, you'll be to blame as well,” Lord Yifan called after them.

 

Found out? Kyungsoo didn't understand what was going on at all.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo found himself standing in the entrance just inside Lord Suho's castle that evening after arriving home from his shopping trip with Sulli. A confused servant had let him in and now he was double guessing his visit. Really, it was much too inappropriate to visit so late in the evening just because he was feeling nervous. He had seen Junmyeon just the day before out in the field where they had quickly made love beneath Ryeowook's desk (which he hoped his uncle would not find out about). Certain he had received the message that Lord Suho had attempted to call on him that day, but that didn't mean he had to rush out to apologize for not being there.

 

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?” Lord Suho asked walking into Kyungsoo's line of vision.

 

“Oh, I...was told you came to the mansion to ask for me,” Kyungsoo said. “I'm sorry I wasn't there to receive you, I went out with Sulli. She's been in an awful mood recently after having a fit so I thought taking her out might cheer her up.”

 

Lord Suho smiled. “Oh, is that where you went? Jongin wouldn't tell me properly.”

 

“Jongin's a bit rude, I apologize on my family's behalf if it upsets you.”

 

The earl shook his head and reached out an arm. “No, no need. I understand why Jongin is bitter towards me. If you're here, how about you stay for a meal?”

 

Kyungsoo took the offered hand and let Kyungsoo lead him away. “Alright, but it is a bit early for a meal isn't it?”

 

“Yes, ah, but I know a place I can show you while we wait.” Lord Suho began to lead him up a winding staircase until they reached the third level of the castle where he was then led through many halls to a section of the castle covered in blue wall paper and soft rugs finally being led into one particular room. It was much too large to be a bedroom, but Kyungsoo caught sight of the large silver posted canopy bed and knew that it was. There were more silver wares about the room – a wardrobe, a desk, a vanity – then a few odd trinkets like statues and things from other countries. Lord Suho led him to a blue cushioned silver couch before a white marble fireplace and stayed quiet as Kyungsoo took it all in.

 

“What a beautiful bedroom,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“This is my room,” Lord Suho answered.

 

Kyungsoo felt warm knowing such a thing. “Your room is beautiful, Junmyeon.”

 

“Thank you, but you make it twice as beautiful, Kyungsoo.”

 

He chuckled at the flattery. “I don't need to be told I'm beautiful. I know you find me attractive, Lord Suho.”

 

Junmyeon reached out and stroked Kyungsoo's face and Kyungsoo let a lazy smile hold his lips as he stared back at the man before him. How could he have anything to do with Sulli's mother's death. Lord Yifan's words were what truly brought Kyungsoo to Suho Castle. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes just feeling the warmth of Junmyeon's hand.

 

“I see there's something on your mind. Did you come here for more than to simply ask why I called on you? It's obvious why I would go to your uncle's mansion after all.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. Of course it was. Lord Suho wanted his company and his body. “Lord Yifan said some words that have unnerved me.”

 

“Lord Yifan? Did you two run into him during your shopping?”

 

“Yes. I believe he has ruined Sulli's mood more. She locked herself in her room as soon as we got back to the mansion. He mentioned her mother's death.”

 

A deep frown immediately pulled on Lord Suho's lips and he moved away. “That's not a topic to be brought up among polite company. Lord Yifan has much nerve to talk of that incident in front of Miss Sulli.”

 

“He said it as a warning to me. He knows I have been spending much time with you.”

 

“Yes, of course, but he can't possibly guess why. No one would expect me of keeping a man, you don't have to worry about ridicule from him if that is the problem,” Lord Suho assured.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “That's not the problem. He made it sound like Sulli's mother's death was much worse than I had thought. Did she not commit suicide into a stormy sea? He said they never found her body. Couldn't she have just been swept away?”

 

Lord Suho suddenly let out a deep sigh. “What happened to the late Duchess Choi was most horrible. Indeed she was depressed and she did jump into the water, but there was no storm. She came to visit our old relic castle without telling anyone and then went to the very cliff where she jumped. It's very deep below the cliff, no rocks, just water, but there are monsters in the sea, rare here, but still there.”

 

“You mean sharks?”

 

Lord Suho nodded. “Among other things. She could have very easily survived the fall if landing right, but...parts of her did make it to the shore. Torn apart dead or alive by whatever lay beneath the cliff. A very horrendous death, Kyungsoo.”

 

“If a shark got her, then why would Lord Yifan think your family were murderers?”

 

Lord Suho suddenly reached out and pulled Kyungsoo close, lips close to his ear. “Don't believe a word he says. He's just cautious but it has gone to his head. He has lost family, too to the ocean. We all have. I would never murder someone unless it would save the people I love and I love you, Kyungsoo so I could never hurt Miss Sulli or any of your family.”

 

“I'm not worried about that,” Kyungsoo said and lifted a hand to Lord Suho's shoulder just laying it there.

 

“So, you worry about me then?” Lord Suho asked. His lips moved against Kyungsoo's ear and it sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Yes.”

 

He could feel a smile forming against his cheek as Lord Suho moved away from the hug, but still holding him. He beamed that gentle smile at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo blinked as a wave of warmth and excitement traveled through him. “That makes me happy, Kyungsoo.”

 

The earl leaned in for a deep passionate kiss by the fire place that quickly moved to the giant pale blue bed. Their dinner would be very late, but Kyungsoo had no qualms about when he headed back. He didn't have to return at all that night.

 


	8. Dear Friends,

_**8.** _

 

_Dear Friends,_

_The past two weeks have been most enjoyable._

_I know you understand why and I shall refrain from 'gushing'_ _as our dear Baekhyun has dubbed it._

_I would like to appear as an adult since this is an adult relationship and_

_I will keep that in mind even as I feel that something good is finally coming my way._

_A purpose perhaps. I am uncertain what exactly this feeling is, but it's there –_

_a ship on the horizon coming in from behind the mass of fog and once the fog rolls out,_

_I will finally see who or what is captaining the ship. If that was too complicated a metaphor I apologize._

_I have been reading more lately and my uncle has me looking at folk song lyrics_

_as a sort of punishment for my many excursions out of the estate with Lord Suho._

_I will leave you with this, an apology to both Jongdae and Baekhyun for being a bother and to Chanyeol the most._

_Oh, Chanyeol, I do apologize most sincerely for bringing you into this mess of my feelings._

_I wish that we can all stay friends and that your own ships come to rest in the harbor of your hearts soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Do Kyungsoo_

 

Kyungsoo felt warm beneath the full quilts of the earl's master bed. He wriggled beneath them, naked flesh sliding along the warm soft cotton and hummed quietly to himself once he had found a cooler length of blanket. He felt worn as well. Pleasantly so. Lord Suho's touches and kisses still lingered on his skin from the early night's activities and again after a late supper. He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke. He didn't really want to wake up, but Kyungsoo grumbled and poked his head out from beneath the sheets. The room was mostly dark, just a little light probably from a candle Kyungsoo's eyes were too blurry to see in the room.

 

“Junmyeon?” he called into the dark of the room.

 

There was no answer and Kyungsoo moved on the bed trying to scoot closer to where he had left the earl last night when he had fallen asleep just out of reach of Lord Suho's arms. The bed was cold on that side and Kyungsoo frowned. Had Lord Suho gone to the water closet? But his bed wouldn't be cold already just for a simple piss trip. Kyungsoo sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was no later than two in the morning. He couldn't have gotten up and began his day, could he? Had he forgotten some work that needed to be done in the mist of his time delving himself in Kyungsoo? Well, there was no time to wonder. Kyungsoo could just go back to sleep and wait for Lord Suho to join him again or for a servant to wake him.

 

Then again, Kyungsoo couldn't really sleep in such a large bed alone now could he.

 

Kyungsoo slid out from beneath the sheets. The castle air was a bit cold against his naked skin, but felt good against the pink flush the warmth of the blankets had made on it. He pulled on his pants buttoned his shirt loosely before exciting the room. He would probably get lost, but hopefully the servants knew Lord Suho had a guest and could guide him to either the bedroom or to wherever Lord Suho was. He had gotten a bit of the layout of the castle after supper though. He hoped he could remember most of it.

 

The castle halls were darker than Kyungsoo expected once he was outside Junmyeon's master bedroom. The candles had mostly been put out and Kyungsoo kept close to the left wall as he walked so he would run into a turn or railing. He found a flight of stairs and slowly walked down them. He wasn't sure where Lord's Suho's office was, but the previous floor had just been his bedroom and many many storage rooms along with one large bathroom and a private area he had not shown Kyungsoo on their way back to the bedroom. Kyungsoo had a feeling his main study would be close to his bedroom, though, and one flight of stairs was not far to go for such matters. They creaked though as he walked down them and Kyungsoo tried to tip toe not wanting to wake anyone if he was wrong and this was the quarters of one of his cousins, perhaps even Krystal or Jessica.

 

“Who goes there?”

 

Kyungsoo went still at the call. It was a man's voice though very light and he tried to see who it belonged to in the dark, but all he saw was light from the few lights still lit on the wall reflecting in someone's eyes like an animal's.

 

“I said, who goes there? If that is you, Jessica, go back to your bedroom, I won't have you trying to seduce me again tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked then slowly started down the rest of the stairs. “I'm Do Kyungsoo. Have I woken you? I was just searching for Lord Suho.”

 

The voice's owner suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs. It was the young face of the man who had been pestering Jongin at the party—Lu Han. “Oh, so it is. Shouldn't you be a floor up, I had thought you would be here for breakfast. Junmyeon should be back in bed momentarily if you're worried.”

 

“Do you know where he is?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Of course, he's in his private area attending to some late night matters that he didn't get to earlier.” Lu Han grinned up at Kyungsoo as if to tease him about exactly why Lord Suho couldn't get to those matters earlier.

 

Kyungsoo blushed, but did not back down. “Is it the private room back upstairs?”

 

Lu Han suddenly frowned. “I wouldn't disturb him. You should just go back to sleep. Shall I walk you back? It is quite dark, but I know the plan of the house even when it's pitch black.”

 

“No, I think I will be alright.”

 

“Then, if you're awake, how about a quick chat? I know what you are to Junmyeon and...well you know Jongin.”

 

Jongin. Kyungsoo was intrigued by the mention of the boy's name and came to stand before Lu Han at the bottom of the stairs. Lu Han led him over to a seat just off to the side and took his hand. Kyungsoo looked at the pale white hand then and the round young face and noticed for the first time how similar Lu Han's eye color was to Lord Suho's.

 

“Does Junmyeon treat you well, Kyungsoo?”

 

"Yes, very well," Kyungsoo answered.

 

“Good, good. I would hate for you to be unhappy with him. He needs someone dearly.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and pulled his hand away. “I enjoy his company and his attention. However, it seems Jongin does not enjoy yours. I couldn't help but notice he seemed annoyed by your presence at the party. I do not mean to be rude, but if Jongin was being rude, I would like to know why.”

 

“Ah, perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned Jongin,” Lu Han said then sighed. “If you're asking I can say I guess. You know he lost his family while living here with us. And you probably know he was my playmate for many years. I guess you can say he is annoyed by the crush someone of this house has on him. That someone is me of course.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “You have an interest in Jongin?”

 

Lu Han leaned back in the seat and ran a hand through fluffy hair. “A crush that formed a bit too late, but I was always quite fond of him. He use to think we were the same age. Quite cute of him really. Is he well at your uncle's. I never do get a proper answer from him.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “He seems happy I suppose. He's not very fond of me.”

 

“That's only because you hang around us.”

 

Kyungsoo was about to retort when he heard something coming from upstairs. “Oh...Junmyeon...I should go check on him.” He stood and started for the staircase.

 

“No, wait, Kyungsoo. You can't bother him right now. He's with someone. It would be bad.”

 

With someone?....with someone. Kyungsoo mind suddenly felt strange and he could only come up with one interpretation of that phrase. Someone else. Krystal? Or was Kyungsoo not the only kept man of Lord Suho.

 

Jealousy. He wished he could have kept from fogging his mind.

 

**☁**

 

 

Kyungsoo managed to open the door of Junmyeon's private room and walk inside before Lu Han caught up to him. He reached out and grabbed his arm with a grip that was stronger than Kyungsoo would have expected for someone with such a childlike face.

 

“I said you shouldn't go in there right now,” Lu Han said.

 

Looking around the room, it was dark and empty and Kyungsoo almost missed the light coming from the floor of one corner. Stairs.

 

“Why? I can't say hello? I can't check up on him?”

 

“No, you shouldn't go there. You will inconvenience him.”

 

Inconvenience? “How, does he have another lover? Did I come when he was to take his other lover to bed?”

 

“What?” Lu Han's eyes widened. “No, nothing like that. I didn't mean to make you jealous, Kyungsoo. Junmyeon just has business to take care of and it would be bad if you bothered him. Not everyone knows you're in the house, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened a bit. “Oh...but if it was a business partner I could just peak to make sure he is alright. And how would it look weird for me to be staying the night here? He could have had business with my uncle. I wouldn't dare reveal his preferences if it would make him look bad.”

 

Lu Han lightened his grip. “I know you're worried about him, but please, it is best you just go back to bed. He will be with you again shortly. He didn't want anyone disturbing this meeting, that's why it is so late at night.”

 

“He pushed it back because of me?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Only a couple hours. It was already a late meeting. Now, come with me and we can steal a few cream cakes from the kitchens and warm tea so you can sleep better,” Lu Han said and started to drag Kyungsoo out of the room. There was suddenly another crashing sound and Kyungsoo immediately turned, breaking free of Lu Han's grasp. “Wait, Kyungsoo!”

 

Meeting? Was it a dangerous meeting? How could they leave the earl to get hurt like that? Kyungsoo almost bumped into someone coming up the small narrow stairs he had found in the corner of the dark empty room.

 

“Watch where you're going,” they said.

 

Kyungsoo tried to make out their face in the dim light of the staircase. They looked a bit like Lu Han, but taller and sharper.

 

“Sehun,” Lu Han called from the top of the stairs. “Don't let him pass you.”

 

Sehun looked up at his brother then at Kyungsoo and grinned. “You say don't, I say let the human see his lover's true form.” Then he made way for Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo looked at the boy strangely before moving past him and quickly made his way to the bottom of the stairs which were dimly lighted by red bulbs Kyungsoo had never seen before. They gave off plenty of light, but cast the whole room he ended up in in red which made the scene twice as eerie as it already was.

 

He was in a walkway fenced in by metal wires chained together like knitting. They were nailed to a wooden floor on the bottom that probably had even a few iron bars for support beneath them. Looking up, the wire fence gave way to an open room that went up, up, up, with more of these walk ways above and stairs linking them. Kyungsoo walked quickly down his walkway finding steep stairs and climbed down them. He found a balcony like area on those stairs and walked up to the wired fence about to look over it when he heard the crashing again. It was more of a splash sound, like a wave carrying metal boats crashing against the tall cliff on which the castle was built on and into by the looks of the walls about them, rock like an old dungeon. He took a big breath and curled his fingers into the chain fence before peering over.

 

It was a nightmare below. Water that appeared like blood in the red light swished around, and in that water, sharks. Lord Yifan's words came to Kyungsoo about Sulli's mother being torn to bits, murdered by a monster of the sea. Lord Suho had said it had probably been a shark, and here were about three of them swirling in blood like water only twenty feet below where Kyungsoo stood. Had Lord Suho's family really been to blame for her death then? Or , well maybe this was where they kept the sharks the fishers caught until they were made into soup or fillet or sold. Maybe one of Lord Suho's family members were scientists, Junmyeon himself maybe, and they were studying the large fish, or maybe trying to figure out if they had indeed been the true death of Sulli's mother. Kyungsoo had never met a scientist before. He thought it a little exciting if that were true. Yes, Lord Suho and his family must be scientists. That assumption was immediately proved wrong in the next second.

 

Silver scales like those of the large fish that had been swimming around Kyungsoo's boat that second night he had arrived swam with the sharks. At first they seemed to ignore it then suddenly a darker red joined the light polluted red of the water. Kyungsoo's eyes widened watching as the sharks disappeared beneath the surface then reappeared with layers of skin showing. Goosebumps covered Kyungsoo's body. He had heard of a fish that could devour a bird in seconds. Was this one of them? The crashing noise came again and again as the sharks started to fight back and it took until the very last one had been devoured past life for him to realize what it was. Eyes the color of a stormy ocean glowed beneath the red reflected water followed by a head that looked awfully familiar. Clawed webbed hands moved out and in of the water propelling the head forward until they reached a little peer and climbed on. Kyungsoo gasped seeing the body. It was covered in tiny silver scales from head to...well fin, a long sle tail like the end of the snake's with angel fish like fins coming from many angels and spike like antennas. The torso was similar to a human's, but not quite, though there was a belly button and a pair of nipples and a penis hanging free and pink and when the creature turned, Kyungsoo could see the curves of a bottom he thought very familiar. It had no hair. It had no ears, but still somehow it seemed familiar.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Lu Han called.

 

Kyungsoo moved to the chain fence and gripped it tight. The sound of the name being called made the creature just as a servant came out with a towel that those finned sharp claws reached out for and that was when Kyungsoo realized who it was he was actually looking at.

 

“Come, you don't need to see this,” Lu Han said and pulled Kyungsoo away from the chain fence and then Kyungsoo heard that crashing sound again, the roar of Lord Suho.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo was forced back into Lord Suho's bedroom kicking and screaming by Lu Han and his brother. He almost punched Lu Han in the face a couple times. He did manage to kick Sehun who handled him rougher because of it. They pushed him into the room and down onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Kyungsoo tried to get up, but Lu Han took residence behind him, pressing both his hands down on Kyungsoo's narrow shoulders. He was much stronger than Kyungsoo would have given credit for.

 

“Just stay here a minute, Kyungsoo, please. Junmyeon will be here shortly. You can talk to him about this.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to talk to Lord Suho. He wanted to go home and process what he saw in the safety of his uncle's estate. Blood, so much shark blood, so much flesh, and it had all been due to that monster, to Lord Suho. Lord Suho who Kyungsoo had just hours before been in the throws of passion with. Kyungsoo started shivering.

 

“Oh now, he's going to have a fit,” Lu Han said then turned a harsh gaze upon his brother. “I told you to stop him. Why would you let him through?”

 

Sehun shrugged. “He overpowered me.”

 

“That's the worse lie possible, Sehun. I told you to stop him. You do what I tell you.”

 

A sudden animalistic hiss escaped Sehun and Kyungsoo's eyes widened. Sehun also had those storm colored eyes. “Are...are you guys like him, too?”

 

He could feel Lu Han looking down at him and Sehun was grinning.

 

“Sehun, leave,” Lu Han finally said.

 

“You know, keeping him in the gray about all of this won't work, Lu Han. If he really loves Junmyeon then he should be fine with knowing what we really are,” Sehun said.

 

“Leave,” Lu Han repeated.

 

Sehun didn't have to. The moment he turned around, the door to the bedroom slammed opened and there stood Lord Suho dressed in a shirt and slacks, a towel draped on his head, pale skin still glistening with water droplets from the water, maybe a quick bath to take off the blood polluted water.

 

“Where is he?” Lord Suho asked.

 

Lu Han moved his hands from Kyungsoo's shoulders and walked around the couch to grab his brother and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them. Kyungsoo started shivering more. He stared down at his hands in his lap, wringing them together. Lord Suho sat down next to him on the couch and he scooted farther away, eyes feeling wet. He didn't want to cry but he felt so unsure about everything.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho said in that same gentle voice that had so easily charmed Kyungsoo into bed. He reached out a hand toward Kyungsoo as if to calm him down. Kyungsoo slapped it away then brought his arm back and wiped it on the couch arm.

 

“So, you have already decided to dislike me, I see,” Lord Suho said and his voice sounded so angry and so sad. “Are you going to let me explain?”

 

“I want to go home,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“You could go home, Kim Ryeowook could explain as well, but he can't explain me. Kyungsoo, please stay. I can set up a guest bedroom for you, please.”

 

Kyungsoo glared down at his hands. He didn't want to look at Lord Suho. He would either only see that monster that devoured three sharks, or he would fall back into the earl's arms. “No, I will go home. I don't feel safe here.”

 

“But you're perfectly safe, Kyungsoo. I won't hurt you and no one else here will dare lay a hand on you knowing who you are to me.”

 

“I can't stay where there are murderers.”

 

“But, Kyungsoo, they were only sharks. Haven't you ever had shark fin soup?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head fiercely. “I haven't, but I'm not stupid. I saw how you ripped them apart. It would have been the same for a woman falling from a cliff.”

 

Lord Suho suddenly stood. “Kyungsoo, are you insinuating you are of the belief that my family had anything to do with Lady Choi's death? Because you are wrong. It was a shark and I took revenge on that shark. I was fond of Lady Choi. She really loved the old relic castle.”

 

Kyungsoo loved it, too. And Kyungsoo had been depressed for the past couple months. Was he going to jump off a cliff and be eaten by 'sharks'. He had already fallen off the boat and almost...Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he looked up at Lord Suho with scared eyes. “Call a carriage, I am going home.”

 

“Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo I can see it in your eyes, what have you thought up now?”

 

He stood and headed to the door. If he couldn't get a carriage, he would just walk back to the estate. Lord Suho grabbed his arm before he could leave and spun him around forcing Kyungsoo to look at him. Those stormy ocean eyes. The same eyes he had seen when drowning that second night.

 

“You...when I fell off the boat. You were there. You made me fall into the water.”

 

Lord Suho's eyes widened then he shook his head. “It wasn't me, I swear. I saved you, I didn't make you fall into the water.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled his arm away. “What does it matter if it was you or your family. I just...I don't want anything to do with this.” He pulled away and made it all the way to the door this time before being stopped.

 

“But, we're lovers, Kyungsoo, you have to hear me out. I love you,” Lord Suho pleaded and he sounded so pathetic and so urgent that Kyungsoo paused with his hand on the doorknob. He...he couldn't though. He just wanted to live peacefully. Maybe starting an affair was too big of a step for him. He was better off doing things alone.

 

“I've....never said I loved you back, have I?”

 

He could almost hear Lord Suho's heart break, if a monster's heart could break.

 

“No, no you haven't.”

 

Lord Suho called a carriage.


	9. Dear Kyungsoo,

_**9.** _

 

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_I am afraid to bring you this news. I fear it may upset the happiness_

_you have found with your earl, but I feel you must know_

_if you have even the smallest lingering of desire for our Chanyeol._

_I am almost jealous of him...no I am jealous, very jealous, but I could have guessed._

_Not so much with you, Kyungsoo, your mind is a mystery to us all,_

_but I could have guessed Baekhyun's feelings. Yes, our Baekhyun has confessed to Chanyeol._

_I was not there, I could not give you the details of the encounter,_

_but with a crying Baekhyun on my shoulder and Chanyeol asking if he was a bad friend_

_having denied you both, I can understand the situation well enough._

_Indeed, he denied Baekhyun as well. As friends, and so young,_

_it would make sense that most of us would not be compatible with the others in that sense._

_I am sure Baekhyun would not have confessed had he thought you still had hope_

_for your relationship with Chanyeol, but you do seem happy with Lord Suho._

_The rest of us do not have the luxury to be kept men._

_I hope you will not feel bitter towards Baekhyun. He may not be writing to you for a while._

_Guilt and embarrassment are hard emotions to overcome._

_Love,_

_Kim Jongdae_

 

Pink tinted the horizon when Kyungsoo made it into his uncle's estate. No one had risen quite yet and so he walked to his room in silence not wanting to wake anyone, but also wanting to rampage everything. He stripped down to his underwear and tried to become one with his sheets. They didn't smell like Lord Suho. They didn't smell like anything much. He had a hard time being lulled into sleep and woke up only an hour later feeling like dead weight, but awake he was and he knew what he needed to do. Kyungsoo got up, threw on clean clothes, and began pulling out his chests to repack the ridiculous amount of clothes his mother had sent.

 

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing?”

 

Kyungsoo turned to see Amber looking at him confused in a baggy man's nightshirt, short cropped hair sticking up in sleep induced spikes. He quickly turned back around and continued with his work. “Packing.”

 

“Why are you packing? When did you get home from Lord Suho's?”

 

“It doesn't matter.” He managed to get one chest closed and flipped the lock on it. “I'm leaving this place. I can not stay here another minute.”

 

Amber cocked a hip and raised a brow at him. “Oh? Having another fit are we? You can't just leave every time you get into a fight with someone. You're too moody.”

 

Kyungsoo turned a glare on her, a glare that quickly turned to a look of fear. Was she one of them, too? Monsters. They could be everywhere. He gripped his chest. “I have to get away from here.”

 

Amber seemed confused by the look. “What about Lord Suho? You two seemed to be getting along fine.”

 

“I have to get away because of him,” Kyungsoo said. Flashes of that monster played in his mind and he began to shiver.

 

“Oh...Oh!.... Kyungsoo please stay calm. I will go get your uncle,” Amber said and Kyungsoo heard her feet patter off. He took a couple breaths before standing and went over to his mirror.

 

Do Kyungsoo looked terrible. Under his eyes were dark and his pale skin was even paler, pink lips on the cream side and his kiss marks were splotchy. He gripped his table top. Monsters weren't real. He had never thought they were. But that had been real. He had seen it. Perhaps not believing and then being proved wrong was a bigger shock than Kyungsoo could take. Why was he so scared? He did see three sharks. Anyone would be terrified having seen three sharks. He had seen three sharks be pulverized by one creature. Kyungsoo had slept with that creature. He had let it touch him, kiss him. It had been inside of him. Kyungsoo started rubbing his hands. He wanted it off. Off!

 

“Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo stop that this instant!”

 

Kyungsoo turned around upon hearing his name. His uncle stood there looking small and weak and angry. He rushed forward and grabbed Kyungsoo's hands which were now red from being scratched and dragged Kyungsoo to the bed. Ryeowook held Kyungsoo's hands carefully, rubbing them to ease the sting Kyungsoo had inflicted on them himself.

 

“Look at you, you're going to make yourself sick.”

 

“It's...I want it off. I want it out...I...” Kyungsoo suddenly felt sick. He gagged and lurched forward. “It was inside me.”

 

Ryeowook reached around and patted Kyungsoo's back. “Take it easy. I know it's hard to understand.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at his uncle with hurt eyes. “You knew about this? You knew and you let me go off with him?”

 

“I didn't let you, Kyungsoo, but how could I stop you?” Ryeowook pointed out. “And you were happy. I thought perhaps you could overlook that bit about Lord Suho. He truly is a gentleman.”

 

“He's a monster!” Kyungsoo yelled and stood.

 

“Sit down, Kyungsoo. Sit down and let me explain. Obviously, you left that castle without letting that poor man explain things to you. Yes he's a monster, but he's a gentle monster. And he's not just a monster, Kyungsoo. He's a merman.”

 

Merman? Kyungsoo sat back down next to his uncle. “Merman? Those don't exist. And that creature...that couldn't have been a merman.”

 

Ryeowook sighed and reached up to pet down Kyungsoo's messed up hair. “Perhaps not, but they're as close to a merman as you can get. Because we are close neighbors, I found out early about them. I investigated a bit about the rumors of this area. You see, they're not supposed to be here. Lord Suho's family comes from a dying race of humans who were forced to live in the sea. I don't know why, maybe something scientific, maybe something magical, but it is dangerous for them to live in the waters now. They are fighting with us land humans for large prey like sharks and whales. They've been forced to live in colder and colder climates, but they can't survive there. Hundreds of years ago, they were given a spell that allowed them to walk on land, but each spell only lasts a month before being renewed.”

 

“I get a feeling I won't like how they renew it,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Ryeowook shook his head. “You won't. They have to devour their stomach's weight in human flesh. They choose to hunt on the new moon when it is harder to be seen, but sometimes they can't find a meal that day. Lately they've been taking turns to see who lives in the castle and who lives in the sea every month.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “He was going to eat me?”

 

Ryeowook shook his head. “Lord Suho and a few others have tried a more vegetarian diet so they aren't chased out like they're earlier families were. A few people still do go missing...there are murderers in that castle, I will not lie about that, Kyungsoo, but Lord Suho is not one.”

 

“How am I supposed to believe that? He seems to always be on land. I saw him rip apart three sharks within minutes.”

 

“Yes, he should have been more careful about how he revealed his secret to you, Kyungsoo. Like I said, they have a more vegetarian diet. There's a very large pig farm on their land that likes to loose a few dozen every month.”

 

“Pigs?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“They're a land animal with organs and flesh close to our own.”

 

Kyungsoo gagged again. “I can't stay here, uncle. I have to leave.”

 

Ryeowook stood and went over to Kyungsoo's chest unclasping it. “Unfortunately, I can't let you run away from this. If you don't want to be involved with Lord Suho anymore, that's fine, but I need you to stay here. Sulli will be meeting suitors in the next couple months that her brother is sending over and she'll be in a fowl mood and...your mother was thinking of moving you here permanently. She's in the believe that your brother will marry and she wants to use your old room as a nursery for her grandchildren.”

 

Grandchildren? Was Hyosung pregnant with his nephew or niece? So he really couldn't leave.

 

“I wish to be alone for a while, uncle.”

 

“Understood, but I must ask you don't leave the house while you're in this mood. Being Lord Suho's lover was the only thing keeping you safe by the sea.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he watched Ryeowook exit his room. He...wasn't safe anymore?

 

**☁**

Kyungsoo took refuge at his desk writing angrily to his friends letters he had no intentions to send. He needed something to blow off steam now that he couldn't pack. His uncle was right that he could not leave. There was only here or back home and at least people wanted him here whether for company or for food he wasn't sure. He was glad Sulli had been taken to the village for duchess lessons earlier when she woke and he didn't have to send her off him and offend her.

 

“Kyungsoo, Lord Suho is here asking for you,” a voice said from the doorway behind Kyungsoo called – Jongin.

 

“Tell him to go away. I am not in the mood to entertain especially not Lord Suho.”

 

He heard Jongin leave, but could still feel a presence behind him. “Amber?”

 

“Yes,” she said. “I'm just surprised you are going to send the earl away. I know you know his secret, but I thought you liked him quite a bit.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip staring down at his mess of letters. “It was just an affair. An affair I wish I had not taken part of.” He just wanted to forget it all.

 

Amber walked into the bedroom and sat on Kyungsoo's bed. “It's good you stopped packing.”

 

“I have no where I can go.”

 

Amber sighed. “We told you not to get involved but then again, being Lord Suho's lover probably meant you were safer. We were all safer.”

 

Kyungsoo turned in his seat to face Amber. “Uncle mentioned that, too. I don't understand.”

 

“You haven't asked me why I dress like this,” Amber said indicating her worn slacks and loose shirt. She had a bit of dirt dusting her cheeks as if she had been working outside, or maybe from the dirt kicked up from the horses when she took Sulli to town. Honestly, had he not known, Kyungsoo would have thought her a boy just like Jongin, even her voice was deep but not unpleasant. Kyungsoo hadn't thought much about it before, just a fashion choice.

 

“What's wrong with it?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Amber shook her head. “No, I meant are you aware of why I pretend to be a man? Lord Suho and a few of his family and a few villagers know, they can tell, but everyone else just believes I'm 'that other boy' that works at Kim Ryeowook's mansion. My mother sent me dressed as a boy to be Sulli's companion and I quickly found out about Lord Suho's family. Dressing as a boy was safer.”

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Though Lord Suho is trying to promote a more 'vegetarian; way of staying on land, he hasn't convinced all of his family, so people go missing here and there. Lately it has been older people, but it is hard to find an old person out and about. Most of the time it is people Sulli's and my age. Your age. Usually young girls. They seduce the girl, invite her out secretly. Rumors start, and then she's dead on the new moon. Any young woman that leaves her house on the new moon is dead on this coast. They have been going out farther to be less suspicious, but there are lazy. Granted, one human can be shared between a few of them, still it is hard to hide such death. Usually it is the men who hunt and bring back a girl to feed on with their own sweetheart within the family. So, if you are a man, it is less likely that you will be taken. If I dress like a man, I can walk on the shore and keep a watch for activity happening before the next new moon.”

 

“How do you know all of this?”

 

“Jongin,” Amber answered. “He lived there, he found out about it and when he found out I was a girl, he told me. My mother had dressed me up for a different reason, though. She thought I would be preyed on by your uncle.” Amber laughed a bit at that. “Your uncle has no interest in young girls though. I would have been more worried about sending _you_ to him though he seems to look at you like a son and his eyes are looking at people much too far for his hands.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I don't really understand. You and Jongin and uncle have known of this all this time and never thought to warn me properly? What about Sulli? She didn't warn me either.”

 

“Sulli doesn't know. She never will if we can help it. And we didn't tell you because you would have never believed it. Lord Suho's family is good at charming and when the earl does it himself, he means it. You were in love with him before we could tell you no.”

 

“I was never in love with him,” Kyungsoo announced. “Lord Suho was just a good way of keeping my mind off other things and I thought being a kept man...I thought it was a good connection to make.”

 

Amber clicked her tongue against her teeth and stood. “That's not true but I will let you think it. Besides, once you were involved with Lord Suho, no one could touch you, Kyungsoo. That night you fell from the boat out in the water, you were about to be a meal, but Lord Suho fought his own family for you. You're loved by a monster and maybe that's not a bad thing.”

 

“It sounds as if you're trying to convince me to go back to him,” Kyungsoo said. He wouldn't. If he could go without seeing Lord Suho's or Chanyeol's faces again he would live a peaceful life.

 

Amber waved her hands at him. “Not at all. I wished you hadn't, but the positive of it was being able to breath easier when walking the shores with Sulli. If they can't touch you, they can't touch your family. Lord Suho isn't the head of that castle because of some royalty lineage. He is the strongest and the smartest after all. Make him angry—”

 

“An angry Lord Suho is a hungry Lord Suho,” Kyungsoo cut off images of his lover tearing into three huge sharks and coming out without a scratch. Truly he was terrifying. “I will not talk of this more. I have letters to write if you will.”

 

Amber bowed. “Understood. I have to leave and pick up Sulli soon anyways and the horses need to be watered and fed before I go. I will keep her out of your way when we get back until you're in a better mood to entertain.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and started to doodle lines across the bottom of one particular angry letter, the picture slowly turning into a landscape of the sea. “When I'm in a better mood.”

 

**☁**

 

Later, when Kyungsoo was sure Lord Suho had gone home, he snuck out of the mansion in order to get some fresh air. He thought it might clear his mind. He thought if he went just a bit away from the mansion and stared out at the see or endless fields behind his uncle's home, he might find something to anchor himself. Right now he felt like...like a jellyfish. He was a jellyfish mindlessly floating through the water. Maybe not a jellyfish. Plankton. He didn't have stingers to protect himself with. He was small and insignificant and he was being devoured by the massiveness of the Suho Castle's secret.

 

He grabbed his coat off the hook by the front door and made sure the door didn't crack as he walked out. He almost screamed catching the shadow of someone walking by. When he looked up, it was Jongin and he was far across the front courtyard. More than likely he hadn't spotted Kyungsoo, but still Kyungsoo kept low and to the hedges that lined the walkways. Maybe going around the back way would be better. He ducked behind the closest tree in the courtyard though when he saw another shadow.

 

Coming up the drive from the opened gates of Kim Ryeowook's estate was Lord Suho's cousin, Lu Han, dressed as damper as he usually was, but in fawn browns and cream cravats, his hair smoothed back with light colored curls sticking out. Messy, but neat, a very childlike look, Kyungsoo thought as he watched him saunter up. He stopped when he passed by Jongin trimming away at a hedge on the opposite side of the courtyard where Kyungsoo was. What was Lu Han doing here? He was talking to Jongin, and suddenly Kyungsoo felt protective of the boy almost his age. He crept closer. Lu Han had admitted to a crush on their work boy, but a crush may have meant a craving for his flesh.

 

“Jongin, you look good,” Lu Han said, hand rested on the top of a walking stick that he did not need but added just the right amount of class especially with the diamond encrusted eyes of the gold deer stag that made up the handle, large horns laced between Lu Han's fingers.

 

Jongin did not bother to look up. “Your presence here is unwanted, Lu Han...sir.” He added on the last part like an after thought, but the added word of forced respect seemed to make Lu Han frowned more than being told he wasn't wanted.

 

“I know _you_ don't want me around, but others here might.”

 

“Maybe yesterday,” Jongin shot back.

 

Lu Han waved his stick at Jongin. “You have always been so mouthy. I like that about you though. I suppose you're right. Kyungsoo wouldn't want to see me and I have never much talked to the master of this place. Perhaps Miss Sulli? She doesn't seem to really fancy a baby face, but I could probably get in a good word with her and then both she and you all will have your protection back.”

 

“We don't want your protection,” Jongin shot back finally looking up from the hedge to glare at Lu Han.

 

Lu Han sighed. “I know you don't want it, but you _need_ it. _I_ need you to have it, Jongin. I love you. Don't you understand that? I want to be with you, but I can't if you have to fear walking out at night and I can't if you keep pushing me away.”

 

“I won't be your pet, Lu Han. I had enough of that as kids.”

 

Lu Han stomped his foot a bit. “Jongin, you were never my pet. I liked you and thought you cute so I teased you. I always meant well. And you teased me back like some love sick elementary schooler who doesn't know how to talk to girls. That was exactly what you were but you won't admit it.”

 

“Why would I love a fish, Lu Han? Especially a murdering fish.”

 

Lu Han's face grew red. “Damn it, Jongin! The higher ups told everyone not to touch your family. You can't blame all of us for what happened to them.”

 

“What about my father?”

 

“He agreed to that. He had a stingray's stinger in his heart. He was dying.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. Terrible things really had happened to Jongin's family because of the Suho Castle. He stood to reveal himself. He didn't like the looks on either of their faces. Jongin's was hurt, but hidden, and if Kyungsoo believed any emotion these monsters could show were real, he would have said Lu Han looked desperate and heartbroken.

 

“Lu Han?”

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo, I came to see you.”

 

Kyungsoo stepped out from behind the hedge and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I don't want to see anyone. I said I wasn't in the mood to entertain today.”

 

“Yes but, I need to speak to you about our Junmyeon. It is rather important.”

 

“ _Your_ Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo corrected, the name causing a sting on his lips. “I have nothing more to do with him.”

 

Lu Han's face fell. “You really...you really have broken up with him then?”

 

Kyungsoo crossed his arms. “Can you even break up with a monster?”

 

“But...he really was desperately in love with you, Kyungsoo, still is, you must see that.”

 

“Love,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “or just seasoning me up for the next new moon?”

 

Lu Han glanced at Jongin. He looked away, guilt written all over his face. Lu Han sighed and smoothed down his jacket. “I thought you would be more understanding than this. You're just like...everyone else I guess.” He turned and left.

 

Kyungsoo watched Lu Han go, a slump to his exit walk, less lively than the swagger he had entered with. He glanced at Jongin who was staring at him, but quickly went back to trimming the hedge.

 

“You need to get back inside. People...Monsters won't be happy with you for a while.”

 

Kyungsoo made a face. “ _Monsters_ can just go back to the sea.”


	10. Dear Kyungsoo,

_**10.** _

 

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_Urgent news. I wish I wasn't the one that had to tell you this._

_I doubt my letter will even get to you quick enough._

_Baekhyun's still under the weather from Chanyeol's rejection and_

_s_ _o I know well he will not bother to write you just out of bitterness_

_if not simply because he does not wish to have any responsibility where our Chanyeol is concerned._

_As for Chanyeol, he is forgetful. As soon as his father agreed to his request,_

_he was up and packing and I know that, if he did write to you,_

_it will take twice as long as this note will to reach you. If you haven't guessed,_

_Chanyeol is coming for a visit. Please calm yourself, his father agreed to it after all._

_Chanyeol told him about Lord Suho and how well you are getting along with him and,_

_well, Lord Suho is an eligible bachelor as far as Mr. Park is concerned._

_And Chanyeol's sister is wanted, but unmarried still._

_He is very happy about getting to see you again, and I think he should be away_

_for a little while both for Baekhyun's sake and so you two can talk some things out._

_Love,_

_Kim Jongdae_

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

The call came a week later from the initial break up with Lord Suho. Certainly, Kyungsoo was still the only one who believed the affair was over, but he just did not take to living in a delusion of a monster romance. He occasionally began to second guess even having seen the whole incident concerning Lord Suho's true form at all, but was reassured by the worried glances Amber and Jongin sent him when he began to doze off in thought and he would remember it had all been real and have to switch rooms to read in. He had mainly come to holing himself up in his bedroom for that was the only place the two servants of the estate could not go without his permission while he was present there.

 

“Yes Amber?” Kyungsoo asked not turning to look at Amber as she stood at his doorway. He was going through the many letters he had been writing to his friends to find one that was not full of condemnations towards Lord Suho. He wanted to send a civil letter to his friends. There was not a need to alarm them with the real troubles of his affair nor to say there were any troubles at all. And he still had letters from Jongdae that he hadn't gotten to read delivered yesterday morning.

 

“You have a guest waiting downstairs in the drawing room,” she answered.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He had been denying any company all week, but say for Sulli who only babbled to him for about an hour before going silent and knitting in the corner of Kyungsoo's room or wherever the girl found him. She seemed just as worried at Amber and Jongin, but she did not know the truth of Kyungsoo's bitter temperament. Of course she must have been aware of him denying a stubborn Lu Han's repetitive visits to the estate to ask that they talk. Jongin was annoyed as well. But why was Lu Han here? Why hadn't Lord Suho come back if he truly wanted to explain things to Kyungsoo after the first visit? Kyungsoo reminded himself he didn't want to see him anyways. “Tell Lu Han to go back, just as you tell him every other day he drops by. Make sure you give him one of the tea muffins from this morning, though. I feel a bit bad about his continuous rejection by Jongin.”

 

Amber chuckled. “He is very use to the rejection by now, but it is not Lord Lu Han here to see you.”

 

Kyungsoo turned in his chair, eyes wide. “It's not?”

 

“No it's—”

 

Lord Suho? Had he finally come again himself fed up with Lu Han's constant turn away at their door? Maybe it was just Yixing with some new material Sulli had insisted he bring for Kyungsoo. Special delivery of meat sent by his parents? Lord Yifan having heard of their break up wanting to gloat? Or...it probably really was Lord Suho. Kyungsoo bit his lips wondering what to do, but of course he should just turn the man...or monster, away.

 

“I have already said I was not taking company,” Kyungsoo said and turned back around in his desk.

 

“Ah, but I think you'll need to take this company,” Amber insisted.

 

“No, I don't believe so. Send them away for today,” Kyungsoo said with an affirmative shake of his head.

 

“Alright,” Amber said sounding unsure as she turned away from the door, “but I don't think he's got anywhere else to go.”

 

That made Kyungsoo a bit curious, but he refused to leave his desk. He decided reading one of Jongdae's letters would be a good thought consumer so he wouldn't have to think about his guest and he grabbed it, tearing the wax seal off easily. He barely got the first line through before he heard commotion from the hall.

 

“Mister, I said master's nephew wasn't taking visitors. You can't go up there.”

 

“Ah, that's silly. He's just being stubborn. I definitely wrote I was coming.”

 

Kyungsoo's back straightened hearing the familiar voice and he quickly read the rest of Jongdae's letter as heavy feet made their way to his room. He swung around when those feet entered his room and gasped seeing the tall awkward form of Park Chanyeol grinning at him.

 

“Ah Soo Soo, why so stubborn?” Chanyeol asked and crossed the room in three strides before bowing down and lifting Kyungsoo out of his seat with weak but long arms, hugging him hard to his chest. “Oh, I missed you so much. Father is so stuck up about these things. What's a kiss between friends after all?”

 

Kyungsoo could barely breath from the hug better yet the shock of having his ex-crush and friend before him after months of not being able to see the other young man. Even had he read Jongdae's letter when it had come just yesterday, he wouldn't have been able to properly prepare himself for Chanyeol's visit.

 

“Y-yes, wh-what is it, I wonder,” Kyungsoo managed to mutter when he was finally put down.

 

Chanyeol pouted at him, the look both cute and weird on his weird, but attractive face. It was a mix of handsome and adorable, like the puppy of a large dog and that was part of the charm he had had on Kyungsoo and he supposed Baekhyun as well.

 

“You're not still on about that, are you Soo Soo? You found yourself a rich handsome 'god-like' man, didn't you. I'm nothing compared to that,” Chanyeol said and laughed. His teeth showed and Kyungsoo understood he really meant it. He had understood Chanyeol always meant everything, but at the time of the rejected kiss, Kyungsoo had been clouded by heartbreak. Kyungsoo tried to smile though.

 

“Oh, you're something alright, Chanyeol. Breaking Baekhyun's heart, too, I hear.”

 

Chanyeol's face completely fell and Kyungsoo chuckled leading his tall friend to the bed to sit. “Now now, don't look so pathetic. I did say you were something.”

 

“Don't bring up Baekhyun. He was harder to get off then you. He's always been a clingy little bastard you know, but I love all my friends.”

 

Kyungsoo patted his hair. It was a nice soft brown. “Yeah, I know you love us all. It's alright, Chanyeol, you're a lovable person. It'll make it easier to find someone to share such an affair with.”

 

“I don't know if I could handle an affair. There's too much stuff at risk.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged and went back to his desk quickly collecting his ruined letters and trashing them so Chanyeol wouldn't find them later. “They are hard,” he agreed.

 

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo confused. “Did I come when you and that earl were fighting?”

 

Fighting. Kyungsoo combed his fingers through his head. “Yes, we had a disagreement. It will be a while before we can remedy it.” Hopefully the remedy would be to never see each other again and maybe now Kyungsoo could even go back home as long as Hyosung wasn't pregnant.

 

“Well, then I guess it's good I came. I'll help cheer you up while you're down.”

 

Cheer him up? Kyungsoo turned and for once all week, smiled softly, but truly. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

☁

 

When Sulli met Chanyeol it was decided they had to go into town. For such a pretty girl, Sulli was quite tall and eagerly clung to Kyungsoo's tall friend demanding that she needed to be shown around town on his arm. Kyungsoo could see her interest immediately, but he did not want his step-cousin getting the wrong idea. They certainly looked like they _looked_  like they could make a good couple as Chanyeol good naturally helped Sulli into their prepared carriage and out again once they were in town, but Kyungsoo knew it would only ever be that, looked. It wasn't a bad pairing for either of them, Kyungsoo almost wished he could push the two together, but Sulli would never be happy and Chanyeol would just force himself into a fake sense of enjoyment where the bed activities were concerned. Kyungsoo had the haunting thought that if he did not stop any possibility now, there would be no stopping it later. Sulli's mother had not been happy with Ryeowook and Kyungsoo could tell his uncle had been miserable trying to love someone he could not. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his best friend and the girl cousin he had barely known a month. But, that was just Kyungsoo's overreaction. A quick shake of his head when Sulli gave him an excited smile upon first meeting Chanyeol told her everything she needed to know. This man was both the one that had first forced Kyungsoo here to the coast and a man she could never truly have. She had sighed, but continued to happily cling.

 

“Wow, the market is lovely here. Not too many people about,” Chanyeol said, waving a long arm out before him.

 

“They are quite charming, are they not?” Sulli agreed. “The market back at the Choi estate was so big I was scared to go when I was a little girl. I thought I would be abducted every time I lost sight of my nurse.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I have never been to Duke Choi's place. It must be similar there since it is also a northern estate.”

 

“Oh yes, but we're nowhere close to the ocean, so it's just fog and trees. Very creepy and lots of stories about witches.”

 

Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol shiver and chuckled to himself. His friend had a deep love and hate with anything spooky or supernatural. He use to tell many a tale to Kyungsoo and their other two friends, tales of all the stories he had heard from the people his father worked with. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were the only two ever scared by them. Jongdae had an admirable trait of not believing anything he had not seen and even if he had seen it, he would just feel sorry for whatever it was. One of the many reasons Kyungsoo had chosen to not write to them about the truth of his break up with Lord Suho. They would never believe him, or Baekhyun might, but he would go into hysterics.

 

“Perhaps I really should visit. I love those sort of stories.” Chanyeol smiled down at Sulli and Kyungsoo caught a few commoners looking at them as he walked behind the tall couple. Rumors would spread. It might be good for Chanyeol's reputation and help to ease the suspicions between he and Kyungsoo.

 

Sulli patted Chanyeol's shoulder. “Of course you should. When I marry, I will definitely send invites to Kyungsoo so he can invite his friends, hopefully their all as charming as you.”

 

Chanyeol blushed a little and Kyungsoo sighed. For a man interested in other men, only girls seemed to ever be able to make him blush like that. “Why I would be delighted to be invited. When is it? Kyungsoo never told me you were marrying.”

 

Sulli sighed dramatically. “Oh, if my brother has his way with it, I should be engaged by the end of the year. He has been trying to hitch me to every available man that has come this way. And uncle even tried to get poor Kyungsoo attached to me, can you imagine?”

 

Kyungsoo colored a bit at that. He had almost forgotten. “Let's not discuss such things. Uncle realized that was a very bad idea.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Not too bad an idea. Miss Sulli is quite beautiful.”

 

Sulli beamed. “Thank you, that is quite nice of you. I think I can understand how _some_ people would come to find you charming, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol glanced back at Kyungsoo as they walked and gave him a slight smile. It was that small gesture that gave Kyungsoo the tinge of hope he didn't need. Perhaps Chanyeol could not love him then, but maybe when they were a bit older...no. Kyungsoo did not have that sort of interest right now. His chest hurt thinking about being with someone else so soon after being traumatized by Lord Suho and his love. Being loved by a monster. He felt like he had been in one of those operas his mother use to drag him to as a child.

 

“Oh, we must show your friend Yixing's shop,” Sulli suddenly exclaimed.

 

So far they had just been walking up and down the street and that suited Kyungsoo just fine. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see a familiar face yet. Surely the tailor and herbalist, Yixing, would know about his disagreement with Lord Suho. However, Kyungsoo caught sight of blond hair and a familiar tailored suit followed by two other men and eagerly led them inside Yixing's shop. Even more than Yixing, it was Lord Yifan Kyungsoo did not wish to see. He did not know how much the foreign man knew about Lord Suho and a part of Kyungsoo did not want to let the castle's secret out.

 

“Oh, Miss Sulli. Who is this handsome young man on your arm?” Yixing asked.

 

Chanyeol smiled and bowed to the young man who came into the shop from a back door. “Hello. I am Park Chanyeol, a friend of Kyungsoo's.”

 

Yixing glanced at Kyungsoo then turned a smile on Chanyeol. “Why, how many more good looking people are going to come to my shop today?”

 

“Oh please,” Sulli giggled. “You are plenty good looking yourself, Yixing. I was thinking you could try and sale some material to this fine gentleman.”

 

“Why of course, and some herbs to help with this growth spurt. Oh, but first I have something for Mr. Kyungsoo here. The earl was here earlier. I suppose he guessed you might stop by at sometime before the week was up. Seems he has been too busy to give his young friend a proper call,” Yixing said, but he looked at Kyungsoo suspiciously, not because 'friend' was exaggerated, Kyungsoo had a feeling Yixing might know what kind of relationship Kyungsoo had actually had with Lord Suho, but that 'busy' was said in such a hasty way, he guessed Yixing had heard that excuse from Lord Suho and didn't believe a word of it.

 

“Well, I should take whatever he left I suppose,” Kyungsoo said and reached out as Yixing produced a letter from behind the counter. It only took one glance at the light blue paper and blue fish stamped wax for Kyungsoo to know what it was.

 

“Oh, an invitation!” Sulli said excitedly.

 

An invitation.

 

**☁**

 

“You have to go.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at his uncle surprised by the firmness in his statement. They had hurried home after receiving the invitation. Kyungsoo had not wanted to dally in the case that Lord Suho happened by Yixing's shop again or even worse, Lord Yifan. Chanyeol had seemed quite confused but also excited as Sulli went on and on about what Suho Castle balls were like, exaggerating on what Kyungsoo had told her. Once at the estate, Kyungsoo had gone straight up to his uncle and handed the invitation over without opening it. He had no wish to attend this ball. He was almost appalled that Lord Suho would even hand it to him in such a way.

 

“Of course I can't go, uncle,” Kyungsoo said. Sulli and Chanyeol were standing outside Ryeowook's bedroom where he had been working on music and Kyungsoo tried to keep his voice down so they wouldn't hear.

 

Ryeowook waved the invitation at him. “For one, this is an extremely private letter and I would have liked you to read it first. Lord Suho seems very desperate to see you again and the footnotes of the invitation are full of his gushing admiration. Admiration I would rather not have read. I'm smart, Kyungsoo, I can understand what such flowery words actually mean.”

 

Kyungsoo blushed hard and immediately took the invitation from his uncle, scamming through it. On top was the usual invitation scrawl, but under a P.S was almost a poem talking about how Lord Suho missed leaving 'raspberry kisses across Kyungsoo's white canvas' and kissing 'the heart of Kyungsoo's face' and a bunch of other words that were both extremely silly and badly written, but made Kyungsoo's stomach twist in a way he wished it wouldn't. Why was the earl such a adorable monster? Kyungsoo could loose his resolvewith this and quickly cleared his throat, putting the invite behind his back as he turned to face his uncle.

 

“Such things mean nothing now. I shall not go to the party. You know very well the earl and I...” Kyungsoo glanced at the door where he could see Chanyeol's fluffy light brown hair peaking over the edge. “We have been at a disagreement as of late.”

 

Ryeowook peeked over as well and sighed. “I understand that, but this invitation is not just for you, but your guest. It says so. Lord Suho has definitely heard about Park Chanyeol 'sarrival and...” He gestured Kyungsoo closer and lowered his voice. “Park Chanyeol is in as much danger as Sulli would be if he chose to walk about alone and by the way you have described your friends, it would seem like he might try and go out at night, maybe take a certain boat into the fog like a certain someone standing before me.”

 

Kyungsoo reddened more, this time in shame. “But taking him to a ball there would be like parading a pig in front of a group of piranhas.”

 

“Yes, but Lord Suho is still sweet on you and if you go there then it might just appear that you two are fighting. No one but Sehun and Luhan know you know, correct?”

 

“I would suppose so,” Kyungsoo said. “I will not go there to make amends with Lord Suho.”

 

“Then you will go there for society's sake. Chanyeol's father didn't send him here to spend time with you. He sent him to get cozy with Lord Suho, did he not?”

 

That was true. Kyungsoo had read Jongdae's letter and understood that was Mr. Parks' true reason for finally allowing them to see each other after so long.

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip. He still did not wish to go.

 

“If it helps, Jongin will go along with both of you.”

 

“It doesn't help. Jongin hates that place even more than I do.”

 

“Which means he will be twice as careful in watching the both of you,” Ryeowook countered.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. There was no winning. “I will be home early then.”

 

“I would hope you would, though last time you were quite late.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. Last time he hadn't wanted to come home at all.

 

Sulli suddenly appeared at the doorway all smiles. “Does this mean you're letting us go to the ball, stepfather?”

 

Ryeowook raised a brow at his stepdaughter. “Not you. You are still recovering from a fit and this invitation was not addressed to a lady.”

 

Sulli stomped her foot. “How unfair! I even have a new dress.”

 

“You can give the dress to your cousin if you think it needs to be worn to a ball so bad,” Ryeowook said.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he could hear Chanyeol snickering out in the hall. Sulli laughed too.

 

“I don't have a wig for him,” she said, eyes glittering at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo was not to be amused.

 


	11. Dear Soo Soo,

_**11.** _

 

_Dear Soo Soo,_

_I am overjoyed to tell you this, so much so that you may even receive this letter late,_

_but I did remember to at least write. This is the first letter father has allowed me to write to you_

_and I can not say much, but my dear friend, I am to visit you within the week._

_Yes, yes, though the rumors are still spread high and low on the streets,_

_father has come to trust my words that it was simply a joke. Not that your feelings are a joke, Kyungsoo._

_Anything_ serious _you wish to talk about with me I will listen to._

_Y_ _ou must certainly be lonely there on the coat after all, banished for something so silly._

_Let us become good friends again. Father wants me to meet your Lord Suho._

_I want to meet him, too. He has taken such good care of my dear friend._

_Oh, it is so exciting. We must swim as well, promise me we will do lots of fun things there._

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Park Chanyeol_

 

Sulli had ordered a champagne pink tuxedo for Kyungsoo to wear to the ball made from a shiny fabric that weighed barely anything on Kyungsoo's small frame. He had thought to just wear his blue one from the last party, but Sulli insisted he couldn't wear the same thing twice. Kyungsoo felt too fancy in the rare color and shine of his clothes, he felt as if he was trying to impress someone which he had no interest in doing. He knew well Lord Suho still wanted him for whatever reason, no point in throwing that in the man...monster's...face. And Chanyeol beside him in the carriage had only looked at him once since dressing and instead blabbered on about his excitement for the party. Sulli had put many over the top thoughts in his head as they had taken to gossiping when Kyungsoo had had too much of either of them.

 

Chanyeol had been fitted into a chocolate brown waist coat and breeches with off white shirt and vest. He reminded Kyungsoo of the small chocolates so delicately made that Sulli liked to stare at for minutes on end when they went into town especially with his just as brown hair laying flat and soft around his elf like face. Chanyeol didn't want to impress his friend either with his looks. He had been happy enough when Chanyeol had simply complimented him on the pretty color of his tuxedo and by passed any teasing about how the shiny material clung tight to Kyungsoo's narrow body. Chanyeol often liked to do that and perhaps he had learned after having to turn down Baekhyun as well that such teasing could be seen as interest. It did feel as if Chanyeol had grown up a bit.

 

They road down the worn path between Kim Ryeowook's estate and the cliff where Suho Castle sat in a peaceful state. Chanyeol chattered happily here and there about his excitement to be going to a ball thrown by an earl for the first time and Kyungsoo only bothered to speak a yes or no or to correct Chanyeol on any exaggerations. They got to the front doors of Suho Castle much too soon and Kyungsoo suddenly felt nervous. They were in the lion's den so to speak. Inside lay monsters and perhaps when Kyungsoo was still Lord Suho's lover he would have been alright, but now he could feel the danger. His uncle had assured Kyungsoo that as long as Lord Suho still held hope he could get Kyungsoo back in his arms, most of the family would not allow harm to him or Chanyeol while they were there. And there was Jongin who had driven them there and had now handed the leads over to a Suho Castle servant before opening the carriage like the young chaperone he was.

 

“Thank you Jongin,” Chanyeol said as he climbed out first. “You're accompanying us inside, right? You'll have to show me a dance, I'm very bad at them.”

 

Jongin tilted his head at the invitation, brows creased to the center. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh seeing an unfamiliar glint in Chanyeol's eyes looking at the other. He was interested. Jongin, however, was not impressed and perhaps Kyungsoo would show Chanyeol exactly why Jongin was not impressed. There was another man twice as beautiful waiting to harass their servant inside the ballroom.

 

“Come, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said, “leave Jongin to his chaperoning, he should not be distracted by your two left feet.”

 

“Oh, but Amber and Sulli told me he could dance. I wanted to see for myself.”

 

“I will help you dance,” Kyungsoo said.

 

They followed the flow of dancers into the large spectacular ballroom that Kyungsoo had come to before. He held his arm to Chanyeol's as they entered and bowed to the family members that greeted him. He felt nervous meeting their eyes. More than half of them had the familiar gray ocean color like twinkling stars. He tried to avoid having in depth conversations with them if by chance they noticed him avoiding their eyes and figured out he knew their secret. Wouldn't they want him dead then? Especially when they found out he had supposedly broken their earl's heart.

 

“Oh, the music sounds so nice, Kyungsoo. We should dance. Let us find a couple girls to dance with. Oh, who are they?” Chanyeol pointed across the room to where the sisters Krystal and Jessica stood sipping drinks the color of Kyungsoo's tux. “They are cousins. The one with darker hair is Lord Suho's unproposed fiance.”

 

“Oh, is that why you two—”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo answered quickly.

 

“Shall we go say hi to them?” Chanyeol asked. It seemed his friend truly did want to dance.

 

Kyungsoo had began to consider it. Being friendly with ladies might look good, but then he noticed a pearl colored suit coming their way and shivered seeing the statue like frame of the gentle faced earl coming up to them. Those storm colored eyes suddenly caught Kyungsoo's and he quickly looked away.

 

“Come, I should show you the buffet table. It is full of many lovely delicacies,” Kyungsoo said and quickly stirred Chanyeol the other way.

 

“But, Kyungsoo, wasn't that the earl? You should definitely go talk to him. He'll compliment you on your suit. I won't even mind if you disappear for thirty minutes.”

 

Kyungsoo only chuckled and began filling a plate for his friend with tiny finger foods.

 

“Who are those people over to the side?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up in the middle of arranging small squares of cakes on the side of Chanyeol's plate. Lord Yifan, his brother, and his secretary were sipping champagne on the steps of the staircases that led to the privy rooms above glaring at everyone in the ballroom. A shiver wracked Kyungsoo's body. Even more than avoiding Lord Suho, Kyungsoo had no desire to talk with Lord Yifan. Even if he had been right, Kyungsoo was still bitter about his rudeness to Sulli.

 

“Lord Yifan, a foreign lord with an estate a bit away from here.”

 

“He's glaring.”

 

“He doesn't like the family here. Suspicious foreigner.”

 

Chanyeol only nodded and Kyungsoo began on the meats, mainly lobster and crab.

 

“Oh, someone's caught Jongin,” Chanyeol said.

 

Kyungsoo looked up and sighed. Lu Han had once again cornered Jongin and was trying his hardest to charm the younger boy. He looked almost half Jongin's age in his light purple slightly outdated in style waist coat and breeches, and yet beautiful. Kyungsoo almost wondered how Jongin could have ever said no to Lu Han. He wondered if there was a time he had said yes or had Lu Han's crush come after Jongin had gone away. Or perhaps Jongin had been too young. Kyungsoo wasn't sure at what age Jongin had come to work for his uncle. It seemed very young.

 

“That's Lu Han. If it seems he is flirting with our chaperone, he is.”

 

“What a pretty person,” Chanyeol said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

 

“Were you interested?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Your uncle's servant boy is cute. Oh, and don't you dare try to tell me that other servant 'boy' is a boy. Amber's a girl's name.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and handed the full plate to Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, who is that that just joined? He is quite tall.”

 

“Moved on already?” Kyungsoo asked. He had never seen Chanyeol so interested before.

 

“I have never been among so many new people before, and there are so many gorgeous men among the pretty ladies,” Chanyeol said and nibbled a cake, eyes still fixed to where Lu Han and Jongin where now accompanied by Lu Han's brother, Sehun.

 

“Sehun. Lu Han's brother of sorts.”

 

“Hmm, a very good looking boy,” Chanyeol said and nodded his head.

 

Sehun suddenly looked up and Kyungsoo felt his body go ice cold. His eyes had met Chanyeol's and when the taller boy beside Kyungsoo blushed, Sehun moved his eyes to Kyungsoo and grinned.

 

“Chanyeol, how about I teach you the dances?”

 

“You?” Chanyeol asked. He had a hard time taking his eyes off Sehun. “You're no better than me.”

 

No, Kyungsoo wasn't very good at dancing, but at least he had a right foot more than Chanyeol.

 

**☁**

 

They danced off to the corner of the ballroom. Living in the city were the true elite of society only visited on seasons and only the eldest boys were ever invited to accompany them left Kyungsoo and his friends only knowing the folk dances created by the city's youth. As Kyungsoo had thought, his feet were often stepped on and were sore by the time he insisted they stop only three dances in. It reminded him of dancing with Lord Suho the last time he had come to a party here, except Lord Suho had been much gentler, had feet that barely touched Kyungsoo's toes when they tripped in the steps. And then he just looked so elegant doing it. He looked elegant out on the dance floor now, too, with Krystal in her blood red dress. Something in his chest clenched as he watched them finish their dance. He lifted a hand and rubbed against his breast pocket.

 

“I'm going to find some champagne,” Chanyeol said and patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder.

 

“Huh, oh, I will come with you,” Kyungsoo said, but his eyes didn't look away from the dance floor.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “No, you should stay here and gawk at Lord Suho a bit more. He really is a beautiful man.”

 

Kyungsoo blushed at that. Had he been caught staring at his monster ex-lover. “He is,” he whispered before he could catch himself.

 

“Then how about you go talk to him while I go get some champagne and refreshments?”

 

“You can't,” Kyungsoo protested, but Chanyeol had already began to disappear into the sea of people coming off the dance floor. “You can't...Chanyeol it's dangerous.” He tried to push through the crowd, but Chanyeol had already disappeared. He only managed to end up in the masses of people crowding the dance floor waiting for the next song to start playing by the string orchestra in the corner.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo jumped hearing the voice and rushed across the dance floor. He knew that voice. It had his heart pounding against his chest. It had been so close, just a breath against the back of his neck.

 

“Kyungsoo,” it called, this time a few people behind him.

 

Only when he had reached the wall at the opposite end of the ballroom did Kyungsoo stop. He leaned against a white marble pillar and took a deep breath. Lord Suho had seen him. He was calling his name. Hopefully the earl understood Kyungsoo's running away as a dismissal and didn't approach him again. He jumped, though, when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist from the other side of the pillar and tugged him behind it. Hidden in the shadow of the tall smooth marble, Kyungsoo didn't have anywhere to run. He was forced to stare into the stormy ocean eyes of Lord Suho who held both of his wrists up so he wouldn't fight.

 

“Kyungsoo, stop running away. I just want to speak with you for a moment,” Lord Suho said. His eyes looked angry to Kyungsoo and he suddenly felt afraid to be alone with him.

 

“Let go of me. I'm only here because my friend had to come.”

 

Lord Suho immediately frowned, but his face softened as well and Kyungsoo felt less afraid. “Am I to guess that is the friend that broke your heart back in the city?”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he tried to tug away. “That is none of your business. I don't want anything to do with you anymore.”

 

Lord Suho didn't let loose his hold and quickly looked around before beginning to drag Kyungsoo off to one of the side rooms hidden in the walls of the ballroom. “Come, we're making a scene. It will be too dangerous for you and your friend if we are caught fighting.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to follow, but he understood the danger and did, still resisting the hold. He didn't expect to be ravished the moment they were in the dark room, Lord Suho's strong but small body pressing him up against the door sand lips at his neck, sucking and kissing.

 

“St-stop...stop it,” Kyungsoo said, but he shivered at the rush of pleasure that went through him. He had been inexperienced before Lord Suho and reacted so easily, but those teeth...the earl was nibbling him...was he going to bite him? Was he going to rip him apart and eat him right there as pay back for breaking his heart? Tears began to prick Kyungsoo's eyes. “Junmyeon, please stop, please...please don't eat me.”

 

Lord Suho did stop. He stopped then started to chuckle. “Eat you? Oh, I want to devour all of you, Kyungsoo, every inch, over and over again, but not in the way you seem to be thinking. What horror stories has everyone been telling you?” He gently kissed Kyungsoo's cheek. “I wouldn't hurt you, Kyungsoo. I wanted to tell you that. Whatever I am, I won't hurt you, I won't hurt anyone. And I love you dearly.”

 

“I don't want anything to do with you,” Kyungsoo repeated trying to still the quiver in his voice from the fear he had had when Lord Suho had started kissing him.

 

Lord Suho stepped up closer, leg between Kyungsoo's and he breath against Kyungsoo's neck. “But I want everything to do with you. I am going crazy thinking about you, wondering how I can get you to love me again. How can I get you to see me for me again, and not some silver finned monster.”

 

“I don't want anything to do with monsters. They're not real,” Kyungsoo said. Having Lord Suho so close was doing terrible things to his body. He was scared he would die at any second, but also his body tingled with echoing pleasure from the many times he had squirmed beneath or on top, oh so many positions!, of this man, this monster.

 

“If they're not real, then why are you running from me?” he asked.

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips. He almost wished he didn't have to run. “Because I was wrong.”

 

A hand caressed Kyungsoo's face in the dark of the room, so soft and gentle then rough, like claws lightly tracing his cheek. He felt fear grip his chest again.

 

“You're afraid of this, Kyungsoo? But I can't even take my full form out of water. I don't eat humans, Kyungsoo, but if you wanted, I would rip out my heart right now and serve it to you on a platter. I hear fish hearts are good and I'm much more a fish than a monster.”

 

“I...” Kyungsoo began. The image was unpleasant. Though Kyungsoo was afraid he did not wish this beautiful man to die. It was an odd feeling and he wanted out of this dark room where all he could hear was Lord Suho's beautiful voice whispering promises and loving words. “I need to find my friend. He walked away from me.”

 

Lord Suho pulled away with a roughened sigh. “Right, you shouldn't let him wander for too long.”

 

**☁**

 

After fifteen minutes of walking around the ballroom without a sign of Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo thought it was best to find Jongin. He was worried about his friend, but he wasn't convinced that in the thirty minutes they had been apart that any real harm could have come to Chanyeol. Certainly, Jongin must have known where he went and simply allowed him to do so knowing nothing could come of it like he had when Kyungsoo had gone with Lord Suho that first time. Had Chanyeol decided to hook up with a human male at the ball? Possibly one of the servers? Jongin? Kyungsoo would be surprised if it was Jongin. Alas, though, it could not have been. Kyungsoo easily found the younger man hidden away in a corner nibbling on a tea sandwich while watching the crowd with guarded eyes.

 

“Jongin, what are you doing hiding in the corner like a rat?” he asked.

 

“Watching,” Jongin answered and stood up straighter. “I'm not a rat. I'm dressed much too nicely tonight to be one.”

 

“Then quite nibbling,” Kyungsoo said and stood beside Jongin looking out at the sea of people. He couldn't see Chanyeol anywhere from here, but he could see Lu Han who seemed to frantically be looking for someone, probably this rat boy beside Kyungsoo.

 

“Where's Chanyeol?” Jongin asked.

 

Kyungsoo's chest suddenly tightened and he turned to glare at Jongin. “You weren't watching him?”

 

Jongin glared back. “It is my job to watch you. Your job was to watch your friend. I thought you left him somewhere safe when the earl took you to the side.”

 

“You saw that and didn't think to go looking for him?” Kyungsoo accused.

 

“He was chasing a champagne platter around. I had him in my sights, but then...” Jongin trailed off, brows creasing.

 

“Let me guess, you ran away from Lu Han again.”

 

Jongin hissed at Kyungsoo. It was a weird sound that surprised him. “He's too tall to get lost so easily, damnit!”

 

Kyungsoo was in agreeance. “Perhaps you can find a backbone and go ask your maiden over there where Chanyeol has spirited away to. He's looking for you after all.”

 

“Lu Han?” Jongin asked. “He's not looking for me he's looking for...shit.”

 

Kyungsoo jumped again. “What, what is it?”

 

“I had seen Chanyeol talking to someone about ten minutes ago while he was still chasing the champagne trays around. I think it was Sehun.”

 

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo remembered Lu Han's younger brother. He didn't seem to have as much of a problem with letting humans know about his family's secret, but would he hurt Chanyeol? Certainly not. He was Lu Han's brother and Lu Han was like Lord Suho in his vegetarianism, right? “Is this a bad thing?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin said then started to march across the dance floor.

 

Kyungsoo quickly followed after him. They ended up in a back hall that was behind one of the many hidden doors in the ballroom hall he hadn't known was there. Jongin had worked here, Kyungsoo almost forgot, and must still remember many of the secret passages here and there. “Do you know where they went?” He could hear voices entering the hall behind them.

 

“Sehun usually takes them...” Jongin trailed off and started opening and closing doors quietly.

 

“Them?” Them.

 

Jongin paused and glanced back at Kyungsoo. It was dark in the halls and he could barely make out the sarcastic glint in Jongin's eyes. “Sehun's only a 'vegetarian' _sometimes_.”

 

The word sent shivers through Kyungsoo's body and he helped open and close the tiny closet doors along the hallway. They stopped when they reached one particularly large door and Jongin sighed.

 

“This must be it. All the doors looked a lot bigger when I was younger.” Slowly, he began to open the door.

 

Kyungsoo gasped seeing inside the room. It was only lightly lit by a few candles and piled high with spare chairs and a single rose patterned couch in the center of it all. The few candles illuminated the bodies on the couch withering around in half naked pleasure. Sehun and Park Chanyeol. The taller was arching over the couch's arm rest while Sehun, who appeared much broader naked and in shadow, dominated him with kisses and Kyungsoo was almost more surprised by the fact Chanyeol was so easily seduced by this younger man than by the fact that Sehun's scaly claws were out and his skin was slowly turning a shiny silver that danced with gold from the candlelight. Lord Suho had said they couldn't take their true form out of water, but they certainly could take _a_ form and a monstrous one at that. Chanyeol hardly seemed to notice, eyes closed and looking spent already. There was a knot in Kyungsoo's stomach and it only grew tighter when within only seconds of taking in the situtation, Sehun reared back, mouth morphing into a wide gaping ugly thing full of sharp teeth, and he bit down on Chanyeol's shoulder ripping flesh from bone.

 

Chanyeol screamed. Kyungsoo screamed. Then suddenly, something silver pushed a ready to charge Jongin out of the way and tackled Sehun to the ground behind the couch. Kyungsoo watched the shadows of Lord Suho and Sehun fight against the back wall of piled chairs for only a few moments. Though smaller, Lord Suho easily overpowered the younger boy and there was low hissing.

 

“Come,” came a voice from behind Kyungsoo and Lu Han stepped into the room headed straight for Chanyeol. “We need to get him back to your home.” Just as Lu Han was about to touch the groaning and in pain half naked Chanyeol, Jongin grabbed his wrist.

 

“Don't you touch him,” Jongin growled. “Your brother did this and if...I will never forgive either of you.”

 

Hurt clouded Lu Han's face, but he pulled his hand away and glared. “I will help you get him to the carriage. Kyungsoo can't possibly carry him with you. He is in as much shock as this one is.”

 

Kyungsoo hadn't notice until Lu Han had said, but his body felt weak and he could feel himself swaying again. He barely saw the silver figure of Lord Suho's half morphed form rush from behind the couch and catch him as he fell in a faint.

 


	12. Dear Friends,

_**12.** _

 

_Dear Friends,_

_Park Chanyeol is a handful. He has gotten himself in so much trouble_

_with my uncle and it has barely been a week. First, he thought the beautiful coastal flowers_

_that line the garden were weeds and trampled on them like a five year old and Jongin yelled at him for it,_

_but of course Chanyeol just laughed. He finds our workers quite adorable it seems._

_Then he had the audacity to eat a food very obviously in need of a spoon with his fingers_

_in front of Miss Sulli, my dear step-cousin, who only laughed and dipped her finger as well._

_What is he teaching a young lady? But of course, all of this is why we love Chanyeol,_

_his childish puppy like manners. I suppose I am just rather bitter with him for not sending his letter earlier_

_and mostly, because of our dearest friend, I must face Lord Suho again at a party_

_and I have still not come to a conclusion over our major disagreement._

_I suppose I am writing to say that if Chanyeol dares decide to play matchmaker after breaking two of our hearts,_

_I will have no choice but to abandon him out at sea when I am finally forced to take him out on uncle's row boat._

_I am sure Jongin would be happy to help._

_Your Friend,_

_Do Kyungsoo_

 

It began to rain. Sprinkles pattered against the thin wood of the carriage wakening Kyungsoo every few meters, but he easily fell back into a shocked sleep. His head laid against something soft and warm and he wasn't sure what it was, and there was a hand in his hair, combing through his locks. He knew it wasn't Jongin or the shivering Chanyeol he saw on the other side of the carriage trying to blink himself awake only to groan and fall back into slumber. Lord Suho? It did not feel like Lord Suho's comforting hands. It must have been Lu Han. Gentle but sweet. And for a moment, Kyungsoo forgot why Jongin should ever deny this man love.

 

He rose sometime after they finally reached Kim Ryeowook's estate. Amber helped him get his drowsy body out of the carriage and into the mansion, her voice soothing to his delirious mind and it wasn't until they were half way up the second story stairs that he remembered why he felt so off his feet and he almost tumbled down the stairs if Amber hadn't been holding onto his waist already.

 

“Kyungsoo, are you alright?” she asked.

 

Kyungsoo looked about frantically. “Chanyeol.”

 

Amber helped him back to a standing position and wiped off his champagne pink suit. “Come now, let's get you to bed.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo repeated and pushed Amber away. “Where's Chanyeol?”

 

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs, loud, deep, and painful. Kyungsoo started up the stairs again, but suddenly Jongin appeared at the top of them. “Have him sleep downstairs tonight, Amber. It's going to be a long night.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't understand, but he felt too weak to protest and followed Amber back down to a guest bedroom. He didn't shy away when she helped him undress to his under clothes and even allowed her to tuck him into bed. He just felt too tired and he awoke twice as exhausted. There had been screaming all night and Kyungsoo barely got himself presentable before rushing out of the bedroom only an hour after the sun began to rise. He didn't know where they had held up, but he guessed his friend must be in the room he had been sleeping in the past week.

 

“Chanyeol,” he called out. “Chanyeol!”

 

“Please be quiet, I just got him asleep,” a voice said and Kyungsoo saw Jongin standing outside the door just across from the room Chanyeol had been occupying.

 

Kyungsoo hurried over to him. “Chanyeol, where is he?”

 

Jongin gestured toward the room in front of him. “But he's asleep.”

 

“Let me see him, Jongin,” Kyungsoo commanded.

 

Jongin sighed and pulled off the wall opening the door. Kyungsoo quickly slipped inside and gasped upon seeing his friend. Park Chanyeol laid beneath a crisp white sheet, bloodied ones beneath him. He looked pale, too pale, and purple marks appeared next to red hickeys about his naked chest. There was a bandage on his shoulder and more bandages in a basket beside him soaked through with blood. Kyungsoo walked up carefully to Chanyeol and reached a hand out to the bandage.

 

“Don't lift it. It's not pretty,” Jongin said.

 

“Wh-what happened?” Kyungsoo asked. He remembered the horrid scene, but it felt too surreal to him.

 

“He's missing a whole chunk of skin, Kyungsoo,” Jongin answered. “It'll grow back, though.”

 

“Grow back,” Kyungsoo squeaked. Chanyeol shifted on the bed, eyebrows furrowed and Kyungsoo lowered his voice. “How can it grow back? It was stripped straight down to the bone.”

 

Jongin lifted a hand to his mouth and nibbled on his fingers, eyebrows furrowing as well, as he concentrated on the tall young man in the bed. “The bite wasn't the worse of it.”

 

Kyungsoo's heart felt like it would stop any minute. The bite wasn't the worse of it? What had Sehun done to Chanyeol before they had gotten there? “What's wrong with him? Jongin, tell me what's wrong.”

 

“He has a fever running unusually high, but he's as cold as the sea water. His skin is tinging gray, and his blood has been smelling saltier and saltier all night.”

 

“What does that mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Jongin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Let us speak outside, Kyungsoo. We shouldn't wake Chanyeol. And I don't want you in here when he wakes either.”

 

“What, why?” Kyungsoo felt confused by this turn of events. What was wrong with his friend? This was all his fault, wasn't it? If only he had not let Chanyeol out of his sight. If only he hadn't agreed to go to that party. If only he hadn't gotten involved with Lord Suho.

 

He followed Jongin out into the hall and they walked down a few doors before Jongin stopped and let out another sigh.

 

“What is going on, Jongin. I swear if you don't tell me I will go to my uncle.”

 

“If you go to your uncle it won't be pretty. He will be angry with both of us and rightly so. But, we can't have him knowing about this yet. He had taken to fighting with Sulli last night and Amber gave him a tea that let him sleep early and he sleeps the farthest away of all of us so he didn't hear the screams all night. Amber has subdued Sulli already.”

 

“What do you expect I do then?”

 

“I expect you will understand when I ask you of this.” Jongin turned to him, brown eyes serious. “We need Lord Suho.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked then looked around. “Is Lu Han not here? He can go back and fetch Lord Suho himself.”

 

Jongin shook his head. “I did not allow Lu Han into the house last night.”

 

“And why not? Whatever Sehun did to Chanyeol, he would know about it, right? Laceration, bites, whatever else weird.”

 

“Yes, but Lu Han is Sehun's brother. I couldn't trust him,” Jongin explained.

 

“And you can trust Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Jongin chuckled darkly. “You still call him by his first name.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. It had been a slip of the tongue, but he still blushed. “I...I don't trust Lord Suho.”

 

“Neither do I, but he is the only one of them I would allow in this house at this moment,” Jongin said, “and we do need one of them.”

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Jongin just shook his head. “No, I won't say. I'm not even sure if it's true, I'm not an expert, but Lord Suho is.” Suddenly, Jongin had his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders and he gripped them hard looking serious again. “Please, Kyungsoo, you need to get Lord Suho. He won't be in the castle at this time of day. You know where he could be though, correct? Your friend's life depends on it.”

 

Kyungsoo's face contorted in unsureness. He turned his head to look back at the door to Chanyeol's room and then he sighed. “For Chanyeol, I will go get Lord Suho.”

 

**☁**

 

It had been a while since Kyungsoo had ventured out to the field where Ryeowook's inspiration desk sat. It had been plenty windy to fly a kite there and Ryeowook did not mind if Kyungsoo wanted to stare at the old relic castle for inspiration for the songs his uncle wanted him to help with. No, Kyungsoo knew well the excuse of why he had not ventured out in over a week. Lord Suho. Though the earl did not bother stopping by the mansion after that first time since Kyungsoo ran from his secret, Kyungsoo had a feeling he waited here for Kyungsoo's return. So, though many times Kyungsoo did want to come and walk through this field and take in the sight of the old relic castle on the cliff, he denied himself that for he felt by coming here he would be accepting Lord Suho again, his monstrous nature and all. That didn't matter now, though. He had to be strong. Chanyeol needed attention and the only one who would truly understand what was wrong with him would be the leader of those monsters.

 

Kyungsoo made it in sight of the desk without seeing Lord Suho about. He let out a shaky sigh of releif before groaning. If Lord Suho was not here then he must be at the castle and Kyungsoo wished to go there less than he wished to be here. But, Jongin had been sure Lord Suho would not be home. The market perhaps? Kyungsoo didn't think there was any time to go to the market. Honestly, he had ran down from the house only stopping to walk when he was halfway through the fields. Kyungsoo started to approach the desk. Perhaps Lord Suho had left a note for him. It was wishful thinking, but he had left parchment in one of the old desk drawers though no ink or quill. There could be charcoal laying about though.

 

The top of the desk was empty. Kyungsoo ran his hand across it, a sadness filling his heart he had not expected. The memories of the first few days arriving here on the coast suddenly flooded him and Kyungsoo sank into the chair not caring that it was damp with fog and it soaked into his pants. So much had happened and so much of it could have been prevented if only he had not kissed Park Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly jumped feeling someone grab the leg of his pants. He looked down to see storm colored eyes looking back up at him. “Junmyeon!”

 

A slow smile crossed the earls face and he pulled himself up by his grip on Kyungsoo's leg, hands steadying on his knees. He emerged from beneath the desk looking slightly rumpled and a bit puffy from a nap, but Kyungsoo still felt his heartbeat quicken as he got nearer and nearer and stole a quick kiss before Kyungsoo could protest it.

 

“You called me by my name,” Lord Suho said.

 

Kyungsoo could only blush and look away. For a moment, he was lost for words. “I did not come here for this, Lord Suho.”

 

Lord Suho sighed and stood. He took a seat on the desk in front of Kyungsoo and ran a hand through his hair. He wore nothing more than his breeches and dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest showing more than enough of that glimmering white marble of skin. Kyungsoo could remember that same chest when it had glimmered with water droplets and a silver color reflecting red from the lights in the hidden dungeon beneath the castle. Had it been this handsome then?

 

“No, I suspect you did not. If I am in the way of important entertainment, please tell me so, Kyungsoo, but I have been coming here around this time every day that I could hoping to see you. At least give me a few minutes to charm you.”

 

Charm? Kyungsoo chuckled then frowned. “We do not have time for this, Lord Suho. I did come here for you, but not to listen to you cast a spell on me with your pretty words of love. I should be venomously angry with you, Lord Suho, but I can not muster up the feeling of anger. It must be for I am much too tired to do so. I was kept up all night by the wailing screams of my best friend.”

 

Lord Suho's face immediately dropped. “Yes, I take it your friend survived the blood loss. It will take a while before he will be able to move that shoulder comfortably.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned at that. “Jongin does not believe it to be that simple. Chanyeol is awfully pale and he has a fever much too high. I am not sure what exactly is wrong, but Jongin asked that I come find you and bring you to the mansion.”

 

Lord Suho's eyes widened and he slipped off the desk, leaning beneath it to grab his coat he must have been using as a pillow. “Let us go then. There is no time to loose.”

 

“Lord Suho,” Kyungsoo called quickly following after the earl, “what is it that is wrong with my friend?”

 

“To be honest, I did not expect your friend's condition to be so good after such a major bite. Sehun is not the strongest, but he does have the largest bit circumference. I have punished him for touching Chanyeol, but there is only so much I can do as a leader. He isn't strictly a 'vegetarian' like Lu Han and I and it has been many new moons since he was last in the rotation for human flesh. I feel he had a great attraction for your friend and so used that to mean a quick and easy meal. I fear he was wrong about his hunger and now he has done you a greater wrong than eating your friend would have been.”

 

Kyungsoo glared at Lord Suho and rushed forward so he could block the earl's walking. “What could be more wrong than killing my friend?”

 

“There is something that can hurt more than that, Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho explained. “Such a big bite would have almost positively killed Chanyeol and if not, he should have been unconscious from the shock. I can not say for sure. Jongin could simply be a miracle worker or perhaps I did not see bone in that bite, but if we arrive and Park Chanyeol has even a bit of flesh back on that shoulder, then that can only mean one thing.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Lord Suho's eyes were firm as they looked into Kyungsoo sending nervous shivers down the younger man's spine. “It means your friend is now one of us.”

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo waited outside Chanyeol's room when Lord Suho entered. He still did not quite understand what the earl meant by Chanyeol being one of them. It was quiet inside. He couldn't even hear Lord Suho's and Jongin's whispered conversation, but he could feel the tense air seeping from beneath the door. Kyungsoo sighed and tapped his fingers against his heart shaped lips. He was worried, more so than when he had initially woke up that morning. Would Chanyeol be alright? Kyungsoo didn't think so and that made him feel guilty. He should have insisted they did not go. He should not have gotten distracted by Lord Suho. He should not have kissed Park Chanyeol all those months ago. He could not help but continue to think that.

 

The door to Chanyeol's room opened and Lord Suho stepped out looking more worse for ware. He ran a hand through his hair now limp and soft about his angelic face. Kyungsoo resisted the urge to reach up and push it back. When his eyes met Kyungsoo's, he gave him a faint stressed smile.

 

“Your friend will live,” he said.

 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief.

 

“He won't live here, though. I will send Sehun to call on him and Lu Han and he will look over Chanyeol at my castle while he heals up.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “Why? Why must Chanyeol go to your home?”

 

Lord Suho reached out and took Kyungsoo's hand. “In all our love making, I have held back one thing – the urge to bite you.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped and pulled his hand back. “I knew you wanted to eat me!”

 

Lord Suho chuckled, but it was dark. “Definitely not that sort of biting, Kyungsoo. With human teeth. Technically human teeth can bite through flesh and bone, but moral keeps us from doing so, however it doesn't mean we can't nibble lovingly here and there. Sehun bit Chanyeol, I suppose you could say tasted him, before biting into his shoulder. A little nibble while pleasuring him in _tha_ t area, so Jongin had not noticed it and that was why he was confused.”

 

“I am confused,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Lord Suho sighed. “We're venomous. You have heard stories of vampires and werewolves. It is similar to that, this curse that was put on us. If we fall in love with a human, we can make them like us. A little nibble during love making. Had we not stopped Sehun, his little nibble on your friend would not be a matter of concern, he would be dead, devoured beyond recovery by Sehun. Because of the first nibble, he could survive the bite on his shoulder. It has already regained skin, though I would not suggest you look at the skin, it is not human skin. And it is this reason he needs to come with us. By the next new moon, he will be completely like us.”

 

Tears suddenly brimmed Kyungsoo's eyes. Chanyeol was a monster now? Chanyeol was one of those monsters like Suho. His dear friend who he had thought he would love no matter what even if only brotherly, was now a creature he had grown to fear and despise. But, he could never despise Chanyeol.

 

“Will...will Chanyeol change?”

 

“Looks? Personality?” Lord Suho asked. “His human form will stay the same other than his eyes. As for his character, I suspect after the initial shock and once he is use to it, he will be fine. From what you told me about him, he has the type of personality that doesn't change so easily.”

 

“But, why must Sehun come here?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

The question made Lord Suho groan. “I fear Chanyeol will be stuck mated to his attacker.”

 

“Mated!” Kyungsoo squeaked.

 

“Yes,” Lord Suho said. “My kind are not totally monstrous. When we choose a mate, it is for life.”

 

His eyes bore into Kyungsoo. Mate for life. Was that what the earl had wanted from Kyungsoo? Certainly not.

 

“As I said,” Lord Suho continued, “a poisoned nibble is how we change human lovers into mates. Sehun fed out of turnand to someone who was off limits. This being his first change, Park Chanyeol is his mate. This is part of his punishment.”

 

“Punishment!” Kyungsoo's voice rose. “Is this punishment for Chanyeol, too? How is this fair to him?”

 

“It isn't,” Lord Suho agreed. “However, I do believe Chanyeol and Sehun will get along together. Sehun doesn't obey his brother anymore and he has never obeyed me. I think Chanyeol's temperament will do him good. They were interested in each other enough to make love in that room. I think it is destiny.”

 

Destiny? “I disagree. It's punishment. All of this is punishment, my punishment!”

 

“Kyungsoo.” The earl's voice was soft. He tried to reach out for Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo waved him away.

 

“Leave, Junmyeon. Leave and quickly send Lu Han and Sehun to pick up my friend. If he will be dangerous during his transformation, I can't let him around Sulli. I must discuss with my uncle what to tell her.”

 

Lord Suho nodded. “That is a good idea. I promise no more harm will come to your dear friend. And I will double the rule that your family should not be touched.”

 

“I don't care what you do,” Kyungsoo said and went to find his room through the blur of frustrated tears in his eyes.

 

When Sehun and Lu Han came that night to call on Chanyeol, Kyungsoo received only slight joy at their appearance. Lu Han looked like an angry child with pouted lips and arms crossed as he glared at his brother when they came into the front parlor where they had set up a confused and half delirious Chanyeol. Sehun looked battered and bruised, worse than Chanyeol. He was using Lu Han's cane as he limped on one leg that still seemed to be bleeding and one eye was swollen. He turned to Lu Han and grumbled things like “I do not wish for a mate. Shouldn't I just finish him off?”. To which, Lu Han responded, “You seemed perfectly fine with seducing him and I dare say you even managed to take the man's virginity right before that bite. You better take responsibility or I will swim out to the other clan and get your true father out here, and if you dare try to eat him, you will find our whole kind after you and it will be unbearable torture for you. You do not eat your own kind. You do not eat your mate.” Kyungsoo watched from his spot seated beside Chanyeol having spent the past hour of waiting stroking his sweat soaked hair as Sehun approached. Sehun knelt before Chanyeol, reached out for the hand of his none injured arm, and kissed the top, the palm, his wrist then his pinky.

 

“My mate,” he said. “You will join me in our mother sea.”

 

And from Kyungsoo's spot next to Chanyeol, he watched as Jongin helped Lu Han and Sehun pick up Chanyeol. He watched as the monsters of Lord Suho's family took Chanyeol, took his best friend, took his past love...he watched as these monsters took away yet another piece of him. 

 


	13. Dear Kyungsoo,

_**13.** _

 

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_It has been over two weeks since we last heard from you._

_How are you? How is Chanyeol?_

_H_ _is father will be sending a note soon asking for his arrival back home._

_Has he gotten in good with the earl? What about you and the earl?_

_How is your relationship going? Did you hit a rocky spot?_

_I can not think of another reason why you wold not be writing to us._

_Perhaps I am just sore. More likely, I worry. Baekhyun also worries._

_He wishes to apologize to Chanyeol in person if Chanyeol would hurry back._

_Or perhaps Chanyeol has found his own earl, or more likely, an earl's cousin._

_We have heard rumors, Kyungsoo._

_Half of them say Chanyeol has gotten in a fight with members of the Suho castle._

_The other half says he has become a kept man like yourself._

_I believe his father would not be pleased with either of these situations._

_Please ask him to send a note to his father soon._

_I would hate for Mr. Park to rush up there and find something he should not._

_Love,_

_Kim Jongdae_

 

Kyungsoo did not know what had become of his friend Park Chanyeol. He spent his days out at the desk in he fields or occupying Sulli who was quite vexed that Chanyeol had gone without saying hello to her. The story his uncle and he had come up with was that Chanyeol had broken his arm fooling around at the ball with Lord Suho's cousin. As an apology, Lord Suho had asked that Chanyeol stay at the castle with him so that he could also spend time with his new lover. Now, without another man to innocently flirt with that wasn't as gloomy as the weather outside, Sulli had began to take her frustrations out on Kyungsoo. He tried not to mind her giggly and pointing, but he could not stand Sulli's clinging as well as Amber could and Sulli seemed to avoid clinging to Kai. Kyungsoo had began to think it would be good for Sulli to marry soon. If she kept on like this, there were two ways she could go – old maid or the whore of society. Kyungsoo did not want to see either. His uncle seemed to agree and had taken to his room to write letters to any available bachelor within a reasonable age and look for his pretty stepdaughter. He had been very vexed with Kyungsoo over what happened to Park Chanyeol. Part of it must have been from his own guilt, Kyungsoo was sure. The yelling and blaming could not have been the gentle and frail man's true feelings. Ryeowook must have blamed himself for Chanyeol's turning as much as Kyungsoo did. If only he had not insisted they go to that ball, but that didn't mean Sehun would not have seen Chanyeol out in the market. It did not ensure he would not try and sneak away with Kyungsoo's friend. It did not mean they could have stopped even that second bite. Chanyeol might have been dead otherwise.

 

Unless Kyungsoo had not kissed him at all at that party. That fell like years ago now.

 

However, the recent letter from Jongdae made Kyungsoo curious about how Chanyeol was doing living in that castle, being a monster. None of them had visited since then though Kyungsoo swore he often caught sight of Lord Suho walking the boundary between his estate and Ryeowook's. He had tried to go see him that night, but Jongin had insisted that he needed to wait until after the next new moon. Well, the next new moon was only in a couple days. Kyungsoo did not see the reason he could not see Chanyeol. And, as long as Lord Suho was with him, there was no real danger.

 

The though of Lord Suho made him frown. Why did he need that man to be safe? Kyungsoo stood anyways and pocketed the note. He would not ask for a carriage. Jongin would deny driving him and Amber needed to stay with Sulli or else the girl might ask to tag along out of sheer defiance and say something like “And why can I not visit Chanyeol, too?” She needed to stay naive to all of this. Her brother needed to stay naive to all of this.

 

The long walk would do him good, Kyungsoo decided and began his trek to the Suho Castle. It would give him the courage to talk to Lord Suho without cowering in fear or shaking in echoed lust. However, the long walk turned into a short brisk stroll and Kyungsoo stood before the great front doors of the castle with a knot in his throat. He lifted a hand and knocked ever so softly. The great doors opened almost immediately and there stood Lord Suho with his hair gelled up to revealed the white clear expanse of his charming forehead and brought more attention to his oddly colored eyes.

 

Those eyes were opened wide as they stared at Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, it really is you.”

 

Kyungsoo felt a flush on his cheeks and moved his hands behind his back. He felt docile and small suddenly and he tried not to look at Lord Suho's handsomeness. It had been some time since he had last seen the man. “May I come in?”

 

“Of course, of course.”

 

Lord Suho quickly led him to a downstairs parlor and offered him a light gin as he sat down on a flower embroidered couch. Truly, it had been so long since he had been this comfortable and this alone with Lord Suho.

 

“What has brought you here, Kyungsoo? I thought...well I did not expect it though I am quite giddy,” Lord Suho said and he smiled that all so precious smile. It almost broke Kyungsoo's heart. He tried not to look at it.

 

“I would like to see Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Lord Suho's face immediately fell. “Oh, I...I'm afraid I can not allow that.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately glared. “And why not?”

 

Lord Suho looked away. “Chanyeol...he is angry.”

 

“With Sehun? I would believe so. What made you think they could ever be mates after that?” Kyungsoo accused.

 

Lord Suho shook his head. “No, he is angry with me. With Sehun, only a little. They actually make quite good mates now that Sehun has come to terms with terms with his inner yearnings for a mate he found but misplaced on that night. Even angry they seem to be able to put that word to good use.”

 

Well, Kyungsoo felt a bit relieved that at least Chanyeol would not be unhappy in his new life. It was almost a forced marriage, Kyungsoo supposed. “Why would he be angry with you?”

 

Lord Suho's eyes were apologetic. “Because of you. Of course he now knows I am also, well I suppose the word most people would use is merman, but you seem to prefer monster. He is under the impression I had intentions to eat you just as Sehun thought he did.”

 

Kyungsoo suddenly did not feel so peaceful alone with Lord Suho. He crossed his arms defensively and glared harder. “And did you not?”

 

Lord Suho groaned and quickly moved to the couch. He sat next to Kyungsoo, one arm behind him on the back of the gray wood frame of the couch. He looked at Kyungsoo with earnest eyes. “I will repeat this as many times as it will take you to believe me, Kyungsoo. I had no other intentions but to love you. I saw a beautiful sad boy almost taken by one of my kind out on that boat that night. They weren't supposed to be hunting, but I shouldn't have been out there admiring you either, but I was and so I saved you and fell in love with you. I love you. I have no other intentions but that.”

 

He seemed to truly mean those words. He had always seemed to mean them. Kyungsoo just had a hard time accepting those words from a sea monster disguised as such a beautiful man. But what if Chanyeol were to say these words? Certainly not love in the way Lord Suho seemed to say he loved Kyungsoo, but could Kyungsoo accept Chanyeol now that he was not human as a friend?

 

His heart told him he would. He loved Chanyeol as a brother, and for a while he had thought that love was more, but that was a mistake. Chanyeol was family to him, real family as were Baekhyun and Jongdae. He missed them. And he missed these lips as Lord Suho pressed himself against Kyungsoo distracting him from his thoughts. Kyungsoo melted before he knew what was happening. His body reacted on it's own, kissing back, arms wrapping about Lord Suho's neck. He kissed back deeply. He did miss this. He missed the being loved and being held and loving and holding. He missed the heavy weight of Junmyeon's marble muscle against his narrow frame.

 

What would it be like to hold Junmyeon in his other form? Had he not been beautifully frightening?

 

Only when a throat was cleared, Lu Han with a large grin on his face, did Kyungsoo finally come to his right mind and pull away.

 

“I...will go now,” Kyungsoo said and adjusted his coat and shirt where Lord Suho's hand had began to undress him. “And...I will return another day. Of course I mean to visit Chanyeol.”

 

Lord Suho grinned slowly at Kyungsoo. “Yes, Kyungsoo. Please come visit again. Very soon.”

 

**☁**

 

In a daze, Kyungsoo sat in the first floor parlor after arriving back home. His fingers played at his lips as he wondered how Jongdae and Baekhyun fared back in the city. He had chosen to write to them that Chanyeol had injured himself. It was truthful enough. Chanyeol was like a big puppy and when let loose into such a wide open space like that here on the coast, he could easily get hurt by not watching out for himself. And that, yes indeed, Chanyeol had gotten the attention of the earl's cousin who was playing nurse to his wounds and though Kyungsoo wasn't sure if they really matched up, it seemed they leveled each other out or so that was what Kyungsoo had gotten from Lord Suho.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. His venture to Suho Castle had been most unproductive. He had gone to see Chanyeol expecting a fight and some yelling, but had only ended up on that damned couch below Junmyeon wriggling for that love he had been absent of for some weeks now. Kyungsoo did not understand how he had suddenly succumbed so easily after so much time putting Lord Suho off. Perhaps it was just sexual frustration. Once you have something as good and as addicting as that, it must be hard to just get rid of it completely. Perhaps a new lover? Kyungsoo thought of Jongin, but quickly put the thought away. Jongin would never take him and Kyungsoo did not find the boy as attractive as he probably should and definitely not as much as Chanyeol had initially found him. There was Chanyeol. Well, there had been Chanyeol. Chanyeol was now mated to Sehun which was much like marriage. Though marriage didn't seem to keep many from having side affairs now a days, Kyungsoo didn't think it held up the same way for these sea monsters. Were they like swans? Mates for life. Kyungsoo had seen male swans mate together and steal female eggs before. The chairman had them in his backyard. The chairman was Baekhyun's father.

 

Kyungsoo let the ink drip onto the paper of his half written letter then began to swirl it around in a mess of a design. He would rewrite it later, there were already so many scratched out words. Perhaps he should ask Baekhyun and Jongdae how to go about finding a new lover or if he should...No, how could he? Going back to Lord Suho was the last thing Kyungsoo should do. But, at the thought, Kyungsoo felt his heart lurch forward and a blush fill his cheeks. His stomach twisted in a weird way and he let out a dreamy sigh as fresh memories of those gentle white hands filled his head. Would it really be so bad? Change the white pale skin to shiny silver and gentle hands to gentle claws. Would it really be any different?

 

Jongin suddenly rushed into the parlor. He was drenched and Kyungsoo just then realized it was raining outside. He looked frantic as he made his way toward Kyungsoo with a rolled up ratted stack of paper. Kyungsoo took it gingerly not wanting to tear whatever was important in the wet papers.

 

“What is it, Jongin?”

 

“The front page.”

 

Kyungsoo opened it then gasped. There was a badly sketched out block stamp done in a hurry of a dismembered body taken from a photograph at the actual scene. Above read “Something Didn't Finish Their Meal: First Killing in Four Months.” Kyungsoo turned to Jongin confusion written on his face. “What is this?”

 

Jongin took the paper back. “That is one of your lover's family's doing.”

 

Kyungsoo's face set in a frown. “That could not be so. It's not a new moon. And do they not eat them all?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “You didn't deny it just then.”

 

“Do not tease me right now,” Kyungsoo warned.

 

Jongin bowed his head. “It is a bit weird. Sehun attacking Chanyeol in his home was one thing, but when they attack outside, they don't leave much to be found. The person is usually brought back to the castle or somewhere else where there could be more waiting. They don't need to eat a whole person on their own so they don't waste them.”

 

“This isn't Chanyeol's doing, is it?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“No, they don't let the new ones out. They hardly make any either way. And Sehun's his mate. He has responsibilities now. I grew up playing with Sehun and I know he's a brat most of the time, but he wouldn't let Chanyeol out of his sight. He's good when he has to be,” Jongin defended.

 

It surprised Kyungsoo a bit, but he did not have it in him to tease the other boy about it. He continued to read the article. “It was a woman selling shell jewelry it says. I thought they didn't eat older people.”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yes, that's true. They only do so when they're desperate, but Lord Suho doesn't let them get desperate. They have a pig farm for that.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded then frowned. “Where's Sulli?”

 

“Amber went out to fetch her from a lesson not too long ago. She should be fine, the attacks happened last night.”

 

“Yes, but they happened behind Yixing's store,” Kyungsoo pointed out. He saw the worried look on Jongin's face and began to worry himself.

 

“Yixing's human,” Jongin said. “It could not have been him.”

 

“But still...” Kyungsoo trailed off. He could hear a carriage rolling up to the front door. Usually it stopped at the gate.

 

“Jongin!” Amber yelled.

 

They both hurried to see Amber holding a shaking Sulli in her arms, both drenched by the rain pouring down.

 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Amber shook her head. “Nothing much. It's just a scratch. She didn't see anything, but...”

 

Amber's eyes went to Sulli's shoulder were four thin claw marks lay red across her pale skin. A few silver shards of scale sprinkled around them. Kyungsoo felt his heart drop.

 

“Bring her up to her room, Amber. She just needs it washed,” Jongin said and Amber seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

 

Kyungsoo watched the two girls move up the stairs and turned to Jongin. “Something's not right.”

 

“I know...I need you to go talk to Lord Suho.”

 

Kyungsoo knew he needed to, but he had already been there today. “I...”

 

“Things are not right, Kyungsoo. As much as I hold a grudge against that castle and the monsters inside, I know they are scared and trying to change their ways. Curses are not easy to break and I...I would rather watch them then let them get run out and disappear to cause havoc elsewhere.”

 

Yes, Kyungsoo knew that and he knew from the look in Jongin's eyes, that the boy still held some affection for his old home. They would both be heartbroken, wouldn't they, if Lord Suho and his family were run out of town.

 

“If I go...I may not come back until tomorrow.”

 

Jongin sighed and started up the stairs after the two girls. “That I suspected long ago.”

 

**☁**

 

 

The drive was soaked in downpour when Kyungsoo arrived at the Suho Castle. He had wanted to wait until later that evening to leave in hopes that the weather would clear up. It only got worse and Kyungsoo stood at the front door getting wetter and wetter as he waited for the courage to knock. The carriage had not been quiet when arriving since Amber had been in a hurry to get back to an in shock Sulli. Lord Suho must have known he was there though. Maybe he was just giving Kyungsoo time. It was just a knock. Then some questions. And back home on one of Lord Suho's carriages. If Lord Suho asked him to stay the night, he would say no. If he pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's, Kyungsoo would push him away. Yes, that was how it would be. Kyungsoo lifted a hand and knocked once before the door flew opened and there stood Lord Suho.

 

“Kyungsoo.” His voice was rough and strained and attractive in a way. He looked just as disheveled, glistening a bit with water of his own. A bath? A soak down in the dungeon with more sharks? Kyungsoo shivered at both of the thoughts and thegrust of air that gusted from inside the castle against his wet and soaked coat left a chill.

 

“Come inside, Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho said. He stepped aside and held his arms to his side for Kyungsoo to pass.

 

Kyungsoo did not say a word. He held his arms tight around himself and stood dripping just inside Lord Suho's entranceway. The earl closed the door and stood just in front of him. Kyungsoo could feel his eyes hesitant on him, but he didn't dare touch. He was waiting for Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo licked his lips before straightening up and letting his arms down by his side.

 

“I have questions,” he said.

 

Lord Suho nodded. “Yes?”

 

“There was a murder,” Kyungsoo started.

 

“It wasn't one of ours.”

 

“Sulli was attacked. Jongin is positive it was one of you.”

 

Lord Suho groaned and combed his fingers through his hair. “It wasn't ours. The new moon is not until tomorrow. The only time anyone in this house feeds before or after is if it is pigs, or one already dead. Our fishermen and servants are under contract to hand their bodies over for 'science'. Sehun was an exception. He mistook romantic attraction for hunger it seems.”

 

“I think I should believe you, but it was definitely one of your kind,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“I would hope you did believe me, but I am not saying it is not one of my kind, simply not one of mine.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “There are others?”

 

“There could be. There never has been though, not on land,” he said then reached out oh so lightly and touched Kyungsoo's shoulder with a finger. “You should have come earlier when it wasn't raining so hard, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo shied away from the touch. “I...thought it would lighten up.”

 

“No, a storm is coming. Neither I or your uncle sent out boats this afternoon. You should stay the night here. I would not put my horses out in this nor make Amber come.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I can't stay.”

 

Lord Suho moved closer, his hand pressing down along Kyungsoo's wet coat arm. “You're soaked. You should undress and sit by the fire.”

 

“I should go home,” Kyungsoo said, but his voice felt weak and Lord Suho's hand felt warm.

 

The earl only shook his head and suddenly brought Kyungsoo into his warm embrace. He buried his face into Kyungsoo's wet hair and his hands moved up and down Kyungsoo's back. Lord Suho was just short enough for Kyungsoo to rest his head on his shoulder and he did so letting out a sigh, looking down the dark hallway behind them. He should not have come. How was he supposed to go home tonight? How was he suppose to push Junmyeon away? Monster or not, there was a strong attraction between them that made Kyungsoo's breath catch like swallowing water and the only way he could breath without drowning was if Lord Suho held him. He had been drowning for months now and for just a few weeks he had felt like he could breath again. Tears pricked Kyungsoo's eyes and he lifted his hands holding tight to Lord Suho. Was this feeling love? Was he in love with a monster?

 

Lord Suho pulled away, but held tight to Kyungsoo's hand as he led them down the dark hall and up the stairs to his master bedroom. He sat Kyungsoo by the fire and slowly began to peel, piece by piece, Kyungsoo's wet clothes from his body. His lips pressed against Kyungsoo's cold skin and soon he felt warmer just from that than sitting by the fire lit in Lord Suho's white fire place could have made him in hours. Those kisses moved up his body and claimed his lips and Kyungsoo melted into the heat just like he had the first time they made love.

 

The earl was a lot stronger than he seemed or so Kyungsoo thought. Perhaps he himself was just a lot lighter than he gave credited himself. Junmyeon practically carried him from the couch and to his bed and laid him down so softly it almost broke his heart. He could see it in Junmyeon's eyes, the eagerness but unbelief that Kyungsoo would allow him to touch him like this again. For all his constant pursuit, it seemed Lord Suho had not believed he would ever have Kyungsoo in his arms again and that made Kyungsoo sad. Even if he had thought he had to hate this monster, he did not wish for Lord Suho to be so devastated over him. His hands even shook as they slowly rolled Kyungsoo onto his stomach.

 

Kyungsoo sighed out a moan as Junmyeon began to kiss his neck and down his back, hands moving beneath his body and slowly lifting his hips. He jumped though when he felt something sharp running up and down his thighs and turned his head, but Lord Suho quickly covered his eyes with a cold velvet like hand. Kyungsoo's heart began to race and he quickly doubted giving in to the love Lord Suho had been throwing at him.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“Shh,” Lord Suho said and pressed soft lips to Kyungsoo's neck again, soft lips with little teeth lightly scraping his flesh, not breaking skin. “It has been a while, I can not control my form, so do not look at me.”

 

“St-stop,” Kyungsoo said weakly. He didn't really want him to stop though.

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo.” Lord Suho laid himself flush against Kyungsoo and let him feel every inch of his velvety scales. It was not particularly a good feeling, but not as disgusting as Kyungsoo had thought, and the scales did not feel to cover all of Lord Suho's body. He could still feel the soft marble of his pale white muscle pressing against his own softness, and the hot organ pressing against his bottom did not feel any different than the last time Kyungsoo had felt him. He tried to turn his head and look at Lord Suho, but only managed to have his eyes covered again. “Please Kyungsoo, do not look, I am not so pretty in between forms, but let me love you. Trust me that I only wish to love you.”

 

“I...wish you would love me, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo said softly. If only for tonight, Kyungsoo wanted to feel grounded to something again even if that something was a man who belonged in a fairytale or a beautiful nightmare.

 

Junmyeon's small claws lightly scraped at his thighs and he felt a tongue lubricating that spot before coated fingers began to do their jobs, clawed fingers that worked slow as not to hurt. And then, that warmth was inside him, bulging and hot and Kyungsoo keened and moved his hips towards it. Lord Suho held him in place by his hips, one hand gently in his hair to keep Kyungsoo from seeing him. Kyungsoo wondered if he would find Lord Suho truly undesirable in whatever state his unreleased passions had put him in. His memory of the earl's true form with the sharks had been terrifying, but not completely off putting. It was an otherworldly beauty. Surely among his kind he must be the most handsome.

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho chanted as he rolled his hips and pushed harder and faster inside Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo stayed still mostly, lips parted and hands gripping the blankets, but still. He was not the over excited virgin he had been when they first started this affair. Right now he wanted to feel Junmyeon's love and trust him. He had too many feelings for this man and he needed to know he could trust him especially with all that was sure to come.

 

It was the earl who released first after hard deep poundings that left Kyungsoo wanting to scream in pleasure but not able to. A gentle human hand moved beneath his hips and stroked Kyungsoo until he came to completion on Lord Suho's sheets. He turned his head a bit to see Lord Suho, but was taken over by a kiss instead and he easily fell into it just as easily as he fell into a second round and a third and a fourth until he was completely spent and truly could not go home that night.

 


	14. Dear Friends,

_**14.** _

 

_Dear Friends,_

_Please do not worry. It is true there has been some unpleasant happenings in town,_

_but there is nothing that could hurt our Chanyeol other than himself. Which is exactly what happened._

_Our dear friend broke a shoulder during the ball. He always did have two left feet._

_You can imagine my irritation as I would have to be put in charge of nursing him back to help._

_Luckily, one of Lord Suho's cousins had taken an interest in our Chanyeol._

_It was his interest that got our Chanyeol in trouble. His dancing is as bad as his love making it seems._

_He would not be my first choice. Honestly this young man seems a bit of a brat,_

_but Chanyeol is a genuine guy and I believe this brat of a lord's cousin will make the perfect nurse for him._

_But enough of that, how do you two fair?_

_Your Friend,_

_Do Kyungsoo_

 

From beneath the warmth of the sheets, Kyungsoo rose. His body felt heavy and his eyes fought him to open. They were met with morning light when they did, perhaps even as bright as the sun just before lunch. Kyungsoo covered a yawn and uncovered himself, pale expanse of narrow and soft naked body revealed to the sunlight streaming through the curtain's of Lord Suho's master bedroom. There were little white scar marks on his hips and thighs that he traced carefully remembering how Suho's half morphed form had clung to them as he moved inside Kyungsoo. He had not been able to see it and thinking about it still left him feeling squeamish, but there was an adoring glint to his tired eyes as he traced the marks heightening as he moved to redder marks further up his chest then his neck where he could not feel them, but he knew they were there.

 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh. He had given in. But, every time Kyungsoo tried to chastise himself over it, he could not find a reason as why this was a bad thing. Junmyeon was a monster, yes, but so were many princes in fairy tales at first. He had grown up hearing such stories even if he detested them at the time and preferred the cooking books he found lying about, he still understood the moral message they were trying to give. Don't judge a story simply by the color they chose to bind it in and Lord Suho's bindings were a brilliant silver with fish scale inlay, but his pages were crisp and thick and white, every black letter perfectly spaced and printed, and then the story...well wasn't being a monster in love with a human, a male human at that, exciting?

 

He slid from the bed with the sheets wrapped around his body and looked about the room. There was toasted flat breads and some spreads placed out by the window that faced the relic castle of the earl's bedroom. Kyungsoo took a seat there and munched down on them as he stared absentmindedly out the glass at the almost magical but eery structure. Junmyeon was not here. Obviously he had woken early again, Kyungsoo did not mind so much. The last time he had woken without Junmyeon, but many times before that it had been kisses across Kyungsoo's skin that rose him from an afternoon romp's nap out in the field. And they had did quite a few rounds last night more than he could properly remember, but his thighs and the small spasm's of pain shooting up his back told him that had Lord Suho tried to wake him, Kyungsoo had  been far too tired to respond. Besides, Kyungsoo had no interest in looking for him this time around. The monster lord was probably down in his scary dungeon destroying sharks. He did not wish to see that again...or at least not so soon. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit impressive.

 

A commotion outside brought Kyungsoo's attention below the horizon of the old castle to the main entrance of the castle he was in now. There was a carriage outside and he stood upon seeing who stepped out. It was Lord Yifan, his brother, and his secretary. Kyungsoo swallowed the last bit of his bread and let the sheet fall from his body as he went to gather his clothing now dry as Lord Suho had set them by the fire. He knew he looked rumpled, but he was curious about what Lord Yifan had to do with Lord Suho on this day. He quickly crept down the stairs. He knew his way to the main entrance at least. He would have gone looking for Chanyeol if he knew more of the castle. Kyungsoo hoped after checking up on Lord Yifan's arrival, he could talk someone into showing him where Chanyeol was.

 

“I am sorry, but you must leave, My Lord. Lord Suho is preoccupied with guests, you would upset them,” a soft voice, Lu Han's, called from one of the front waiting rooms.

 

“And who are these guests? Are they even still alive?” Lord Yifan said.

 

“Alive? Lord Yifan what are you insinuating? Of course our guests are alive.”

 

Kyungsoo heard Lord Yifan scoff. “I doubt you can say every guest that enters this house leaves alive.”

 

Kyungsoo wished that were true. There were murderers here, murderers of innocent young girls and men, but Lord Suho was trying to change that. There was only so much you could do against a curse without a remedy.

 

“Accidents happen, Lord Suho.”

 

“Yes, like that poor visitor you had at the dance the other week that you and his comrades smuggled out bleeding from his shoulder?” Zitao, his brother, spoke up.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he carefully made his way closer to the parlor peaking in. Lord Yifan was seated by the heart with his brother seated against the arm of the chair and his secretary looking about the room, small, soft, but still as intimidating as the other two. Lu Han sat agitatedly on the couch opposite them gritting his teeth.

 

“I have explained to all that Mr. Park simply broke his arm.”

 

“There was blood,” Zitao said.

 

Lord Yifan raised a hand. “We know what you said. He broke his arm after rough housing with your brother. They had a disagreement in one of the dark rooms to the side and Mr. Park tore his arm on something in the room then fell and broke it. But, I have heard some say they did not go into that room to fight but to do quite a few other things.”

 

Kyungsoo glared at the foreign lord. Lu Han glared as well.

 

“We all have fiances, Lord Yifan, but we also have friends. And you are not in the position to be hinting at certain things if memory serves me right.”

 

Lord Yifan reddened and Kyungsoo saw the secretary's hand move slightly toward his boss though he seemed most unwavering. Lord Yifan waved Lu Han's talk away. “Such things are in the past, Lu Han. And I am not here to talk about Mr. Park, that was only an example. I wish to know of the murder from the night before. It reminds me of one that happened about ten years ago now.”

 

“The murder in the paper had nothing to do with us just as the murder ten years ago did not,” Lu Han said. “You have been obsessing about an event that happened when you were only a boy. We were both boys. We played together on the occasion. What do you find so fascinating about murders and us?”

 

“I wonder,” Lord Yifan hummed. “Either way, they are the same and you can not tell me it was a shark this time. What shark would be on land?”

 

“Sharks are not on land, and these are not the least bit similiar, these murders. Now, would you politely leave, my lord. I do believe I heard news you need to be at a certain meeting soon and your train leaves within the hour.”

 

Lord Yifan finally stood and headed to the parlor door. “I will leave it like this for now, but if I find out one more tidbit that connects you and this castle to any of this you can be certain I will contact the police. After all, I have seen more than you think.”

 

Kyungsoo found himself being pushed away as the door opened to the parlor. He groaned a bit having miscalculated the arm length of the tall lord. Lord Yifan seemed surprised to see Kyungsoo standing there.

 

“Mr. Do, Miss Sulli's cousin. What a pleasant surprise to see you here,” Lord Yifan greeted though he did not seem pleased at all. “What has brought you to Lord Suho's castle in such a rumpled state?”

 

“Lord Suho promised to help me entertain my friend, Park Chanyeol one of these days. It seems his broken arm wasn't so broken, more of a very painful sprain. Lord Suho managed to find a few activities we could do in such a condition,” Kyungsoo lied though he did not think it much of a lie. Jongin had mentioned Chanyeol's arm would be fine within a couple weeks and sex was an activity you could do with a broken arm if in the right position, and Kyungsoo was sure he had not been running from Junmyeon at the time of Chanyeol's arrival, Lord Suho would have agreed to entertain him.

 

“If Lord Suho is entertaining you, why are you down here?” Lord Suho questioned.

 

“I came down for a break. There was something I wished to ask Lu Han about.”

 

“You and Lu Han are close?”

 

Kyungsoo glanced behind Lord Yifan at the wide eyed Lu Han nervously wringing his hands.

 

“We have talked. He has a cane his brother was playing with. Sehun is in charge of helping Chanyeol around, he was kind enough to offer as a condolence. He was twiddling it earlier and I meant to ask Lu Han where he got such a fine carved deer head.”

 

Lord Yifan seemed bored by such a talk and waved a large hand at them. “You can have him all to yourself then. We will be leaving, please tell Lord Suho we stopped by.”

 

When they finally left, Kyungsoo turned to Lu Han who smiled softly at him.

 

“Thank you for staying the night, Kyungsoo. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have a very good alibi for not letting that man in.”

 

Kyungsoo only smiled back.

 

**☁**

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

The voice came from the entrance way of Lord Suho's master bedroom. Kyungsoo turned from his place sipping tea in front of the unlit fireplace to see Lord Suho standing there, rumpled, but a grin growing across his beautiful white face.

 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo greeted.

 

“You're still here.”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said and stood. “Where else would I have gone without telling you first?”

 

“Ah, but you're dress.” Lord Suho's made his way across the room and brought Kyungsoo into a tight hug.

 

“Was I suppose to go downstairs naked?” Kyungsoo asked, but hugged Lord Suho back just as tightly.

 

“Downstairs? Why did you go downstairs?” Lord Suho's voice wavered.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He lifted a hand and lightly stroked the earl's cheek. “Calm down, Junmyeon. If I wanted to end this again, I would do it properly. I am not going to run from you, I promise.”

 

Lord Suho lifted a hand to Kyungsoo's one stroking his cheek and moved it to his lips so he could press a soft kiss to the affectionate palm. “I am relieved to hear you will not run from me, but I do not wish to end this properly or otherwise.”

 

A smile tugged at Kyungsoo's lips but he quickly sobered up. “I saw Lord Yifan enter the castle. I went downstairs to help Lu Han out with sending him away.”

 

The earl grimaced. “So you know Lord Yifan was here then?”

 

“Yes. He was being very unpleasant to Lu Han. I told him you were entertaining Chanyeol and I. If Lu Han had simply said he was entertaining Chanyeol, there would be no reason to not let him interrupt you. I, however, am the step-cousin of a lord more powerful than he. I explained I had simply come down to ask Lu Han about that deer head on his cane. It is a very nice deer head likeness.”

 

Lord Suho chuckled. “How smart you are!” He placed another kiss to Kyungsoo's hand and those storm colored eyes stared affectionately into Kyungsoo's dark ones.

 

“It was not much of a lie. You were entertaining me and I am guessing you went off to 'entertain' your new family member while I slept.”

 

Lord Suho nodded. “I tried waking you, but you seemed so tired.”

 

Kyungsoo raised a brow at him. “And who's fault is that?”

 

The earl only chuckled again and led Kyungsoo back to the couch in front of the fireplace. “I still can not let you see Chanyeol, but I wanted to let you speak with Sehun. He is busy with Chanyeol right now though. I suspect he will be busy with his mate for a while today. You will be back home before then.”

 

“So they are getting along?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Incredibly. Especially since Chanyeol seems to always get angry with me though I try and speak with the utmost love for you. It takes Sehun's bullying words of affection to get him to calm down.”

 

“That would only make sense. Chanyeol was our group's puppy.”

 

“So that would make you this puppy's master?” Lord Suho teased.

 

“Ex-master,” Kyungsoo corrected. “He is just very protective of those he loves.”

 

“So he loves you?” Lord Suho asked and Kyungsoo could see a bit of jealousy coloring those silver eyes.

 

“He loved us all, but it is an innocent love,” Kyungsoo assured.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Lord Suho said, his voice dropping low from its previous teasing tone, “do you love me?”

 

Kyungsoo stared with owl like eyes at Lord Suho for a moment. Was it not obvious? “I would not have fallen so easily back into your arms if I did not. I was very frightened, you know.”

 

Lord Suho leaned in and pecked his cheek. “Say it, Kyungsoo. Please tell me you love me for I love you and I will tell you as much as you like me to.”

 

“I...” the words were hard to get off his tongue. Kyungsoo had never thought a confession to be so hard to voice. His chest hurt just thinking of the sentence. “I...love you, Junmyeon.”

 

The earl smiled at him and leaned in for a short sweet kiss that left Kyungsoo tingling pleasantly. “It is like a song to my ears.”

 

Kyungsoo reddened, but leaned in and stole a kiss of his own. “It is a song I won't sing too often.”

 

“You will not need to sing it again if you agree to be with me forever,” Lord Suho said and cupped Kyungsoo's face.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “How is that possible? This sounds like a marriage proposal. We are both men, Junmyeon.”

 

“I am most aware of that,” Lord Suho said and his face became serious again. “What I ask is not a human bond. I want to change you, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he shot up from the couch. “What sick question is this?”

 

Lord Suho suddenly glared. “It is not sick, Kyungsoo. A bite is how we mate. If you are not already one of us and we bite you without eating you, you are our mate. I do not wish to eat you, Kyungsoo, but I want to devour all your time and love. I want us to be together.”

 

“I...I understand that,” Kyungsoo said. It sounded so nice to be together forever connect by such a deep contract, but Kyungsoo...to live life devouring sharks and pigs...to always long for human flesh, to run to the sea every time things got out of hand. Kyungsoo could not do so. He was not a person of the sea. And even if he had to live under his uncle's roof for the rest of his life, he would not dream he would feel the ocean was his home. He did like it _here,_ but Kyungsoo knew what would happen if Lord Yifan got his way and the town ran Lord Suho's family back out to sea after all those years of being so careful. This was the longest he had ever been here if the stories were right.

 

Junmyeon stood from the couch and took Kyungsoo's hands in his. “Kyungsoo, I love you. I only wish to make you happy and living a life where we can't be together as we like, that is not happiness.”

 

Kyungsoo squeezed Lord Suho's hands tight and closed his eyes. He wanted to be happy. For once he did want to be happy. “I can't become one of you, Junmyeon. I love you, but I can't.”

 

Suddenly, he was in Lord Suho's arms again. He held Kyungsoo tight, face buried in his hair. “Please...Kyungsoo I love you. I...I will send you home for today and you will think about it.”

 

Kyungsoo only nodded slowly and buried his face in Lord Suho's chest.

 

**☁**

 

 

Kyungsoo watched as the carriage rode up to the front of Lord Suho's manor. He looked at the main door as it came to a stop just in front of him then to Jongin seated in the driver's seat holding the horse reigns. He bit his lip before turning to Jongin. “Can I sit up here with you? I would like some sun after all that rain yesterday.”

 

Jongin only shrugged and scooted over on the seat. Kyungsoo smiled softly before pulling himself up and leaned back against the top of the carriage with a sigh, wincing when Jongin began to drive. He waited until they were out of ear shot of the castle to open his eyes and watched Jongin for a moment, his lightly tanned skin glowing in the sun. For a moment he could understand Lu Han's hopeless crush on the boy.

 

“Jongin,” he said.

 

“Yes?” Jongin didn't turn to look at him. His lips barely moved.

 

“I don't know what to do, Jongin,” Kyungsoo admitted.

 

“To do about what?”

 

“I'm in love with Lord Suho.” Kyungsoo's chest prickled when he confessed it out loud. It hurt. Love wasn't supposed to hurt was it? Wasn't he way too old to be thinking that way? Of course it had to hurt sometimes.

 

Jongin nodded. “I am aware of that. I do not like it, but I am aware.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Yes, I am in love with him, but I can't be with him, can I?”

 

“That is your choice.”

 

Jongin was being too passive. Kyungsoo had thought to talk to Jongin as he was also being courted by one of Junmyeon's kind even if he was more stubborn about it.

 

“He asked to turn me,” Kyungsoo finally said. Jongin's hands tightened on the reigns and Kyungsoo could see his jaw setting in a grimace.

 

“You...have to decide that on your own. You will have a hard time with it.”

 

Kyungsoo agreed. “I do not wish to be anything but human. I wish to continue this affair, but something tells me if I do not change, the affair won't last long.”

 

Jongin let out a frustrated groan. “Why do you ask me about this?”

 

“Has Lu Han not asked to change you?”

 

Jongin's eyes went wide in surprise at the question. “Lu Han would never ask such a thing. He might be delusional in our relationship, but he would never ask that. That, I am sure of. He knows I could never be one of them.”

 

“That's right, because of your family,” Kyungsoo guessed.

 

“Yes,” Jongin said and set his jaw into a grimace again, “because of my family.”

 

“But, I can not do it either, Jongin. I do not have much here to keep me. There is Sulli, but she will be married soon, and my uncle, but he has gotten along fine until now. My family back in the city cast me out and, though I would be leaving Jongdae and Baekhyun behind, my other two friends, I would get to stay with Chanyeol. Also, I could never eat flesh.”

 

“Lord Suho is working on that,” Jongin reminded Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes I know, but I still do not think I could stomach it all. And the ocean, I have barely became acquainted with it. I am a land being, Jongin. I could not survive out in the water. And yet, I love Junmyeon.”

 

“Then maybe the fish should grow some legs,” Jongin muttered.

 

Kyungsoo barely heard it and turned his head. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing. It seems you have much to think about. I do not think you should worry, though Kyungsoo. That family has been here for years now. They have learned to adapt and not get driven out.”

 

“But, I do worry. Lord Yifan—”

 

“Lord Yifan needs to mind his own business,” Jongin interjected. “None of this is his or his family's doing. Lord Suho and Lu Han and Sehun and your friend still have years to stay, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, licked his lips, and turned toward the ocean to watch as the tide changed. He hoped Jongin was right.


	15. Dear Kyunggie,

_**15.** _

 

_Dear Kyunggie,_

_How long has it been since I have written to you? I spent too long in my misery_

_and have neglected to keep up properly with your gossip._

_I must clarify that it wasn't Chanyeol's rejection that kept me away for so long,_

_but the deep intense feeling of guilt that overcame me afterward._

_Oh, Kyungsoo, I must apologize for the wrong I caused you and Chanyeol._

_I should have admitted this long before, and if you see tear stains on this paper,_

_please take them as sincere drops of anguish, but I would hate to send you a tear stained paper_

_so if I can write a copy without crying, I will send that one._

_You must be quite annoyed by how long it is taking me to tell you what I must._

_I am nervous even writing this. I am nervous you will hate me._

_For no more than five minutes, I had hated you so I will understand if you do,_

_but please don't hate me for more than a day. I might have teased you the most, Kyungsoo,_

_but I do love you. You are our little brother, cute but feisty._ _I have wronged my little brother._

_Oh, Kyungsoo, my Kyunggie, it was I that told on you and Chanyeol._

_I saw your lips on his and it filled me with anger. I did not mean to cause so much grief._

_And I did not mean to fall for Park Chanyeol as I am sure you did not either,_

_but you and he have both found someone to share a love with and perhaps that is the only reason_

_why I have had the courage to write to you the truth of your predicament._

_If I had not told, you two would still be here and we would be making merry._

_But, if I had not told, you also would not have your marble skinned lord and Chanyeol,_

_his growing brat as you have described him. I am a coward, Kyungsoo._

_I do not expect you to forgive me so easily, but I am scared that you really will hate me because_

_I yearn to see you again my friend. I do not know what I could do to make it up to you,_

_but I will if only you ask of me what you will._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

 

The early morning sea just before the sun began to shine was covered by fog. Kyungsoo walked through it with careful steps as not to slice his bare feet on any broken glass or shells the lowering tide left behind. It had taken some time to convince Jongin to let him out of the mansion so early. For the past couple weeks Kyungsoo had not dared leave the estate alone especially at night, but now that he and Lord Suho were lovers again, they were all protected. He had even managed to get Sulli to come out of her room later last evening, the poor girl terrified after her slight run in with whatever rogue creature had attacked her and possibly killed that woman.

 

Kyungsoo's foot landed on something hard, and he leaned down, blinking through the darkness, and pulled up a small conch shell. He put it in the basket he had borrowed from Sulli along with hi shoes and moved his hand about a bit more to feel for other shells. He had decided to come out here because of Sulli in the first place. He felt bad upon seeing how distressed she was. She probably felt guilty more than scared. Ryeowook had reprimanded her when her cuts had been mended that she was not supposed to go walking about by herself after a lesson. Kyungsoo that it was a bit unfair to yell at her, but he supposed Ryeowook was just scared for his stepdaughter. He had seemed relieved when Kyungsoo had hinted that Lord Suho and he had mended their relationship. It made Kyungsoo wonder why he ever took so long to go back to Junmyeon. He knew why, he knew he had been scared and confused by his feelings of fear and lust for the less than human earl, but if it put the only two family members he had at ease that he truly felt treated him like family then he should have done so sooner. So, Kyungsoo had decided to come out here and collect shells. Lu Han had mentioned Jongin knew how to string them together while Kyungsoo was still at the castle. He could ask the servant boy to make pretty jewelry for Sulli.

 

Kyungsoo's hand laid prize to another bigger conch shell and lifted it into his view. Something wriggled and he made a quiet noise of surprise before letting it fall back to the sand. The crab had still been inside. He hoped the creature made it back to the water, but he could also feel his stomach grumble at the thought of a crab dinner. The sun was beginning to rise. He hoped he made it back in time for breakfast. Kyungsoo had made a copy of many of his recipes and handed them to Amber to give to the cook in hopes she or he would use them. They were some of his favorite recipes and a part of him wanted to share their taste with Sulli and Ryeowook and even Amber and Jongin. He wanted to share them with Junmyeon as well, but in that case, Kyungsoo would have rather made the meal himself. Yes, he wanted to make a meal for Lord Suho, but he wasn't sure if the earl ate anything other than pig and shark.

 

Raw seasoned bacon?

 

There was a splash not far off and Kyungsoo lifted his head trying to look through the fog. For only a second, fear gripped him. He did not need to worry though, right? He was protected as Lord Suho's lover from any magical danger. I it wasn't a magical danger, well Kyungsoo could run. And he had found a fairly large and sharp half of a shell that he could defend himself with. He approached carefully still sure he was on Kim Ryeowook beach and had not wondered onto beach owned by the Suho castle, but if he had, there would be no problem with that. The problem was with this fog. It was much too thick and the rising pink on the horizon wasn't helping to burn it off.

 

A figure suddenly stood up in the fog, silhouetted by the rising light of sunrise. Kyungsoo paused and blinked trying to make out the form. They were rather small, but the fingers on their hand looked sharper than a human's should and one hand was holding something round. Kyungsoo approached quietly as the figure went back to crouching on the beach. They were by a group of small pools and smooth boulders. The fog cleared up the closer Kyungsoo got to the area. He grunted when his foot stepped on a pointy shell, but it was nothing more than discomfort. When he looked up from collecting the annoying shell, the figure was standing again and Kyungsoo felt as if it was looking at him.

 

“You, I can smell you,” said a voice. It was familiar, but had a ring of something metallic to it. Metallic and monstrous. Like Lord Suho's roar. He decided to approach even slower.

 

“I can hear you now, too,” the voice continued. “Ah, it is Do Kyungsoo, nephew of Kim Ryeowook and lover of the earl of Suho Castle.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed. He could barely see the figure, but the figure could clearly see him it seemed. He decided there was no point in hiding and came into view were he could see and gasped. Standing before in in the tide pools was Lord Yifan's secretary. He tried to remember a name and pulled up Minseok. Hoping that he was correct, he called out, “Kim Minseok?”

 

“Ah, you remembered by name, I was hoping you wouldn't.” The small mostly gentle looking man stood in the tide pools. Kyungsoo's eyes traveled his body and to one hand were hair clung to his fingers in a clump and then Kyungsoo screamed.

 

Minseok chuckled. “Ah, yes, you see the dead body, too. I happened by it and thought I should investigate.”

 

There was a head relieved of most of its hair and face, part of its neck still attached. Spread around the tide pools were more body parts, but no body. Kyungsoo again looked at Minseok's face. Blood covered his lips, and for the first time, Kyungsoo took notice of the secretary's eyes. They were dark, but they held that silver glint like Junmyeon's and Lu Han's colored eyes did.

 

Kyungsoo took a step back. “No, no you did this.”

 

Minseok clicked his tongue and threw the glob of hair towards Kyungsoo. “How unfortunate. Rightly, you should be backing away, but I can't attack you here, that would pull too much attention to me. It was hard enough getting here without having any of Suho's people as they swim out in that water noticing me. I even had to drag a body from town out here.”

 

“Why...you're not supposed to feed when it is not a full moon.”

 

“That's Lord Suho's rule. I feed when I want, though I don't actually need to feed too often. I'm only half. My mother played around with her food before eating it. And no one suspects a pregnant concubine.”

 

"Half?" Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"There are halves in that cstle, too. The ones with dark eyes. They thought it would get rid of the gene if they inbred, but it doesn't."

 

“Why ?” Kyungsoo asked. “Why are you out here...you're Lord Yifan's secretary.”

 

“I'm framing of course,” Minseok said and leaned back down picking up an arm. He opened his mouth, rows of long sharp teeth made for shredding appeared and he bit down breaking ligament and muscle from the bloodied flesh. Kyungsoo quickly looked away his stomach no longer grumbling in hunger.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked again. He felt a bit weak.

 

Minseok swallowed. “You can't possibly believe after all these years that there weren't rogues. Some of them might have even managed to house themselves in other countries and kingdoms. And maybe we fell in love with other humans. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make Lord Yifan happy. If Lord Suho's demise is his wish, so be it. And it is good for me because I then get to run the competition out of town.”

 

“Does Lord Yifan know?”

 

Minseok laughed. “Of course not. He would hate me if he did. I can't go having that.”

 

“Then why would you risk this?” Kyungsoo asked. He was beginning to understand the situation. “It was you who has been doing the murders around here lately, you who attacked Sulli.”

 

“Yes,” Minseok agreed. “And maybe I should attack you. That would really get Lord Suho ran out of town.”

 

“No one would believe you. Lord Suho would never hurt me,” Kyungsoo said and he knew it to be true.

 

Minseok stood again and wiped his hands along his pants. “Alright then. I won't attack you, but in return, you have to hurry along to your monster lover up in the castle. Oh, and you only have until 3. 1...”

 

Kyungsoo took a step back.

 

“...2...”

 

He had to tell Junmyeon about this. Maybe then they could figure out a way to fix everything before Lord Yifan linked all of Minseok's murders into a real case against Lord Suho.

 

“...3.”

 

Kyungsoo ran.

 

**☁**

 

There were a few nicks on Kyungsoo's feet by the time he reached Suho Castle from the shells and little rocks lining the shore. He had not bothered putting his shoes back on after his run in with Minseok. The information needed to be given to Lord Suho now. He knew the perpetrator. Maybe knowing that meant Lord Suho could stay. They could live happily just like this. Kyungsoo wouldn't have to decide between throwing away his humanity or his lover. A servant opened the door and Kyungsoo rushed in.

 

“Where is Lord Suho?” he asked.

 

“He is in his study on the third floor, but you'll need to put your shoes on, please, sir,” said the servant.

 

Kyungsoo handed his basket of shells to the servant and removed his shoes, bending down to put them on his feet. “Would you hold those for me? I will need them when I leave.” He turned and headed up the stairs.

 

On the third story, Kyungsoo slowly opened the door of Junmyeon's study and peeked in. The earl was sat at his desk scribbling ink across pages and pages of documentations. Kyungsoo could see the muscles of his back moving beneath his dress shirt with the motion and slowly approached, arms reaching around Lord Suho's neck and roaming down his chest. Junmyeon sighed and leaned back, resting his quill in the ink jar.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he breath and leaned up, stormy eyes glittering up at Kyungsoo.

 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo greeted back and for a moment he had forgotten about Minseok and all things that troubled him as he leaned down in an upside down kiss.

 

Lord Suho reached up and lightly traced lines on his neck when they pulled away. “You surprise me with your visit. I am always happy for your company whether just your presence in the castle or in my bed, but your heart is racing. I can feel the pulse in your neck. What is it, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and pushed Lord Suho's bangs back. “Can we not talk about it? Can you just assume I ran here to be in your arms?”

 

“You ran here?” Lord Suho turned in his desk chair and grabbed Kyungsoo's arm, bringing him to sit in his lap. “That is not like you at all.”

 

Kyungsoo turned and wrapped his arms about his lover's neck. “I wish it was. I have news I must tell you. I went out shell collecting during the low tide.”

 

“That is dangerous, Kyungsoo.”

 

“It's fine since we are lovers again,” Kyungsoo explained. “I wanted to collect them for Sulli. Amber is afraid she might have another fit with how shaky her mood as been since her attack.”

 

“That would be upsetting with how close her last attack was.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “I have come to like my step-cousin quite a bit. I want her to be happy. I may have even found her attacker.”

 

Lord Suho immediately turned Kyungsoo around more so he was straddling his lap. “You found them? How?”

 

Should he tell? Kyungsoo had not thought he would be in danger rushing to the castle. Certainly Minseok knew he would tell the earl. Would it matter if he did? “I came across them when picking shells. They...they had ripped a sailor to pieces. I couldn't see the torso, just a head and an arm and...”

 

“Shh, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon soothed and lightly traced Kyungsoo's trembling lips. “What an awful thing for you to see. I wish I did not have to ask you to continue, but who was it? I must know.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He had not noticed the fear in his voice. “Lord Yifan's secretary. He is one of you. He said he was from a rogue line.”

 

“You spoke with him?”

 

“Yes. The fog was too thick, I had to get close.”

 

Junmyeon's hand left Kyungsoo's face and he moved it to hold Kyungsoo's hand tight. “He's trying to frame us.”

 

“That's what he said,” Kyungsoo agreed.

 

Lord Suho let out a long sigh and looked up at Kyungsoo with eyes that broke his heart.

 

“We have to leave, Kyungsoo. I will not fight a real lord. I have the title and the money, but my ancestral traces are lost. I am only a lord of the sea. I will not fight if they want us gone. We have over stayed our welcome here on land as it is.”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo could feel his chest clench at the thought. “You can't, Junmyeon, you can't.”

 

“Please don't cry, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said and a sad smile crossed his lips.

 

Kyungsoo did not even notice the tears wetting his eyes at first. He did not usually cry, but he felt like he must have been crying a lot in he last few months.

 

“You can always come with me,” Lord Suho offered.

 

“I can not.” The tears spilled over.

 

“I know Kyungsoo.” Lord Suho brought Kyungsoo against his chest and rubbed his hands along his back.

 

“I don't want you to go,” Kyungsoo confessed. “I love you.”

 

Lord Suho chuckled and rubbed his nose along Kyungsoo's cheek. “I love you, too. I love you so much. I really wish I could stay. I would do anything to be with you, but I won't put you in danger.”

 

“Junmyeon I...” Kyungsoo did not know what to say. He did not want to feel that emptiness again he had had when first arriving.

 

“Just stay in my arms for now, Kyungsoo, and later I will let you speak with Chanyeol.”

 

At the mention of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo let out a sob. Not only would he lose Junmyeon, but his friend as well if they left.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo felt nervous going to see Chanyeol for the first time since he learned of his friend's fate. He wanted to see him, to see if he still looked as pale as he had fighting off the fever after the initial bite and to ask if he was truly getting along with Sehun. Both Lu Han and Lord Suho had assured Kyungsoo that they were doing better than alright, that they were actually becoming all that the word mate entailed, but Kyungsoo could never be too sure. And maybe hearing how being a monster merman was going for Chanyeol, Kyungsoo might change his mind. He doubted it. Chanyeol and he were very different people and Chanyeol hadn't had a choice in the matter, but Kyungsoo was willing to listen.

 

Lord Suho led him down to the dungeon area where he had fought the sharks. He stopped before Kyungsoo when they were at the top of the bottom stairs and let go of Kyungsoo's hand in which he had been holding the whole walk and maybe even a bit before that. Kyungsoo wasn't sure when Junmyeon had gone from having his arms tightly wound about his body to holding his hand as Kyungsoo cried. He had not meant to cry, but he was frustrated and lost. All he wanted were the earls warmth against him, but even that might get taken away. He steadied himself with a staggering deep breath when Lord Suho looked to be about ready to speak.

 

“Do not be too surprised by Chanyeol's appearance. He has not had any flesh. I do not know how to start the initial transformation magic without one feeding of human flesh, unfortunately. Some of my family has found pirates a few miles out, a small band, and are going to bring one back with them...it's...I know it's unpleasant, but I can't tell them not to feed on criminals if they have to,” Lord Suho explained.

 

Kyungsoo cringed at the thought, but he understood. “I understand. Besides, Chanyeol use to always love meat, I'm sure he'll understand.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled a bit and leaned in to place a soft and quick kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek. “He won't hurt you if I leave you here for a bit, alone. I have some paperwork I need to finish. Sehun's here somewhere. He will watch you. He has become more responsible now that he is mated.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and ran a hand down Junmyeon's arm. “I understand. I will stay out of the water.”

 

“That's for the best.” Lord Suho planted another quick and soft kiss to Kyungsoo's lips then headed back up the stairs of the red lit dungeon.

 

“Kyungsoo?” came a hoarse metallic voice.

 

Kyungsoo turned. He jumped at the initial appearance of his friend as Chanyeol slowly broke the surface of the water. It was surprising to say the least and Kyungsoo really had not seen much of this form, but he swallowed and tried to see Chanyeol in the lines of the smooth gray scaled body. His face was almost the same, eyes large almost similar to Kyungsoo's, and his ears still poked out though Kyungsoo couldn't remember Junmyeon having ears or not. When Chanyeol pulled himself from the water onto the little ledge Kyungsoo stood at, he could see all of his friends long limbs, tail longer than Junmyeon's had been. It was sort of beautiful in a way even with the red light tinting the silver scales.

 

“Kyungsoo, you're really here.” It was Chanyeol's voice that remained how Kyungsoo's mostly remembered his friend. Deep even if there was a harsh metallic sound to it.

 

“Chanyeol,”Kyungsoo said softly and smiled. He leaned against the post of the stairs a bit a ways from Chanyeol, not feeling exactly threatened, but not wanting to get closer either. “You look good...for a merman monster.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. Kyungsoo winced a bit at the metallicness that accompanied it.

 

“I can't believe you're here, Kyungsoo. I have been wanting to see you, but that earl won't let me. I mean, I know I can't particularly leave this pool yet, but...” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“I came to see you. Lord Suho thought it was best not for us to be too close until you were better understanding what you are now...Chanyeol how are you?”

 

Chanyeol looked up, sadness suddenly in his eyes, eyes the color of Lord Suho's. “I am finding good things about this, more good than bad. I mean, I knew I could never beat my sister, father is too proud of her and her defying strong womanly ways. And I disappointed him when rumors of us started. I don't blame you for that, but one day I may have found a male I wished to pursue and then what? At least with Sehun, my father might find something useful about the situation.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded understanding. “And what of Sehun?”

 

If fishes could blush, Kyungsoo would have sworn he saw one on Chanyeol's face.

 

“Sehun is a brat and a jerk, but he's also quite clingy and cute,” Chanyeol said. “I do blame him for biting me, but I think it might have been for the best that he did it so early on...he really likes to bite.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at that and heard a small pop of bubbles from he other side of the dungeon's pool. “So you are content with your mate.”

 

“I like that I did not have to wait long to know I am supposed to be with him,” Chanyeol said. “I just wished I could have taken care of a few things first.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. If he agreed, he would have time to take care of things, would he not? Lord Suho was a patient man.

 

“Something on your mind, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin's answer had come from a prejudice against them, but he had said it was Kyungsoo's choice. What would Chanyeol say being one of them? “Junmyeon asked to change me.”

 

Chanyeol gasped. “I knew it! I knew he was just out looking for a bride. Love at first sight my ass.”

 

“What are you on about, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo laughed.

 

“I fight with Lord Suho about you. I ask him why he is interested and all he says is that he fell in love with you the first time he saw you. I think it's bullshit. Even Sehun doesn't tell me he loves me...yet. That man is just too gentlemanly to be a real man.”

 

“Oh Chanyeol, he really does love me,” Kyungsoo assured. “I can feel it...I...I love him, too, but...”

 

“You can't, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said, voice firm. “I know we might leave this place, I know that. Sehun and I aren't the only two ever down here, so I know what's going on for the most part. You can't change just because we might all leave. This change isn't about love, Kyungsoo...I...scare myself.”

 

“I know Chanyeol. I don't want to change. I don't think I could ever feel like me...I'm not a water person.”

 

“No you're not. You always hated when we splashed it at you.”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo agreed. He remembered their playing in the city pond or behind Baekhyun's mansion were they had a pool that Baekhyun's mother always told them was not for swimming but the pretty fish that lived inside it. “But I don't want to loose you or Junmyeon.”

 

“You have Baekhyun and Jongdae.”

 

“.........but who will replace my lover, Chanyeol?”

 

The dungeon was quiet for a moment. Kyungsoo jumped when he suddenly felt wet claws on his foot and looked down to see Chanyeol lightly stroking it with a nail, probably as close as he would allow himself to get to Kyungsoo. “You can't give up your very being for the person you love. I know you, Kyungsoo, and you would lose yourself in this form.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes raked down Chanyeol body down to the very tip of his long flowing silver tail. His friend was right. Kyungsoo was not strong enough.

 

But he would lose himself if he lost Junmyeon, too.

 


	16. Dear Jongdae and Baekhyun,

_**16.** _

 

_Dear Jongdae and Baekhyun,_

_This letter may contain upsetting news, but I wish for you to be open minded in my decision._

_As you may know, I have fallen deeply for one of the cousins of Lord Suho._

_I apologize if this leaves ill feelings between either of you and I._

_I have always been very picky in my choices and though I love you two very much, it is a different sort of love._

_You two and Kyungsoo are my brothers and family and I will never be as close to anyone as I am to you._

_Lately, I have been staying here at the Suho Castle and it is quite magnificent._

_Oh, I wish you could all see it. Kyungsoo' writings have done it little justice._

_Many of the residents here are thinking on planning a trip overseas to do business there._

_Sehun is one of them and he has asked that I join him. I am in the mind to do so._

_It feels as if I have found my calling. I have always been the adventurous sort, don't you think?_

_And while my sister stays and works in the society fighting for the rights of women and_

_continuing to be the apple of my father's eye, I could be off making connections overseas._

_I suppose what I am saying is that within the next few months, I shall be leaving this country._

_I am sure Kyungsoo will ask for you to visit, so I will leave it to him to give the actual dates,_

_but for now, know I will miss you all very dearly and will continue to write when I can._

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Park Chanyeol_

 

It was late evening when Kyungsoo made it back to his uncle's mansion. He felt tired and even more confused about the situation than before. The easiest remedy would be to just say yes, but Kyungsoo held the feeling that he would not be himself if he did. He would not leave Lord Suho with a monster as a mate because he barely felt human half the time anyways. He had not lived either, not really. Even with his gang, Kyungsoo had always been the one to take a step back and look over a situation before deciding quickly that he would not do it or to rush forward and quickly get through something leaving others behind. He couldn't leave others behind this time, Junmyeon had taught him just how much he did love him without realizing it. So, he needed to take a step back knowing no matter how he looked at it, the answer was no.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Ryeowook called from one of the rooms on the first floor.

 

Kyungsoo trailed his tired body over to the voice not having expected his uncle to be about as he had been mostly preoccupied with Sulli or his work as of late. He found Ryeowook sitting in the drawing room sipping tea with some music sheets before him. His uncle smiled upon seeing Kyungsoo and gestured him over, putting his tea cup down to pour some for Kyungsoo.

 

“I do not require tea, uncle,” Kyungsoo said as he took the seat across from Ryeowook.

 

“Nonsense. This is calming tea. It will help you think clearly,” Ryeowook said then lumped sugar into it and offered the glass to Kyungsoo.

 

It was too sweat and the leaf very strong. Kyungsoo guessed Ryeowook had made it on his own. However, even the abundance of sugar did seem to help ease Kyungsoo's mind. He let out a sigh and sat back in the chair.

 

“You have lots to think about, do you not, Kyungsoo?” Ryeowook asked.

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Are we to have a discussion, Uncle?”

 

Ryeowook picked his tea cup back up. “It would seem so, Kyungsoo. After all, I am your uncle and I think your mother would be sore with me otherwise.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “My mother? Hasn't she cast me off already in exchange for my brother's child?”

 

“It hasn't been confirmed the girl he was involved with is pregnant. I donubt your brother could even get a girl pregnant so easily. Your father couldn't.”

 

“I thought it was mother who had a hard time carrying children,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Ryeowook hummed. “She carried a child just fine when we were young. Of course it died from some disease it caught in the servants quarters where father left it.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. “Mother had a child before us?” It made sense. Such a horror of loosing even an unwanted child so young would leave her a bit scarred. He wished he could have treasured the over done motherly she had coddled him with a bit more, but she had cast him off in the end.

 

Ryeowook shook his head. “She was not a virgin when she married your father, but it was not her fault. Forget I mentioned it, that was long in the past. What is important right now is that you are now my ward, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Father finally sent the papers?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Yes,” his uncle answered and tapped an envelope of papers beneath his music sheets. “I am now in charge of you until you are married and given a place of your own. But, you have a decision to make. I can either allow you to stay here and learn music and the art of being an aristocratic gentlemen and take you to far away balls as the widowed husband of a duchess that I am, or I can write to your parents and tell them I have decided to let you go on a voyage with Lord Suho, that being at sea and seeing far off lands would do you good, get you a tan, and build muscle. Of course that would be a lie, but if you choose, I will write it.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned and stared at his warped reflection in the surface of the tea water in his cup. Would he look something like that if he changed? “Lord Suho asked me to be his mate.”

 

“I know. Jongin would not keep quiet about it. Normally he is a quiet boy, but when it comes to going ons in that castle, he is an annoyance to be around.”

 

Kyungsoo nibbled on his lip. “I love him.”

 

“I know that as well. I would not doubt your feelings for Kim Junmyeon. They are far truer than your brother's words to that young baker girl and Lord Suho's words are even truer. Monster or not, I have never known him to lie or be anything less than earnest.”

 

“Such praise of my lover only makes this worse, uncle,” Kyungsoo said. He felt like tears might begin to prick his eyes again, but he had already cried so much that day he didn't think he could muster up more and took a large unsteady breath.

 

“It sounds as if you might have made your decision already.”

 

“I talked with Chanyeol. It's truly horrifying. They are not ugly, but it is horrifying still,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“And your friend has told you what, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Nothing I did not already know.” Kyungsoo took a long sip of his tea hoping the overly sweetness would calm him down. “He told me I would never last as a merman.”

 

“I do not believe you have the right disposition either, Kyungsoo, but if it hurts too much to leave Lord Suho, perhaps his love would be enough to keep your morals.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “I wish that were true, but I do not think that is how it works. Has there never been a change that has gone wrong?”

 

“Not a change, Kyungsoo, but people loose themselves easily. Your lust for flesh may overcome or lust for Lord Suho. And if it became too much...well we would all be heartbroken to hear of a crash that you did not survive.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. They would kill him. He remembered seeing Sehun limping around and his bruises after biting Chanyeol. What horror would be his punishment for going rogue? “I...”

 

“You must make your choice, Kyungsoo. Not today, not tomorrow even. You have until the very last minute to decide. Think about it. I won't be angry if you stay at Suho Castle until then. If you continue with the decision I think you will make, you will want to have spent as much time with your lover as possible.”

 

There they were, the tears. Kyungsoo did not let them spill though. He nodded and sipped his tea and watched as Ryeowook hummed bars of his sheet music.

 

**☁**

 

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo turned his head as he passed his step-cousin's bedroom, a heavy trunk in his arms. Inside, Amber was seated on Sulli's loveseat in view of the door with the sleeping younger girl's head in her lap softly stroking the long dark locks that had been allowed to fall freely about her since her run in with Minseok. Kyungsoo's knowledge of who had attacked his sweet cousin had not been shared with the family as far as he knew, but it had only been two days since he had come across the scene that was now the talk of town. One death did not seem to be so odd here, but two and so close to each other had everyone riled up. Lord Suho certainly had been careful about the feeding to keep suspicion down for so long, but now Minseok was messing it all up just to please his employer.

 

“Where are you going with that trunk?” Amber asked in a loud whisper that barely reached Kyungsoo outside the room.

 

Kyungsoo shifted the trunk, arms beginning to feel sore. He still had three more to take downstairs. “I thought I would go and stay with Lord Suho for a while. A sort of honeymoon if you will.”

 

Amber suddenly smiled and slowly slipped Sulli's head from her lap as she stood. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and exchanged it for her lap beneath the younger girl's head and joined Kyungsoo in the hall. “That sounds like fun, but you will need help bringing luggage downstairs.”

 

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo said relieved.

 

“It sounds as if you packed a lot. Are you just going to visit or are you staying?” Amber added a laugh to her question, but Kyungsoo could sense the hint of her seriousness.

 

“I...will stay until they leave. I will probably not go with them,” Kyungsoo said. That was the decision he had made after two days more thinking over Lord Suho's offer.

 

“That probably is what worries me,” Amber said then took the chest from Kyungsoo and headed downstairs.

 

Kyungsoo headed back up and waited for Amber to arrive. He handed her the smaller of the three remaining chests. “I do not want to make it final yet. I love Lord Suho more than I wished to.”

 

“I understand that,” Amber said and put the small chest down to take the largest of them. She strained a bit but seemed to carry it more comfortably than Kyungsoo could have. “Do you really need so much?”

 

“Most of it is books and personal items I would like to have with me,” Kyungsoo said. “Mother sent too much stuff in the first place.”

 

“Indeed, but Sulli still had more.”

 

They both began their trek back downstairs. “Your uncle wants to send her back to her brother.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I did not hear of this.”

 

“Lord Choi has found some suitors that the master has found no fault in. And since you are _probably_ staying here, he won't be lonely if she gets married off.”

 

“And you, won't you be lonely?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Naturally I come with her,” Amber said and sighed. “It is selfish of me to ask, but I want you to stay with him, with the master. Kim Ryeowook is a good man, but not many can understand him.”

 

“It is not selfish,” Kyungsoo said and headed back upstairs. Amber trailed behind him.

 

When they reached Kyungsoo's room again, Amber closed and locked the door ignoring the last trunk Kyungsoo had packed to instead go for a chair by the bed and she patted the bed for Kyungsoo to sit. “I have something of seriousness to discuss with you.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked at her and sat carefully on his bed. “What is it, Amber?”

 

“My request is selfish. Not only do I wish for the master not to be lonely, but for you to be happy. For such a situation to come about, it will be at Lord Suho's expense.” Amber ran a hand through her short hair and leaned back in the chair, hands folded on her stomach. “I take potions, Kyungsoo. Only men inclined to men and Sulli can really see me as the woman I am. It is obvious under certain lighting that I am a girl especially for how long I have been here on this coast. So, every so often I take a potion to give me a bit of male glamor.”

 

“And where do you get this potion?” Kyungsoo asked. He only half believed her. Half because if mermen existed, why could potions not be real.

 

“From a witch,” Amber answered. “They say she may even be the descendent of the witch who cursed the family of your lover in tne first place if their powers come from a curse.”

 

“A witch? These are magical potions?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“She is a good witch. They call her Victoria. She came from the same country as Yixing and Lord Yifan's family, but much earlier for she is quiete a bit older than she looks”

 

“And she has a potion for me?”

 

Amber nodded. “You caught on quick. I asked her the last time I had visited. It seems she has been working on it for a very long time. She is not sure if it will work, but if there is someone willing to give it a try, she believes this is the right concoction for it.”

 

“And what is it exactly?” Kyungsoo was not sure he could trust a witch, but if he could love a monster like Lord Suho then what was a witch to him?

 

“Do not fret, Kyungsoo. This is not a drink for you to drown.”

 

“The who will drink it?”

 

Amber waved a hand in the air. “Just as Lord Suho asked you, you have something to ask of him. Victoria made this potion for them, for those in the Suho castle. She doesn't have much of it and we would need to see how long it lasts, but she has it – a potion to make a merman human.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. Human. Junmyeon could be human?

 

**☁**

 

There was a drizzle sprinkling the coast as Kyungsoo walked past the Suho Castle down the sheer side of the cliff, and onto white sand shores he had not visited before. Amber had said the witch Victoria lived just after Lord Suho's castle on the coast. She had the only hut still standing so close to the water's edge protected by magic. The townspeople did not bother her, but that was only because they did not know who she was, and if they did happen by her, the assumption that she was a mistress of one of the lords in Suho Castle was made. And in that case, she was no business of theirs. Kyungsoo held the collar of his coat up high as he walked to keep away the cold spritz of rain. He needed to hurry. His luggage would have already arrived at the castle and he was to come later tonight. He needed to be at Lord Suho's door no more than an hour after the sun set or he might be found out sneaking away from the mansion. Amber might know where he had went, she had offered to drive him, but Jongin would never forgive him for walking out alone again especially so far and after finding out about Minseok.

 

Kyungsoo felt safe, though. What could Minseok do that would not give Lord Yifan more trouble than Lord Suho to him?

 

The hut Amber had said Victoria lived in was much shabbier than Kyungsoo had originally suspected. The hinges of the windows seemed to be falling off and the door was made from tied up driftwood. The only thing that looked stable were the walls, they actually appeared to hold up a proper little storage building at one time. He paused in his walk when a woman emerged from the little house. Her hair was crimped and frizzy, but a beautiful sunshine blonde. Her frame was thing, but long, and when she looked up, almost gray brown eyes looking at him, he saw she was beautiful under all the smudges of dirt that covered her face. Kyungsoo began his approach again and the woman wrapped her tattered cloak about her shoulders and took a step back.

 

“I don't mean to frighten you,” Kyungsoo said and held both his hands out to show he had nothing for her to fear. “Amber told me about you.”

 

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled. “If that is true, I know exactly who you are. Kyungsoo.”

 

“Yes, that is I,” Kyungsoo said. Amber had not mentioned mentioning him to the witch.

 

“Come inside then. We shouldn't dally in the drizzle. It could turn into rain any moment,” she said and quickly disappeared inside the hut.

 

Kyungsoo followed and frowned at the interior of the room. That was what it was, one large room. In a corner sat a couple cooking pots boiling away while bottles upon bottles rested everywhere in the room other than the far corner where piles of sheets were bunched up in a makeshift bed. She must be mad with lust for potion making, Kyungsoo thought. Victoria seemed to not mind the mess or what he thought of it as she quickly began scanning her lines and lines of potions before picking up one in a light blue color. It was a heavy bottle and there was a note attached to it with lots scribbled out –her recipe and every version of it she had tried before.

 

“This is what you came for, right?” she asked.

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo could guess, but he needed to make sure. He tried to read the print on the paper, but none of it made sense to him, most was in the language from the country Victoria originated from.

 

“Hopefully, a cure,” Victoria said and walked over to a group of small empty bottles pouring some of the blue liquid in one. “I won't give you all of it. You only need this much for it to work.”

 

“What is in it?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Victoria held out the bottle for him to take. “I do not know all the words in your language and you will not know all the ingredients no matter what language I speak it in nor would you want to.”

 

Kyungsoo took the bottle carefully and resisted the urge to sniff it. “How often does he need to take it?”

 

“If he agrees to take it, just one bottle should do. I can work with him after if it does not work,” she said and put back the large bottle in the mess of all her other potions.

 

“What do you mean, if he agrees?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Well, will you force it down his throat or will you ask your lover to drink it?” the witch asked.

 

“I will ask,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“And if he says yes, I will have to see him often for monitoring. Only a few of his family has offered to taste test my attempts at breaking the curse. I feel this is the right recipe, I have fixed everything wrong in the ones before, but there is still a chance it won't be permanent or it will be something that has to be taken more than once, and I don't know how much of the monster it will take away. But I can assure you, for at least a year, Lord Suho will be completely human if he drinks that.”

 

For a year. Once a year. That was better than having to feed from human flesh every months. And if pig flesh could be a replacement for human flesh, well, they could be just like humans. Kyungsoo nodded. “I am sure he will agree.”

 

“I do not doubt Lord Suho will. If he loves you, he will give up everything for you. Would you not do the same?”

 

Kyungsoo blinked up at her. Was she insinuating Kyungsoo did not love Lord Suho as much as he loved Kyungsoo? That may be true, but Kyungsoo did love the earl. He would not let him bite him, though.

 

“I...I can't be one of them...I...”

 

“Then don't put your hopes up that the earl will drink it,” Victoria said and made a motion with her hand. “Away with you then, and, here, take something for that child Amber is always fretting over.”

 

Kyungsoo took the pile of dried flowers Victoria suddenly handed him, a tea for Sulli, but his mind was still on Lord Suho and the bottle in his other hand. He...he did not have the right to ask this of Junmyeon. If Kyungsoo would not change for him, then why should the earl?


	17. Dear Baekhyun,

_**17.** _

 

_Dear Baekhyun,_

_It saddens me to hear such news. I had always thought us good friends,_

_but I suppose even the best of friends can turn on each other in the face of love._

_Let us forget. I can not feel any ill will towards you._

_That incident was much too long ago and other thoughts now plague my mind._

_Be at ease for I can not hate you. Though I wish you had not blabbed,_

_I must thank you for starting the chain of events that sent me here._

_I will be staying here, or perhaps I will go along with Chanyeol on his trip,_

_there is still a chance of that. I do find Chanyeol and Sehun's relationship quite adorable to watch._

_Either way, please come visit soon with Jongdae. We will talk and make merry again._

_Your Friend,_

_Do Kyungsoo_

 

The drizzle had turned to rain when Kyungsoo left Victoria's hut. He took shelter in a small overhang of land low on the cliff where both the old and new Suho Castle stood. It was on the cold side even though summer was approaching just over the horizon. This far north, Kyungsoo supposed all the rains were cold. He kept his collar up to keep the wind out of his face. It was strong and salty coming from the sea, and worse than fog was the lack of visibility through the thick heavy rain. Kyungsoo had had the mind to wait out the coming rain under the cliff, but it seemed a storm was coming and there would be no rest until the clouds coming from the sea had rolled through. He let out a deep sigh and checked his coat pockets. One held the herbs Victoria had given him to give to Sulli to help with her nerves. The other held the bottle that may save Lord Suho's people.

 

Save. Kyungsoo wondered if that was really what would happen. Saving them. What if they did not want to be saved? What if Junmyeon, for all his dislike of human flesh, would not give up his fishier form for Kyungsoo just as Kyungsoo would not give up his human form. Perhaps if Ryeowook had not turned out so understanding and if Sulli was not masking a loneliness behind the facade of a cheerful girl, if Chanyeol had decided to hate him and his friends were disgusted by him, Kyungsoo would have reconsidered. There were people who needed him. He was beginning to understand that only now that he was beginning to consider leaving them.

 

However, Kyungsoo did not think he could take another broken heart. And this one would be serious.

 

Kyungsoo clenched the bottle in his fist. It was cooler than the rain soaked air around him. There was this option if it worked. Lord Suho just had to say yes. There was no time to dawdle. If Kyungsoo climbed straight up the cliff closer to where the old castle was, he could reach the Suho Castle faster than going around. Among all the rocks that littered the area, there was an old grassy path from long ago before the old castle was drowned by a great wave. If need be, Kyungsoo could take shelter there for a bit before braving the weather again. He was expected at Junmyeon's soon, he doubted the earl would care if he came soaked through, Kyungsoo wouldn't have his clothes for long either way.

 

The climb was harder than Kyungsoo had anticipated. The sand below the tuffs of grass sucked Kyungsoo's feet into the earth and a couple times Kyungsoo slipped. The rain was heavy, it hurt when it fell against his back and head like little beads, on the verge of turning to hail. There was thunder and flashes of lightning just out to the sea. Kyungsoo was not sure how close it would get, he had never seen lightning up close before in the city. He tried to climb a bit faster, but that only proved to make him slip more. There was a bit of a let up in the storm when Kyungsoo finally reached the top of the cliff and he took a break with his back against one of the crumbled walls of the old castle staring through the rain and the new residence just a ways down the slope. He could probably make it in a short time if he ran, shorter if he tripped and began to roll. Kyungsoo chuckled at that thought then coughed. He hoped he had not caught a cold.

 

The hairs on the back of Kyungsoo's neck suddenly stood on end and he quickly pulled away from the wall to look around. He did not see anyone or anything to fear other then the angry waves still miles out at sea below the top of the cliff. It must just have been static from the storm. Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair then rubbed the back of his neck to get the feeling away. He felt disgusting now realizing just how soaked through he already was and his pants and shoes were caked with sand and grass and mud. If he left now, perhaps a bath could be made before his planned late lunch with Junmyeon.

 

Kyungsoo took one step forward then froze. There were arms suddenly around his waist and neck. A cold sliver of metal pressed against the flesh of his neck. Against his better judgment, Kyungsoo pushed at the arms and stumbled out. He did not bother turning to see who had grabbed him. Instead, he ran for the castle.

 

“Do Kyungsoo!” a voice called. It was familiar, but Kyungsoo could not put a name to it. Something came flying at his feet and Kyungsoo gasped seeing something else shiny and sharp bury itself in the ground at his feet. He turned and started through the maze of the lower level of the old castle.

 

“Do Kyungsoo,” the voice came again. “You can't run. You are one of them now, right? If the little lover dies then Mr. Merman earl will go on a rampage. Minseok doesn't think so.”

 

Another sharp piece of metal came to land at his feet. Kyungsoo turned back towards the slope that led to the castle, but the third throwing knife or star, Kyungsoo could not get a good look at it, tripped him and he went rolling down the hill. He heard the clink of the potion bottle as it slipped from his pocket as it rolled further down when he came to a stop sprawled still too far from the new Suho Castle to reach it before that voice, Zitao, threw another at him. Kyungsoo pushed himself off from the earth and finally looked up toward where the figure was approaching anger now written on his face.

 

Lord Yifan's younger brother was dressed in black from head to toe and his back was littered with swords. He wore a vest about his chest where he probably kept the weapons he kept throwing and when Kyungsoo met his eyes, he felt real fear swell up in him. Why did Lord Yifan's younger brother want him dead? Minseok had said they would not gain much from killing Kyungsoo. Minseok could have done it easy that day. Perhaps Zitao wasn't as smart or was more willing to take a chance. But how did he know and not his brother? Kyungsoo was not about to stay and find out. He scrambled to his feet and began to run again.

 

**☁**

 

Kyungsoo managed to reach the gates of the mansion and immediately ran into a hard chest, arms wrapping around his waist. He could barely see in the hard downpour, but he knew just by touch who this was and buried his face in Lord Suho's chest.

 

“Kyungsoo? You're breathing hard, did you run all the way here? I was just headed out to fetch you. You should have waited at home for me to get you since it's raining.

 

“No, I wasn't home,” Kyungsoo explained then felt a ripple shoot up his spine. Zitao was still behind him somewhere. “There's....there's someone chasing me.”

 

“What?” Lord Suho's voice was a low growl. “Who is it?”

 

“Zitao, Lord Yifan's brother. He knows...he was going to kill me.”

 

Lord Suho slowly peeled Kyungsoo away from himself and pushed past him. “I will take care of this, you go back inside.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately reached out and grabbed Lord Suho's arm. “No, you can't! Let's just both go back inside. Leave him be for now. He wouldn't dare walk across this gate.”

 

“He would,” Lord Suho explained. “In Lord Yifan's country, the younger sons of noblemen are trained in the arts of silent killing to help keep their brothers in the proper seat. If he had the courage to chase you here, he might come inside.”

 

“Are you going to kill him?” Kyungsoo asked. He could not allow that. If Lord Yifan found out, surely they would have to leave.

 

“Of course not. I have never killed a human being. I simply wish to scare him away.”

 

“And what if he kills you?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“He won't,” Lord Suho promised and Kyungsoo thought he saw a smile on his face before the earl turned and headed in the direction of the relic castle. “You go in and get warm.”

 

Damn the ocean if Kyungsoo was going to go in and get cozy while his lover was out 'scaring' a guy trained to be an assassin. Besides, he had lost the potion out on the hill. The blue liquid glowed slightly. He should be able to see it in the rain as he followed Lord Suho up.

 

Zitao stood a few yards before the old relic castle, a black eerie figure almost invisible in the darkness of a late afternoon downpour. Kyungsoo looked about them. The potion must be somewhere around close. He stayed back, blinking away rain as he glanced between Lord Suho's form approaching Zitao's and the ground around him.

 

“What are you doing here, Zitao? Why are you dressed in such a way? Do you have a target amongst my family?” Lord Suho called out to the younger man.

 

“Your whole family is a target,” Zitao called back out. “You are monsters. Minseok has always told me about it. But, you have gotten sloppy. Murdering on your own beach, how awful.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped. Zitao thought it had been them? Minseok's plan must have worked then. And Zitao did not know about Minseok.

 

“You have no right to accuse me. That murder was as much a shock to my family as yours.”

 

“I doubt that,” Zitao said, “but enough talk. I am not here to fight politically, that is my brother's job. If you will not step away then I will kill you along with your man lover hiding off behind you.”

 

Lord Suho glanced back and Kyungsoo tried to hide away but there wasn't anywhere to hide on the slope of the cliff. He heard a low growl coming from the earl and then Lord Suho had launched himself at the younger boy.

 

“Junmyeon, no!” Kyungsoo screamed, but the two were already in a fight.

 

Kyungsoo saw flashes of silver probably from a sword or long knife Zitao had as it slashed through the air. It kept missing the earl as he dodged it easily over and over again. Kyungsoo was almost impressed by his lover's ability to fight. He would not be able to look away if it wasn't for the slight sparkle off to the side. He hurried towards it and let out a sigh of relief finding the blue potion. He picked it up, wiped the bottle, then turned back and stared in horror as Lord Suho suddenly tackled Zitao to the ground. His fists were lifted high each time he brought them down on the younger boy and Kyungsoo hurried over finding weapons littered on the ground.

 

“Junmyeon, stop,” Kyungsoo begged.

 

Lord Suho looked up hearing the voice. He waved one hand gesturing Kyungsoo over. Kyungsoo approached cautiously surprised Lord Suho had managed to overpower an assassin so easily. He had never seen his lover fight, but pictures of that day with the sharks resurfaced and he suddenly wished to never be on the receiving side of the earl's anger.

 

“You will leave us be, do you understand, Zitao? I have never hurt a human physically.”

 

Zitao gritted his teeth and grabbed at Lord Suho's hand that had gone around his neck to keep him down. “You killed those people,” he growled.

 

“Miss Sulli was attacked as well, did you know that? Why would I ever hurt Miss Sulli? She is my neighbor and a loved one of my loved ones. The two murders that have happened, there is no proof they were my doing. Your brother has already sent an officer here just a couple days ago and he found nothing.”

 

“Then it was your lover there,” Zitao accused.

 

“Kyungsoo is one hundred percent more innocent than I,” Lord Suho said and turned to smile at Kyungsoo, but his smile dropped a bit seeing the bottle Kyungsoo cradled in his hands. “Is that from Victoria?”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He nodded slowly not sure what Lord Suho would think of him bringing this bottle. Lord Suho reached out and grabbed it, examining it.

 

“She completed it,” Lord Suho said. “Is this where you were?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“What is it?” Zitao choked. It was probably hard to speak as Lord Suho's hand grew tighter around his throat.

 

Lord Suho glanced down at him. “This is what will make me and the rest of my family just as innocent.” Suddenly, he uncapped the bottle and drowned the glowing blue contents.

 

**☁**

 

Zitao was run off beaten and dearmed. Certainly, he would try to convince Lord Yifan that he had been attacked by monsters and ask his brother to quickly take action against the Suho house, but Lord Suho had not shown him anything to prove himself guilty of the charges of being a monster, if anything he had just been a better fighter. And now, that was all he was. Kyungsoo had scarcely believed his eyes when the earl had up and ended the potion right in front of him. He had expected a fight, maybe Junmyeon avoiding him for a few days, even going so far as to postpone their sleepover. Kyungsoo had not expected his lover to just take the potion without questioning why he had it.

 

Junmyeon had said nothing about the potion since they had gotten back to the mansion. He had ushered Kyungsoo back first then stayed out a while longer to ensure Zitao had gone home. Kyungsoo had forgotten to remove himself of his wet clothes even though Lu Han had met him in the hallway and said he would get a bath prepared. Junmyeon lectured him on it, his own slacks and white shirt soaked through. Kyungsoo barely heard him watching the movements of his white muscles under the transparent material. It wasn't because he was turned on by it, though usually he was, but it was easier to pay attention to Lord Suho's body then his voice at that moment. From the lips his voice came from, the potion had also gone down.

 

“Kyungsoo, are you listening to me?” Lord Suho asked.

 

Kyungsoo looked up and blinked owlishly at his lover. “Huh?”

 

Lord Suho clicked his tongue and approached Kyungsoo sitting on his couch in front of the unlit fire place probably having already soaked a wet stain into the expensive material. He reached out, hands running down Kyungsoo's face, then pulled on his coat buttons. Kyungsoo sat there like a child allowing the older man to undress him as he liked until he sat shirtless and with the earl's hand down his unbuttoned pants, palming him.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said seeing the action.

 

Lord Suho sighed. “You're not reacting. Something is on your mind, Kyungsoo, what is it?”

 

He had moved his hand away and Kyungsoo frowned at that. He had began to feel it, just a little. It would have been a nice distraction from the question his lover asked. Kyungsoo sighed and turned his attention to Lord Suho's face. There was a speck of light blue on the corner of his lip and Kyungsoo reached out, wiping it away. Junmyeon caught his wrist when he started to retreat his hand. He turned his head and licked the drop of blue on Kyungsoo's thumb.

 

“Is it the potion?” he asked.

 

Kyungsoo nodded slowly.

 

“Do you have a problem with me taking it?”

 

Did he have a problem with it? “I just...I didn't expect you to take it just like that. I have been thinking a million ways of asking you since leaving Victoria's and I was leaning on just not asking you for anything, but you just go and take it anyways and I just...” Kyungsoo trailed off.

 

“Why wouldn't you ask?” Junmyeon asked. “I asked you to become one of us, why wouldn't you ask me to become human?”

 

“Because you asked me to become one of you and I said no,” Kyungsoo answered. “I don't have the right to ask you to do the same, but you did. Why? Why did you drink it, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon stood and began to peel his own wet clothes off. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out two robes throwing one to Kyungsoo. “I knew what that potion was. I know who Victoria is. She has been trying to work on that concoction for years. Her mother tried working on it before her. Her grandmother. I had always waited for her to get it right. I did not particularly want to be the guinea pig for it, but I trust her if she gave it to you for me.”

 

“But, what does this mean?” Kyungsoo asked still seated, holding the robe to his chest.

 

Lord Suho tied the robe about him and turned to Kyungsoo with hands on his hips. “It means I never _wanted_ to be a monster. And _you_  don't want to be a monster. That is understandable. I needed to ask you though. I did not think you would find out about Victoria, but I might have gone to her myself if you had not changed your mind within the weeks preceeding our departure.”

 

“But, I could have,” Kyungsoo protested.

 

“No, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said and came to take a seat next to Kyungsoo on the couch. He reached out and pushed back some of Kyungsoo's hair from his face. “No. I would have made that boat wait until there was only a sliver of light left and you still would not have changed your mind. And we would have gone on in life always yearning for each other, like the shark and owl who fell in love.”

 

“Sharks and owls don't fall in love,” Kyungsoo said, but he knew Junmyeon spoke the truth. He would have watched Lord Suho and his family leave with tears streaming down his face and Jongin holding him up.

 

“Yes, but perhaps a frog and an owl could.”

 

“Don't owls eat frogs?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Junmyeon chuckled. “I would happily let you devour me, Kyungsoo. A turtle then. Whatever creature you like, Kyungsoo, as long as I am not stuck to the sea.”

 

Kyungsoo reached out and took Junmyeon's hand, lacing their fingers together. “You have given everything up for a potion that might not work.”

 

Junmyeon squeezed Kyungsoo's hand. “We have some time to see if it works at least for a little while. Even if I have to take the potion every few month, every few years, that gives me more time to stay with you.”

 

“And your family?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Most of them will leave. If the potion goes well, perhaps Sehun and Chanyeol will return. I do not mind. I will have you.”

 

Kyungsoo felt tears prick his eyes and he leaned in, resting his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. “You're giving everything up for me and I couldn't do the same for you.”

 

“You have people that need you by their side. You are a comfort to them. I am a leader. I only need to lead even from a distance. This potion could be the breaking of the curse. I do not regret taking it. And even more so, I do not regret loving you, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo moved closer. He wrapped his arms about Junmyeon, guilt filling his heart. “I love you. I love you so much, Junmyeon. I am sorry I couldn't do the same. I'm so sorry.”

 

“None of us wanted to be monsters, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon soothed, his hand rubbing up and down Kyungsoo's bare back. “I want to be human and I want to love you.”

 

That was all Kyungsoo wanted, Junmyeon's love.

 


	18. Dear Kyungsoo,

_**18.** _

 

_Dear Kyungsoo,_

_Your recent letter comes as a surprise. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever write to us again._

_How long has it been, a month? More? Baekhyun holds your last letter often._

_He will not allow me to read it as he counters it was specifically addressed to him._

_I believe I understand such a letter and the words said between you two, but why nothing since until now?_

_Was our Chanyeol keeping you busy? Well, whatever the reason, I am happy to hear from you._

_And there is such a happy mood to it that I have not seen in your writing since the first giddiness of a new love found you._

_You wish to invite us to see Chanyeol off, and how could you expect us to say anything but yes?_

_Of course we will come and visit and say our farewells to our dearest friend as he rides off into the sunset with his lover._

_Do I sound a bit jealous? I shouldn't. It is good our Chanyeol gets away from his father and finds his own way in life._

_Let us rejoice on that day for we will all begin anew. You should expect us by lunch on the aforementioned date._

_I will make sure Baekhyun is ready bright and early for the train ride. But, I have just one request._

_Please do bring your earl when you come and pick us up._

_We will have to see just how handsome the man who brought back your smile truly is._

_Love,_

_Kim Jongdae_

 

The new moon passed twice before Kyungsoo wrote to his friends in the city seated at Junmyeon's desk in in master bedroom with a sliver of moonlight showing through the window, dressed only in searing kisses, not a scratch or bite noticeable on his skin. Junmyeon had not been able to change forms in those two cycles, and though his appetite for pork seemed not to decrease, the earl ensured it was more that he had simply come to enjoy the taste, not because he needed it as a supplement for human flesh. The potion was working, at least for now. And with the news that the majority of the Suho Castle was leaving for an expedition overseas, Lord Yifan could do nothing to prove them murderers or otherwise. He had seemed quite upset with his brother's state after that night, but even more upsetting was knowing Zitao had gone after Kyungsoo. He had come for an apology, one made very reluctantly, and promised to keep the police away until the ship had left. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if it had been an understanding of their wrong doing or actual fear that one man had been able to take down the brother that had been trained since birth to fight. Kyungsoo was happy either way even when there was another attack just outside the city that following new moon.

 

Another moon passed without incident and Kyungsoo sat in one of Lord Suho's carriages as they were drove to town two pick up two of the most important people in Kyungsoo's life. He felt giddy having not seen Jongdae and Baekhyun in half a year. Autumn would be approaching soon and he hoped they might stay a while. The letter from Baekhyun earlier had been unsettling, and he believed he did not properly express his true feelings. If Baekhyun had not betrayed him, Kyungsoo wouldn't have this beautiful man sitting across from him and Chanyeol would not have Sehun, though he would still have been human of course. Kyungsoo had tried to look at the positives of the betrayal. He wanted Baekhyun to understand that, though what he did was wrong, perhaps it was the right thing in the end for them all. And Jongdae, he had always been the most gentle of them. He could play around like the rest and often joined in the teasing of their youngest, Kyungsoo, but he had also been their caretaker in a way with snacks and extra coin always ready, buried in his pockets. It was when there was less than an hour before he could see them again that Kyungsoo missed them the most.

 

“What is wrong, Kyungsoo. You seem upset,” Lord Suho said looking up from having bowed his head in a sort of nap.

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly at him. “I miss my friends.”

 

Lord Suho chuckled. “Are we not on our way to pick them up right now?”

 

“I didn't know how much I missed them until now.”

 

“What a cute thing to say,” Lord Suho cooed at him and reached a white gloved hand out. “Come sit beside me then. I would hate for you to miss someone you are about to see again alone.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but carefully moved across the carriage to curl up at the earl's side. “You just want an excuse to touch me.”

 

“Always,” Lord Suho agreed.

 

They sat in the parking of the train station for thirty minutes stealing small kisses in the dark of the carriage until hordes of people began to exit the building. Kyungsoo moved to the door and slowly stepped out with Lord Suho behind him. He walked onto the platform and began to look around for his other two dearest friends. He spotted them bickering by the luggage, two young men of the same height, one lean with skin almost as white as Lord Suho's and eyes that reminded Kyungsoo of a puppy's fuming at a pile of luggage, the other with curved lips that laughed at the first's fit, throwing his head back to reveal the sharp lines of his jaw and cheeks.

 

“Baekhyun! Jongdae!” Kyungsoo called.

 

Both young men stopped their bickering and turned to the voice, smiling upon seeing Kyungsoo.

 

They walked over and brought Kyungsoo into a hug between them. Slightly shorter than both friends, Kyungsoo felt lost in the hug, but instead of getting annoyed by the affection like he use to, he embraced it and threw an arm around each man.

 

“Oh Kyunggie, have you gotten smaller?” Baekhyun asked pulling away first.

 

Kyungsoo glared at him, but the look was interrupted by a hand patting at his hair.

 

“No, I think we just got taller,” Jongdae said and pulled his hand away from Kyungsoo's hair.

 

“If you two wish to see the earl of Suho Castle, you will not begin this visit by teasing me,” Kyungsoo warned and flattened his hair.

 

Baekhyun laughed. “It's just like you to greet us with a threat.”

 

“It's just like you two to greet me with teasing,” Kyungsoo shot back.

 

“Let us not bicker so soon after reuniting,” Jongdae said. “We should commence to the coast so we can catch up on our trouble-making with Chanyeol as well.”

 

“Yes, and gossip about their lovers,” Baekhyun agreed.

 

“Oh, are you two planning to gossip about my cousin and I?” Lord Suho said coming upon the group.

 

Kyungsoo turned and blushed. He had not wanted Junmyeon to know he fawned over him in letters to his friends. “Lord Suho, these are my friends, Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae.”

 

Baekhyun suddenly took a tight hold to Kyungsoo's arm. “This is your earl?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. Baekhyun leaned in to his ear.

 

“He is ridiculously handsome. A bit on the short side, though.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at that and went to stand next to Junmyeon. “Shall we continue introductions in the carriage? A footman can bring the luggage.”

 

“Oh good, that was what Jongdae and I were arguing about,” Baekhyun said and walked up next to Kyungsoo, taking his arm in his.

 

“More like what you were throwing a tantrum about,” Jongdae corrected and held out a hand to Lord Suho. “Thank you for caring for our Kyungsoo.”

 

The earl took the offered hand and smiled. “It is a pleasure looking after him, really.”

 

Jongdae grinned. “A pleasure for the both of you, no doubt about that.”

 

Junmyeon was left laughing nervously. Kyungsoo groaned.

 

**☁**

 

Chanyeol had met them in the lobby of lord Suho's castle finally having taken his human form again. He looked whiter and his eyes had a different glow to them. They weren't quite the same stormy color that Junmyeon and Sehun had, but there was definitely something different about them. Kyungsoo hoped Baekhyun and Jongdae would take it as the look of being in love as Sehun took guard in the corner of the room as they entered and remained there during the greetings with arms crossed and a cute frown on his face watching his mate animate with the new humans.

 

“Oh Chanyeol, it's so good to see you again,” Baekhyun said clinging the most to the tall figure.

 

“I'm glad to see you guys, too, before I left,” Chanyeol said hugging back Baekhyun and grinning at Jongdae.

 

Kyungsoo frowned at Baekhyun's clinging, but Chanyeol seemed unbothered by it and Sehun was keeping watch just fine. Perhaps they had made up better than Kyungsoo had thought before Chanyeol had come visiting. Looking between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo couldn't feel any lingering feelings of awkwardness from the rejection. There hadn't been much for Kyungsoo either. Maybe time had been what they both needed away from Chanyeol to realize their tall friend was destined for someone else. That someone just happened to be Chanyeol's potential killer now standing at the back of the room once again looking as if he was going to murder someone if they didn't get their hands off Park Chanyeol soon.

 

Jongdae seemed to notice this first and reached out for Baekhyun urging him to lean on his shoulder instead. He turned to Sehun's figure in the corner and waved. “You're the kid that's whisking our Chanyeol away?”

 

“I'm not a kid,” was Sehun's response.

 

Chanyeol chuckled and walked over to Sehun, nudging him with an elbow. “This is Oh Sehun. He is a cousin of Lord Suho.”

 

“Yeah, we know his name, you have been sending us letter after letter gushing about him since telling use you were leaving,” Baekhyun pointed out then frowned. “I'm still not happy you're leaving.”

 

Chanyeol just made a face and held out his hands. “It's a good opportunity don't you think? I want to see the rest of the world.”

 

“Yeah, travel seems like it might suit you, Chanyeol,” Jongdae agreed and moved Baekhyun over to the large couch where Baekhyun managed to take up most of the space lounging more on their other friend than the actual couch.

 

Chanyeol took a seat in the arm chair in the room and Sehun quickly walked up to take position behind it. “I'm really excited about it. I had never even been on a boat, but Sehun has been taking me sailing these past couple of weeks.”

 

Kyungsoo knew 'sailing' to mean both that and taking Chanyeol out to swim and teach him how to be a merman, but he said nothing and moved to the loveseat. Lord Suho, who had stood like a guard just as Sehun had been while the friends conversed, moved with him and took Kyungsoo's hand the moment they were seated.

 

“Oh, then you must have natural sea legs,” Baekhyun commented. He reached out and poked Chanyeol's knee with his foot, one of his hands coming to rest on Jongdae's knee and Kyungsoo caught the action of Jongdae bringing his hand to rest on top of Baekhyun's.

 

“N-not exactly,” Chanyeol said and Sehun reached down to pat his shoulder. “But, I'm getting to it. Sehun was going to take me out tomorrow, perhaps you guys could come along. There's still a bit before I leave, let us have fun together.”

 

“Certainly,” Jongdae agreed.

 

“Yes, you must make up for all the months you left us and the months ahead or else I won't forgive you,” Baekhyun said and shoved Chanyeol's knee again with his foot.

 

Sehun seemed displeased by the continuous playful action and had moved both hands to Chanyeol's shoulders, squeezing. Kyungsoo thought the reaction endearing and turned to Lord Suho with a smile.

 

“I told you they made a good couple,” Junmyeon whispered leaning into Kyungsoo.

 

“I can see that. Sehun can be quite cute for a brat.”

 

“Ah, harsh words, but truer words have never been spoken of my cousin,” Lord Suho teased.

 

Kyungsoo giggled.

 

“Oh, and what are you two flirting about over there?” Baekhyun said bringing attention to their quiet spot on the loveseat in the room.

 

Kyungsoo blushed a bit and sat up straighter. “Just discussing how silly my friends are.”

 

“Silly?” Baekhyun mocked offense. “You call us silly? I should get revenge by performing a monologue of all the silly things you have said in letters to us about your sweet earl there.”

 

“Silly things?” Junmyeon asked.

 

Kyungsoo stood quickly. He would not let Junmyeon know about his gushing though he wondered had Chanyeol already tattled on him. “I shall go see if a servant has our refreshments and perhaps I will find Lu Han to introduce to you all.”

 

“Wait, shall I come?” Jongdae offered slipping from his spot as Baekhyun's back rest. “I would also like to know where the facilities are.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and led Jongdae out only to turn to a private corner and stop with a waiting tap of his foot for his friend. “I feel as if you tagged along to tell me something, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair. “I have never been innocent to the spell of falling for a friend, Kyungsoo. I sometimes wonder if you ever caught that.”

 

“I didn't see it much before, but I'm catching on now. I'm surprised since you seemed to disapprove of Baekhyun and I liking Chanyeol before.”

 

“Yes, I disapproved. I love Chanyeol. I don't feel bitter towards him, but I did not think you and he would go well. It would be more of a master and dog relationship. You would never be the putty in his hands like you are for Lord Suho. You seem so much gentler now.”

 

“And Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Well, Chanyeol needs to be able to bring sunshine to someone's life, but also have someone that will pull in his reigns. Baekhyun would only make the leash longer if he didn't let it go completely. He is a light unto itself.”

 

“And you want that light,” Kyungsoo guessed.

 

Jongdae grinned. “I have that light, Kyungsoo. I did not dare write it in a letter, but it seems that two of us were meant to have a romantic relationship within our little circle of friends. Baekhyun did not come to me easily, but he did come.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. “I'm glad you two won't be alone.”

 

Jongdae smiled gently, the curves of his lips forming a soft sort of sedating feel. “We will still come visit you, Kyungsoo, you know that.”

 

Kyungsoo did. And on the day when they all stood on the pier waving to Chanyeol who seemed to be about to tip over the side of the boat if it wasn't for Sehun's tight hold around his waist trying to wave back, Junmyeon's arm around his own waist, and Baekhyun bawling into Jongdae's shoulder, he did not feel so alone in the world as he did on the day he first arrived.

 

**☁**

 

Lord Suho followed Kyungsoo into his bedroom back at Kim Ryeowook's manor. Kyungsoo did not look back to see if he was there, but he could feel the earl's presence behind him as he made his way to his wardrobe and began to slip off his summer jacket. They had just seen Baekhyun and Jongdae off at the train station and, for once, Kyungsoo had invited Junmyeon back to the mansion instead of going to the castle. His uncle had said nothing of inviting the man over since they got back together, and Sulli had gone with them and stayed for one of her lessons with a promise not to run off alone afterward. Sulli had gotten much of her usual happy personality back having Jongdae and Baekhyun around, but Kyungsoo had a feeling she would never feel safe walking about town again. Kyungsoo often wished there was something he could do for her, but turning in Minseok would only lead to trouble with Lord Yifan and ruin whatever was left of Lord Suho's family in the castle who were the non-mermen and vegetarians, he had explained.

 

When Kyungsoo had dressed down to his undershirt and breeches, arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and began lifting it, gentle hands wondering the expanse of his stomach. He leaned back and let out a sigh.

 

“Do you miss them already?” Junmyeon asked, the question kissing against Kyungsoo's ear.

 

“A bit, but I was thinking of Sulli,” Kyungsoo said and finally pulled away to slip the shirt off.

 

Lord Suho only brought him back into his arms again and began kissing along his neck, hands moving to Kyungsoo's pants and he undid them for him. “I have a few acquaintances for her to meet. They're not mermen, but they're just as young and handsome.”

 

“A young handsome man would be good for her,” Kyungsoo agreed. “I think her brother wants to bring her home.”

 

“You'll feel lonely without her. We can't have that.” Junmyeon's hands took home on Kyungsoo's hips and he spun the younger man around, a playful smile on his lips.

 

Kyungsoo returned the smile and began undressing Lord Suho. “I won't be lonely, I will still have Jongin and my uncle and Yixing from the store.”

 

“And me,” the earl said and leaned in to nudge Kyungsoo's cheek with his nose.

 

Kyungsoo's hand slipped into Lord Suho's pants as he undid them, squeezing the hardening length there and he nudged Junmyeon's face back. “Especially you.”

 

They kissed softly and moved to Kyungsoo's bed in a slow waltz that neither of them was very good at. Lord Suho laid Kyungsoo's slightly smaller body down on the bed, smaller than his own back in the castle. Kyungsoo spread his legs, aware of the creaking of the bed as Junmyeon took his place between them and pulled Kyungsoo's pants off the rest of the way along with his own. Kyungsoo reached up and pushed Junmyeon's unbuttoned dress shirt off the rest of the way letting his fingers roam the lines of marble white skin twitching with every touch. Junmyeon grabbed his wrists and trapped them above Kyungsoo's head. He leaned in and their lips locked again. Lord Suho moved his hands up and his fingers entangled with Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo held on tight, lips becoming messy in the kiss and he slowly lifted his hips to touch his growing heat with Lord Suho's.

 

“Soon,” Junmyeon promised with a nip to Kyungsoo's lips then moved the action down along Kyungsoo's jaw and neck down until he reached dusky peaks that he licked and sucked mercilessly wracking Kyungsoo's body with pleasurable shivers.

 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo moaned and slipped his hands out of the earl's. He reached out for his side table drawer where he had placed a bottle of lubricant given to him as a parting gift from Chanyeol as well as the two Jongdae and Baekhyun had given him when they first arrived. His friends all thought the same and though he had initially been embarrassed by the gifts, he was thankful now. And if Junmyeon had not been placing wet kisses down his stomach to his more sensitive areas, he may have begun to miss them again.

 

The earl's mouth was hot. Kyungsoo barely managed to grab one of the three bottles and throw it at him as he milked Kyungsoo's member until he was leaking, promising to cum from the first pleasurable sting of penetration. Junmyeon eventually lifted off and took the bottle. He scooted until Kyungsoo's hips were rested on his lap allowing Kyungsoo to be totally exposed before him. As he worked his fingers into Kyungsoo's hole, his free hand rubbed comforting circles on his thigh. It didn't hurt so much. Kyungsoo had quickly gotten use to it. He always worked himself up so much in his own mind every time they made love that the prep work was just an annoyance he had to sit through to get Lord Suho comfortably inside him.

 

When the earl was inside him, Kyungsoo moaned low in his throat and locked his legs about Junmyeon's hips. He moved his arms to wrap around his neck as well, but Junmyeon stopped him and once again trapped Kyungsoo's hands above his head, fingers laced together. Kyungsoo swore he could feel their heartbeats from the blood pumping through their  fingers, but his brain was overcome with pleasure as Junmyeon began to move, moving so close to that spot inside Kyungsoo that tingled to be touched, but he would surely come already so worked up as he was if Junmyeon did and the earl knew that, he knew that so he teased and teased and Kyungsoo could do nothing more than moan and enjoy the waves of pleasure Lord Suho washed him with.

 

In a flash of white, Kyungsoo came. Junmyeon had barely began to hit that spot, but it was such a relief, the shock of pleasure Kyungsoo got from it. He lay there beneath Junmyeon as the elder continued to move, staring down at Kyungsoo with a sort of satisfied, but soft smile, a bit strained by his movements and Kyungsoo moved his hips and whined softly hoping it helped his lover along. He was filled only seconds later, teetering on overflowing with the pounding that was such deep affection against his ribcage.

 

Love.

 

When morning came, Kyungsoo was sat at his window watching as the fog rolled out on the beach. He could see the pier he had stolen a boat from in the first days he had arrived at the coast and a body, Jongin, moving among them, checking the knots and then he stopped and leaned over the pier only for hands to capture his face and another head molded into his.

 

A hand pressed onto Kyungsoo's shoulder followed by a kiss to his cheek. “It seems Lu Han's back.”

 

“Did he not go with Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked watching as Jongin spluttered away from the edge of the pier. He could almost hear the tinkling of laughter as Lu Han disappeared below the water surface again.

 

“He couldn't stay away if he wanted to,” Junmyeon said. “I should probably get back to the castle now. Your uncle wouldn't be happy finding me here in the morning even if he knows I did stay the night.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and his eyebrows furrowed. “Will Lu Han not take the potion?”

 

“Only if Jongin asks him to,” Junmyeon said and pulled his clothes back on.

 

“Jongin won't ask, though,” Kyungsoo said. The boy would never ask anyone to change for him, Kyungsoo felt, monster or not. Kyungsoo admired that as he watched Junmyeon dress. He reached a hand out when he was finished. “Junmyeon.”

 

“Yes?” Junmyeon asked taking Kyungsoo's hand.

 

Kyungsoo tried to put all his feelings into his wide eyes. “Why did you ever fall in love with me?”

 

Junmyeon entangled their fingers and smiled that gentle smile that had Kyungsoo melting since the beginning. “There was a beautiful boy standing all alone in the gentle moonlight with sadness in his eyes. He looked so small and so vulnerable. Given weapon or height, there was one thing I don't think he could have done. Smile. All I wanted was to see him smile, see him happy, and the moment I did, there was nothing else I could think of.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help it, a smile pulled at lips. He was happy. So very happy.

 

“A smile like a heart,” Junmyeon said, his other hand coming to trace Kyungsoo's lips. Then, he leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo hoped the heart shape of his smile would cover all the words of love he wanted to say in that moment because, more than anything, he never wanted to pull away from this kiss.


End file.
